Don't Run Away From Living!
by ChaozHeavenz
Summary: First written work I've done. Shin Asakura, an orphan who lives in a rundown building all by himself, little does he know that he would one day help save the world. Now officially on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc probably

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

Changed the way some of the names are written

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: New-Type?<span>

In a post-apocalyptic world, unimaginable creatures roam the world… Their very purpose is to devour everything in sight. They appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden, Human weaponry have been shown to deal little to no damage whatsoever to these creatures, some of these creatures have even been seen evolving by eating such weaponry, due to their capabilities we humans have decided to give them the name 'Aragami'

In order to combat these beings, God Arcs were made; a God Arc is actually an Aragami with a man-made core called Artificial CNS. The God Arc is controlled by a armlet that every wielder has which contains the P53 bias factor which acts as an catalyst that relays nerve signals to the God Arc which is how a God Arc is controlled, the armlet are also used as a beacon for tracking and for connecting to the terminals that can be accessed in HQ.

People who wield the God Arcs are called God Eaters; God Eaters inject oracle cells into their bodies in order to operate the God Arc. They risk their lives every day for the future of mankind's survival. Due to the God Arcs being an Aragami, the god arcs are able to devour and extract materials or pieces of other Aragami which are eventually used for producing better weapons or armor. Depending on the core extracted and used during the production of god arc weapons, some of them may even contain elemental properties which make the weapon more effective against certain kinds of Aragami.

God arcs have various weapon types, for blades there are short swords, long swords and the buster swords while for guns there are snipers, assaults and blasters. Attached to the god arc is a shield which can deployed easily by the god eater, shield types include bucklers, normal shields and tower shields. Every god eater has their own preference on which weapon they prefer.

Well… Enough of this, this isn't an archive of facts and information, this is a story of a group of people who eventually destroyed the cause for the infestation of Aragami, and the main character of this story is a new recruit of the Fenrir Far East Branch (which will now be known as FFEB for less typing, yes I am that lazy =P)

**Location: Unknown room**

A blonde man is seen sitting down on a desk chair looking through reports on Aragami attacks in the nearby areas, especially attacks that were near to the aegis project, The aegis project is a colossal arcology made of anti-Aragami material that should prevent any Aragami from passing through thus creating a utopia where humans can live peacefully until a method of erasing all Aragami has been found.

As the man was going through reports, the computer on his desk emitted a sound that someone was contacting him.

*beep beep*

"Director, we have found a possible match for a new-type god eater in the database of possible recruits."

He rested his hands on the desk, "What is the person's name?" The director pressed something on his computer instead of waiting for a reply and brought up the marked file containing information on the new recruit, after a brief read; the director pressed a button and spoke through his mike.

"Please contact the new recruit and get him down here for an aptitude test in the revaluation room, its time see if the FFEB will be the first branch to receive a new-type god eater."

As he received a confirmation of the order, the director began reading thoroughly and thought to himself

'Things are starting to be interesting; I can't to see the potential of a new-type god eater.'

**Scene Change: an unknown room**

A sigh was heard as a teen was seen filing out a form on a table in a dull colored room.

'I guess i really have to fill this form if i wanna go ahead with this course of action... Well here I go'

**Name: **Asakura Shin  
><strong>codenamed:<strong> Genesis.  
>My physical details are not that important but I'll provide them anyway for those who want them:<br>**Hair:** Brown, spiky hair  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Azure colored  
><strong>Personality: <strong>i'll let you figure it out yourself (honestly? Its because i have no idea myself =P)  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17  
><strong>D.o.B: <strong>11th of May  
><strong>P.o.B: <strong>Japan  
><strong>Relationship Status:<strong> Single  
><strong>Skin Color:<strong> I'm Asian  
><strong>Clothing:<strong> a Khaki Fenrir jacket, with a white shirt inside, black cargo pants with blue shoes (Might change later on)  
><strong>Likes:<strong> Music, Technology  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> too troublesome to list down

You wanna know about my life? Well there isn't much to tell, I pretty much lived all by myself from the age of 15 but I used to live in an orphanage, some my memories of that place are fuzzy due to an unknown reason.

I live quite a simple life what with sleeping in a makeshift house, considering the situation in our world right now, though I guess everyone's life is like that. One day, I was just simply listening to my iPod which I found buried under some debris in the past, which surprisingly was still in working condition,

I heard someone knocking on my door, as I opened the door I was thinking it was probably one of my friends, however to my surprise, a scouting agent from Fenrir was in front of my so-called makeshift house. He told me I was found to be a match for one of the very first New-Type God Arcs. Deciding on the spot that I might as well do some good in my life, I went directly with the agent considering all I had was already packed just in case an Aragami came. As I walked through these Giant Steel double doors, I knew my life would forever be changed.

Well this is my story, the story of a novice God Eater who in the end became the leader of a group who managed to save the world,

**Scene Change: FFEB's revaluation room**

We see a teen walking through the metal gate of the room, he sighed as soon as he saw that there was no one in the room thus meaning he would be the only new-type taking this test. He hoped that he would be able to pass this test, otherwise he'd be saying goodbye to this world considering this is the first time they've done this with for a new-type god eater.

The teen looked around the room and saw there were a lot of claw marks on the walls and that the only thing that was weird about the room was that there was a machine right in the middle of it. Still seeing no one, the teen nearly thought that the examiners were late and was about to head back when…

"Welcome to Fenrir, Mankind's last line of defense, you are here to take the aptitude test to observe whether or not you are able to become a new-type god eater, please do try to relax yourself, previous people have been seen to get better results when they weren't nervous, so please do take a moment and decide without any regret on what you are about to do.

Remember the consequences of failing the aptitude test are grim and shouldn't be taken lightly. When you feel that you are making the right decision, place your right wrist on the slot of the machine in front of you. All that's left to say is good luck"

The teen looked around to see where the voice came from and found a glass panel above the room where three people were located, the blonde one with the mike was obviously the one who spoke earlier. Deciding to stop wasting time, he walked up to the machine and placed his right hand on the slot and quickly wrapped his hand on the hilt of the blade while squeezing his eyes close in anticipation for any pain he thought he would receive, when nothing happened after a while, he wondered

'Hmm… Is this machine broken or something, the world must be ending if even Fenrir is this bad'

Then as if mad, the machine which the teen thought was broken did something, the upper part of the machine slammed down on his hand and he felt as if a lot of things were biting on his wrist, which made him wonder what exactly was being done to his wrist.

For a moment , the teen only felt a mild pain when suddenly, the process reached its peak and all the teen could do was hold his arm in pain and try to scream as little as possible though that was nearly impossible. It was that painful

After what seemed to be days yet was only thirty minutes, the machine's upper part lifted up and the teen opened his eyes which shut tight due to the pain he experienced and saw that he now had the traditional red armlet on his wrist and that he finally noticed he was actually holding a god arc.

The teen felt so excited that he had to give the weapon a few practice swings which he found that the weapon was not as heavy as it looked, as he finished his testing of the weapon that some tendrils from the supposed core of the weapon came out and attached to the core of the armlet which probably meant it was synchronizing with the oracle cells of his body, As the teen was wondering what was the image he saw, the previous voice spoke again

"Congratulations, you are now Fenrir's very first new-type god eater; please wait in the main lobby till your advisor arrives. Please do inform the people near you if you feel unwell in any parts of your body, however do not be alarmed as it is mostly due to the oracle cells being infused with your body system. Train hard, be cautious, respect your seniors and do your best to insure the success of the aegis project"

The teen could only nod as he thought 'what's the Aegis project?… 'He then turned around and started walking towards the door he halted for a while and wondered

'Do I need to hold on to this thing? The tendril earlier did return back the weapon…'

Suddenly as if answering his unvoiced question, the voice earlier told him that he would just need to leave his god arc back on the machine for further examinations and that it would be given back before the time he would be going on his first mission, satisfied that he wouldn't need to carry the weapon, the teen walked out of the room and took the elevator up to the main lobby.

**Scene: FFEB's Main lobby**

As the recruit walked out of the elevator and down the stairs greeting everyone he walked pass, he saw plenty of people in the lobby, a group of them looking at a computer of sorts, probably a terminal, a teen wearing a red jacket talking to the counter girl whom was known as Hibari Takeda which the recruit only found out because he had to ask her where was the revaluation room earlier on his way down.

As the recruit looked around the lobby, he saw a rust brown-haired boy wearing a striped yellow hat. The boy was also wearing a sleeveless yellow vest over a web-patterned black shirt with knee-length shorts that flared out around his legs as he swung them restlessly. A striped scarf was wrapped around his neck, sitting by the sofas waved him to sit next to him. Deciding to humor the teen, he walked towards him and sat down.

The person next to the recruit then asked, while searching his pockets "hey want some gum?" The recruit gave a nod but the teen had a surprised look and told him, "Oh, I'm all out. Looks like I just used the last piece, sorry about that. Anyways I'm Kouta Fujiki, 15 years old, what's your name?"

The recruit just gave a shrug and told Kouta it was ok. Kouta then asked if he was a match as well, to which the recruit just gave him a look as if to say "duh", the recruit then chose that moment to introduce himself, " Name's Asakura Shin, codenamed: Genesis although that's just for a necessity I guess, just call me Shin. "

Kouta looked incredulous and asked "You actually made a code name for yourself?"

Shin then looked worried and asked quietly "you mean we weren't supposed to do so? But I saw that it was needed in the interview"

Kouta looked amused at this piece of information and told Shin "Most of the people here just wrote their names as their codenames so I guess that makes you a little unique, by the way are you a match too?"

This time it was Shin's turn to look incredulous. "What in heaven's name are u talking about, if I weren't a match, why would I be here telling you my code name"

Kouta looked sheepish for a while before saying" Hehe, just joking besides I guess that makes two of us… you must be my age or maybe a little older." Shin then told him "I'm 17 years old so yeah… I'm older." Kouta even though he knew it was childish huffed and said "Oh well, I'm still senior by a nanosecond"

Shin just gave Kouta an annoyed look because in the end, that statement did not have anything to do with what they were talking about.

Kouta then said "Nice to meet you" Shin just sighed and gave Kouta a nod while returning the greeting and looked in front because he heard footsteps approaching their location, As soon as Shin did so, he saw a woman wearing white revealing clothing in front of them. Shin was then stunned when the woman reached where they were sitting and ordered "Stand up"

"Huh?" was Kouta's smart reply while Shin was still a little stunned at the sudden order so could not comply with the order.

The woman seeing that neither did so, she ordered more loudly and strictly "I said Stand up! On your feet! "

Shin snapped out of his stunned state and Kouta finally got the message thus both stood up instantly in a stiff posture. The woman then said

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short. My name is Amamiya Tsubaki, and I'm your advisor. This is your schedule – after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic.

Shin then was struck by a thought and voiced it towards the superior in front of him "Umm Ma'am? What do we use as weapons anyways?"

Tsubaki did not seem to feel frustrated at Shin's question and answered him "The weapons you wield as god eaters are called God Arcs, you may learn more about it later on from the terminals, Now then we are the ones who have been protecting you up till now. But from this day forward. You'll be the ones protecting."

Shin who had his question answered just gave her a determined stare as if saying that he do his best to protect the people. She then continued saying" if you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a "Yes" understood?" Shin gave Tsubaki a nod while saying " Understood" while Kouta was surprisingly silent and Tsubaki did not take this likely as she shouted, "Answer me" which Kouta finally answered with a salute "Yes Ma'am!"

She then turned to Shin and said "We'll start with you, head to Sakaki's room at 1500 hours. This is your home from now onwards, the Fenrir Far East branch a.k.a The Den" Be sure to pay your respects to the members of your team." to which Shin gave a nod and checked the time.

Seeing that it was only 1445 hours, Shin decided to follow Tsubaki's suggestions and wandered around The Den, there were only one other person at the main lobby, Shin decided to go and introduce himself to him.

He found out that the person's name is Gen Momata, and he basically just gave Shin advice saying" Being a God Eater is a tough business. We're despised by some, envied by some. Even so, we're protecting those same people, heh but that's just an old God Eater rambling. When you are old enough. I'll buy you a drink." Shin had a grin when he heard that offer and told Gen, "I'll take you on that offer one day," Gen then chucked and walked away.

'Probably heading to his quarters I guess' Shin thought as he checked the clock above him.

He saw that the time was 1446 hours, he decided just head to the laboratory early, however he found out he had a dilemma, he didn't have any idea where on earth was the room. He then decided to ask the red-haired girl behind the counter.

He found out that her name was Takeda Hibari, and she told him to take the elevator which was just a flight of stairs on right the side of the counter, and go to the 4th floor which was the laboratory floor and the room would be the only room directly in front upon leaving the elevator..

Thus he took the elevator up to the Laboratory floor and he saw that someone else was in the corridor, Shin thought she was probably a senior thus went and introduced himself, the girl too introduced herself "ohh you must be the new recruit, my name's Daiba Kanon, you must be here for your medical checkup, maybe a little eccentric but he is a very kind mind so you'll be fine."

She then gave Shin a nod and left the floor. Shin saw that no one else was on the floor, thus he decided to head for the room at the end of the hall. Upon reaching the door, he knocked thrice and when he received the "come in" he opened the door and entered the room.

**Scene change: Laboratory**

When Shin was told that he was going to be going to a laboratory, he expected flasks and all sorts of chemicals and machines, but what he saw was totally different from his expectations, the main room of the so-called laboratory was a normal room with a huge super computer with multiple monitors and wires connected to a lot of places, a two simple wooden tables on with two sets of sofas on either side of the room.

Shin then noticed that in the room was a blonde man and a man who looked exactly like a professor type character typing away on the keyboard, behind the professor was a scroll opened and had japanese characters on it. The room was painted in white with browish black lines as designs around the room, Shin was fascinated by the amount of japan cultural items that the professor had and wanted to go take a closer look at them but Shin decided that he was taking too long and proceeded to where the other two people were at.

As Shin walked towards them, Shin also noticed that there were two others doors which were probably rooms which contained god knows what, he was interrupted from his pondering as the professor said

"Oh you arrived 726 seconds faster than anticipated, nice to meet you New-Type. My name is Doctor Paylor Sakaki but you may just call me Doctor Sakaki, I am in charge of this Fenrir's branch's Aragami technology R&D. Well we'll be seeing each other more often, welcome aboard."

'Oh so i was right with him being a sort of professor type character'

Seeing that the professor's introduction was done, Shin too introduced himself

"Nice to meet you as well Doc, The name's Asakura Shin, I'll be in your care."

Dr. Sakaki nodded when Shin's introduction was finished but still not looking at Shin instead turned to look at the man beside him, he said all the while typing on his keyboard…

"Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared. Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?"

Johannes turned to the Doc and said ", I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters.", sighing when he didn't even get a reply as the prof was too busy looking at some statistics, he turned towards Shin and said

"Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region. Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you"

All Shin sweatdropped when he heard that the director had high expectations from him when they had just met.

Dr. Sakaki then suddenly stopped whatever he was doing and told Shin "He's a former techie too you know."He then turned to Johannes and said "The new-types medical checkups interest you to no end, right. Johannes?"

Director Johannes turned towards and reminded him that he decided to retire as a techie because they had him. However Dr. Sakaki did not seem to believe Johannes at all thus questioned him "Did you ever really retire though?"

Director Johannes did not reply to the question instead, he turned back to Shin and said "Hmm… now then this is where the real fun starts."

"Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more, your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay… and to gather Materials which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advance base, as well as to complete the impending ''Aegis Project''.

He stopped for a moment when Dr. Sakaki suddenly exclaimed "Ugh… Look at these numbers"

Johannes merely gave Dr. Sakaki an exasperated look but did not bother reprimanding him this time. Instead the director turned towards Shin and continued

"The Aegis Project….Is simply a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attack, it is to be located far out to sea, close to the former sea of Japan trench. Once the project is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction at least for a while."

He was abruptly cut off again by Dr. Sakaki who said "Amazing! So this is what a New-Type is like!"

This time Director Johannes could not ignore him thus turned towards him and reprimanded him saying "Paylor… You're disrupting my lecture"

Dr. Sakaki then looked sheepish and said "Oh sorry about that, I was just so taken aback by these stats… I got carried away."

"At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort… All right, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you, Paylor. Send me the date when you're done."

As Shin watched the Director leave the room, he couldn't help feel weird seeing the director's eyes, it seemed like it contained guilt and remorse, wondering what happened, while merely waved good bye to the director.

Shin then turned back to when he said "Okay, we're good to go now. Lie down on that bed, will you? You'll feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room. Just a little cat nap, so to speak… you'll get about 10,800 seconds. "

'In other words, I'll be asleep for 3 hours… sheesh can't anyone here use simple words'

* * *

><p>And that's it, my first Chapter of Don't Run Away From Living<p>

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst, If there are any information that's wrong or so this will probably be my excuse, this is my very first story thus please do lessen the burn from your flames if there would be any, I know I suck at writing but I am doing this for my own amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

Changed the way some of the names are written.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: First mission!<span>

Shin suddenly shot up awake, he noticed that he was laying on a bed and thought ' so this is my room', he looked around for a while and noticed that it was still morning and considering that he entered The Den at around 5 am, he guessed it was probably around 9 am. He then looked around his room and saw it was pretty much fully furnished with a single bed, a tea table surrounded by sofas with a window visualizing a scene from the past where Aragami hadn't started causing havoc.

He then saw some kind of machine next to his bed and proceeded towards it. At first he could not find out how on earth could he turn on the device when he saw a circular slot on either sides of the machine, he then tried and found out that he needed to place his armlet in the slot to enter the system which he then found out was a comprehensive database named Norn.

He then searched around the database's archives for a while when he came across and watched some battle manuals and saw different instructions for different types of blades and their abilities, and then he received a mail that said he could send an order to change the equipped weaponry of his god arc since he was a New-Type. After watching the Video manuals, he decided to leave his God Arc as a long sword until he felt that he wanted to change; he also kept his gun as a sniper.

He then found that he had mail telling him that he would be sent together with a senior for a practice mission later on, thus the mail advised Shin to read up on the manuals and information found on norm at the terminals in the lobby or his room.

Seeing that he had already checked the manuals, he decided to check for any other things that he could do, in doing so; he found the storage system which was basically a menu that allowed you to organize, withdraw or deposit items and materials.

Shin then noticed a pop-up saying that he could purchase more items from the vendor at the main lobby, Shin briefly remember a guy sitting next to the counter with an assortment of goods surrounding him. Seeing that he was pretty much done with what he needed to do, he left his room and saw a black spiky haired male, wearing a lime green jacket with blue shorts standing in the corridor as if waiting for someone.

As Shin approach the man, the male turned towards Shin and Shun told him that he was asked to tell Shin that Tsubaki was at the main lobby and was looking for him, he then told Shin that rookies have to work hard for the chance to earn rewards, and he also told Shin good luck almost mocking him. Seeing that the conversation ended, Shin abruptly said goodbye and entered the elevator. As he went down Shin thought, 'well, that was a productive encounter, what a jerk of a senior'

Shin reached the lobby and saw Tsubaki standing next to Hibari, he walked towards her and when she noticed him, she turned around and told him that since his medical checkup was done, she would be assigning him a mission right away. Tsubaki proceeded to introduce Hibari not knowing that Shin had already known her name, but she then proceeded to inform Shin about information that he did not know off, that Hibari runs the God Eaters' mission information processing, thus if Shin wanted to receive a mission, he would need to speak to her to assigned one. she then told Shin to accept the practice mission from Hibari and then go to the terminals, which was one flight of stairs from the floor they were on, and double-check his equipment for the mission. She then asked Shin if he understood what she told him.

"Do you understand? Or do you need me to repeat myself"

After telling Tsubaki that he had understood her loud and clear, she told him that she was expecting a lot from him.

'Great! Why does everyone expect so much from me 'were Shin's exasperated thoughts

Sighing, Shin then went up to Hibari and told her that he would accepting the mission given to him by Tsubaki, Hibari then told Shin about the procedure of receiving a mission,

"First, you'll have to inform me that you'll be accepting a mission, you'll then receive a briefing on 'said' mission, and then based on enemy Intel, afterwards, only you can change your weapon's type and element accordingly for each species of Aragami considering you are the only New-Type at the moment"

"I see…" Shin could only mumble as he was a bit annoyed about the New-Type title he was carrying.

Hibari ignored her audience's situation and continued her explanation

"Finally, you head up to the helicopter pad from 'The Den Gate' over at the far end upstairs.  
>Have you understood what I have told you so far?"<p>

To which Shin said that he understood knowing that he would receive a repeat performance if he were to say otherwise, Hibari then told Shin that she may cause him some trouble at times, but she is looking forward to working with him. Shin could only give a wavering smile as Hibari then proceeded to give him the mission briefing.

**Mission Name: Devil's Tail  
>Mission Client: Fenrir,<br>Location: City of Mercy  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:  
>Rewards: Aragami Bone Chip, Aragami Claw and 350 Fenrir Credits.<br>1 Ogretail confirmed in the Old City, Eliminate as soon as possible. Research identifies the Outer skin of Ogretail to be vulnerable to Pierce attacks. Good luck**

Hibari also informed Shin that another person would be joining him on this mission thus he would need to wait, seeing there was nothing else to do., Shin decided to bring out his earphones and listen to 'Over the clouds' while waiting.

After waiting for around 30 minutes which made the time now 11 am considering the time he spent watching those videos and checking his stuff, Shin saw a young adult wearing a black Fenrir issued jacket, with black spiky hair walking towards him, as he passed Hibari, she told him that the director told her that if she saw him, she would need to tell him that the director wanted to see him. The man however just told her "good, then don't tell him you saw me", which Hibari just gave an amused smile while shaking her head seemingly used to this situation and let him go on with his business.

The man started walking towards Shin again and upon reaching Shin he said,

"Hey there rookie, the name's Amamiya Rindow On paper, I'm your superior officer. But uhh never mind all that boring stuff okay? All I'm asking is that you become someone I know will have my back okay?"

Shin responded with a nod and said, "I'm Asakura Shin and hopefully I'll be able to meet your expectations, please take care of me".

Rindow gave Shin an amused smile and was about to continue when a girl strolled over and said,

"Oh who's this, a rookie?" to which Rindow replies instantly saying

"Yeah, and I'm pounding him with all our severe rules right now so take a hike, Sakuya."

"Yes sir big boss sir," and with that, Sakuya left.

Shaking his head with an amused smile due to Sakuya waving at them before leaving, Rindow turned his focus back onto Shin who was returning Sakuya's wave and said, " I'm sending you right into battle now… but I'll be accompanying you on this mission. He then checked the time and announced that it was time for the mission to begin and that they had to go. Shin gave a simple nod.

**Scene Change: The remains of a city**

Rindow and Shin stood on a ledge overlooking the city, they then faced each other and Rindow joked

"Boy this place has seen better times huh?"

Shin smiled despite mentally sweatdropping at the joke.

Lindow then said "Hey rookie we're going to start the simulation now, you got three orders:

1. Don't die

2. If your number's up, get out

3. Hide

4. If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it

'Eh isn't that four orders?'

5. Bottom line is you have to survive. Do that and everything will be fine…"

"Uhh Rindow you do know that you gave 5 orders right?"

"Did I? Anyways let's begin the mission" and with that they both jumped down from the ledge

As they landed, Shin shifted his long sword/assault type god arc to his side and began sprinting with Rindow searching for the Aragami they were suppose to hunt, according to Rindow, it was an Ogretail. While searching for the Ogretail, Shin came across a few salvageable items that Rindow immediately began tell him to collect for future use.

After a few more minutes of sprinting around, they finally encountered the Ogretail feasting on some debris from a building. Rindow gave Shin the signal to go ahead, to which Shin enthusiastically did so, dashing towards the Ogretail lifting his god arc for a surprise attack.

However, the Ogretail's instincts warned it and it managed to turn around to face its prey only to allow shin to cut its head cleanly which caused it to stagger due to the pain. Rindow then told Shin,

" That's good, you've managed to hit a weak point, every Aragami has a weak point somewhere on its body, find a spot to target and if it bleeds more profusely compared to other spots then that means that's a weak point so abuse it as much as possible to deal maximum damage to the Aragami."

Shin merely nodded as he focused his attention on the Ogretail in front of him that looked like it was ready to pounce thus Shin knowing that his reaction to move would be too slow decided to deploy his shield.

Which took most of the damage considering it was a tower shield, which is favored for its defensive capabilities in which it gave up deploying speed.

After managing to block the attack from the Ogretail, Shin dashed side-ways and continued to slash and hack at the Ogretail till it eventually fell down due to the pain, Shin then remember that in one of the manuals he had read about devouring. This would give him some kind of boost and he then decided to try it, shifting the god arc to his side and pressed a trigger to release the Aragami contained in the god-arc to devour the Aragami for the so-called burst mode known to all god-eaters.

"This is so cool! I even have an aura around me!" Shin exclaimed before refocusing on the situation.

When the God arc managed to take a bite of the Aragami and absorbed the Aragami's bitten piece, Shin felt like adrenaline was being pumped into his system and felt stronger than before. His armlet also notified him that he received a special kind of bullet called an Aragami bullet that was basically an attack used by the Aragami that he devoured from.

He got the 3-way spike needle bullet and since he was so eager to test it out, he decided to shift the god arc to gun mode and fired the bullet just when he got as close as he possibly could to the Ogretail and managed to hit it right in the face which caused to be blinded and promptly fell down,.

Shin quickly changed his god arc to sword mode and plunged the sword right into the ogretail's head and killed it. Rindow then said, "Great job rookie, now make sure to remember to always retrieve a dead Aragami's core to make sure it stays dead by devouring it."

Shin gave Rindow a nod and proceeded with devouring the dead Ogretail. After that was done, they both waited for the Fenrir's helicopter to arrive which would bring them back to the Den.

When they reached the Den, Shin was told to meet for a lecture on the finer points of the Aragami, Shin made his way towards the laboratory and when he reached there, he saw that Kouta was already there waiting for him, upon entering the room, also noticed him and announced that the lecture was about to begin,

**Scene Change: 's laboratory**

Dr. Sakaki began the lecture " Let's jump right in, what do you think an Aragami is? "The nemesis of humankind" "an absolute predator" "destroyer of the world"… well that about sums it up. Now then, these aren't misconceptions. Rather, you could say it means one simply has his eyes fixed on the phenomena before him…

"Now then, I have a question. Have you ever wondered how and why the Aragami came into being?"

Both Kouta and Shin shook their heads cluelessly which amused the doctor.

"As you probably know, the Aragami appeared out of nowhere one day and since then, their numbers exploded. Yep as if they were ripping through every single evolutionary process…"

Kouta gave out a not so subtle yawn then turned towards Shin and said "Hey, listen; does this lecture have a point? I mean, what do we care about the reason for the Aragami's existence"

Shin simply gave him an exasperated look and said "dude… this lecture practically tells us the origin of the Aragami which will surely be useful in the future so pay attention and since I think doc wants to say something. I'll continue to keep quiet now."

Dr. Sakaki gave Shin a thankful nod before saying "are you sure about this lecture having no point? An Aragami has no brain. Neither does it have a heart nor even spinal fluid. We frail humans will perish, if we get blasted in the head or the chest… but that's not enough to bring down an Aragami. An Aragami is a cluster of oracle cells."

Shin and Kouta's eyes widened at that piece of information. However did not react and continued smoothly, "Each of which is a single-cell organism that thinks and preys on others. That's right, an Aragami is in itself a colony of thousands, make that hundreds of thousands of life-forms. And this powerful, graceful fusion of cells can't be destroyed by conventional weapons – not the ones we have anyways. So how on earth are you people supposed to battle these Aragami?"

Seeing that Dr. Sakaki was facing him, Kouta answered "Umm… let's see… Just keep slashing and blasting them with our god arc?"

Dr. Sakaki seemed to be pleased at his answer and told them "Yes, the short answer is that using a god arc, a bio weapon that is embedded with the same oracle cells, is the only way to stop the fusing of an Aragami's oracle cells. However, this can also cause rogue cell colonies to re-fuse and then form a new entity. The best thing to do would be to extract the Aragami core once you have managed to defeat it.

Shin and Kouta gave a nod at the advice although Kouta's nod was actually due to him nodding off to sleep again.

"The cell colonies which are serving as a command center, but even with God Arc, we have no way to deliver a decisive blow due to another Aragami being able to reconstructed easily with enough time. Somewhere along the way, the people likened this absolute being to countless Gods that have been pass down around here which are now being used as the names for certain types of Aragami."

Shin blinked not expecting that to be how the creatures were named Aragami

"Aragami are also known to frequent certain areas which is the cause for most God Eaters to be sent to the same area quite frequently, It is not known why Aragami move this way, which adds to the Aragami's mystery."

Shin then thought 'I see, so that's why all those missions I saw on Hibari's counter were all roughly around the same area though some were a bit different'

Dr. Sakaki then ended the lecture " Alright that's it for today's lecture, I'd like you to refer to the Norn database in the terminal for more details on certain kinds of Aragami if you are uncertain of any information needed to complete your mission understood?"

Both Shin and Kouta said " Yes Sir"

And with that, they both left the room.

As Shin was about to enter the elevator, he then met a girl named Licca who was there when he first arrived at the main lobby, she introduced herself and said that she was in charge of making sure the god arcs were in working condition, she asked Shin to hand over his God arc to her in order to check for any errors that may occur, Shin understood and promptly gave her his god arc.

Shin knew that if something were to malfunction in the field it could cause your life to be forfeit thus he thanked her and left for his room, he entered his room after saying good bye and thanks to both Hibari and Rindow who had entered the elevator mid-way, they both returned the greeting.

As he entered his room, Shin couldn't be bothered with properly checking it out as he was so tired, thus he immediately headed for his bead and instantly fell asleep thinking

'So this is the life of a God Eater, I hope what I do now will be helpful in contributing for our survival, then again everything will probably be ok"

Little did Shin know that the future was bleak


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

Changed the way some of the names are written

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Meeting the sniper and the cold loner<span>

Shin woke the next morning and did his usual morning activities, after doing so, he went down the elevator and selected the cafeteria in which he saw Rindow eating, Shin went and got his tray of rations from the rations counter and proceeded to go and sit with Rindow.

After reaching the table, and greeting Rindow "good morning" which was returned, they both began eating with minor chats a few times. Shin eventually finished first and stood up to bring his tray back for the cook to wash, when Rindow remembered something and said,

"Hey Shin!"

Shin turned around as he was about to leave the cafeteria and gave Rindow a questioning look "Yes Rindow? Was there anything you needed to tell me?"

"As a matter of fact, Sakuya mentioned that she wanted to do a mission with you and that you were to report to Hibari after lunch later on, so I suggest to do some training or read up on your weapons abilities while waiting, but make sure you aren't late, after all you don't want to keep a lady waiting".

Shin gave Rindow a nod and went on his way to prepare for the mission.

_Time-skip: a few hours later_

Hibari called for Shin to arrive at the mission counter immediately, before Shin made his way to Hibari. He remembered that he had to get his god arc back from Licca thus he went to the maintenance room first and after confirming that not was wrong with his god arc, he proceeded to the mission counter.

When Shin arrived, he explained to Hibari why he was a bit late; he was then told that Sakuya asked him to meet her at the wailing plain. Shin then asked Hibari why exactly the place was called the Wailing Plains. Hibari then proceeded with briefing and answering Shin.

**Mission Name: Corrupt Cocoon  
>Mission Client: Fenrir,<br>Location: Wailing Plains  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

**Rewards: Pixie thorn, Pixie Shell and 350 Fenrir Credits**

**Two Cocoon Maidens confirmed in the Grasslands. These Aragami are weak to impact. Weapons with sunder attacks are recommended.**

**The Wailing Plains**

**Giant tornadoes swirl about these plains which causes a wailing sound thus giving the place its name, this location was once part of a city of high-rises. Perhaps due to the environmental changes, the skies are always covered by heavy gray clouds that make the scenery even more solemn, and the ground is covered with moss and fungi. There is a crater in the center as if a meteor had fallen there. Giant Aragami have been sighted in this area in the past. However there is no known link between the crater, the never ending tornadoes and the Giant Aragami that occasionally roam these parts. **

**Scene Change: Wailing Plains**

Atop a ruined balcony of a building, Sakuya was gazing around the field while waiting for Shin, when Shin arrived; Sakuya heard his approach and turned towards Shin while greeting him

"You're the new recruit I met yesterday, my name's Tachibana Sakuya. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, the name's Asakura Shin"

"Are you nervous?"

Shin didn't feel nervous at all thus told her so.

"Well, then good for you, you're adapting to this lifestyle easier than expected, in any case, remember you shouldn't be nervous before any fight, or else you'll find yourself freezing up at crucial times where your teammates need you."

As soon as Sakuya gave that advice, a roar was heard from the direction of the tornado which caused Sakuya to narrow her eyes at the direction of the roar, Shin then wondered if any Aragami could possibly live in a Tornado, before he could continue his pondering,

Sakuya said, "Alright, I'm going to brief you now. During this mission, you're going to take the lead, and I'll be backing up from the rear. This is the normal strategy for teaming up with a god eater whom has a long-distance type god arc, be sure to remember that. Also don't run off too far ahead, always remember to stay within firing range of your backup but also be aware of the line of fire, you wouldn't want your teammates to be friendly firing ok?"

"Understood, I'll be doing my best"

"Good, you do as you're told, I'm counting on you. Alright let's begin."

Shin and Sakuya then jumped down to the field and began the mission. They decided to start from a clockwise direction and instantly met with the first of the targets for this mission, a Cocoon maiden.

Upon seeing the Aragami for the first time, Shin thought back to when he read the profiles of Aragami in order to find their weak points

"If I remember right, a cocoon maiden is stationary, it also has a great sense of awareness thus can easily spot god eaters from afar and they can also shoot…."

Shin didn't get to finish his remembering his mental notes due to Sakuya's warning of a projectile coming at them which caused Shin to instantly block.

"Phew thanks for the heads up Sakuya"

"No problem, now pay attention and be cautious, just because it is stationary doesn't exactly mean it is an easy target."

Shin just gave her a nod and he rushed at the maiden while Sakuya provided cover fire to distract it, once Shin managed to get into range for an attack he instantly preformed a dash-slash in order to get behind it and continue slashing with vigor

The cocoon maiden screeched in pain and suddenly its body extended upwards, shin was a little too near to the cocoon maiden and was too slow to perform a guard, thus was impaled slightly by the needles that launched from the body of the maiden.

"Tch, that hurt" although injured Shin managed to deal the finishing blow and devoured the cocoon maiden, Shin then relaxed his stance and held his injured arm wincing, it was surprising that the only part of Shin's body that was injured was an arm. Sakuya then approached Shin and placed a pill on his armlet which melded right into it, as the pill entered his body.

Shin, felt his pain lessen, now knowing that those pills he received can be used to heal his injuries, Shin had a spur of the moment thought, thinking that he wouldn't be able to die but was promptly brought back to earth when Sakuya told him

"Be Careful! Always be cautious, also don't go thinking just cause you have these healing pills that you can be reckless, if your body takes in too many pills, it may cause the armlet to malfunction which will cause an Aragami infection, you wouldn't want your teammates to be the ones who have to kill you right?

Instantly, Shin became serious again, and reminded himself to be more careful next time, after reassuring Sakuya that he wouldn't be so careless again, they continued the mission since they had one more cocoon maiden to go.

But Shin found out that due to being impaled by the cocoon maiden earlier, his map was somehow being jammed thus he decided to go and collect salvageable materials until they eventually the location of the last cocoon maiden was known.

After awhile they encounter the maiden thus decided not to waste anymore time, they sprinted towards the cocoon maiden and swiftly engaged it, though this time.

After a few usual slashes, shin decided to try another ability of his long sword god arc which was called impulse edge and from what Shin remember, impulse edge is an ability that all long swords have, the bullets fired through impulse edge is determined by the long sword's elemental core.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, he pulled back a handle on the sword while also pressing a switch; he then allowed his gun's barrel to be aimed at the maiden and pressed the trigger which caused a blast of fire to hit the maiden which dealt the killing blow.

They both then waited for the Fenrir helicopter to arrive to bring them back to the Den, as they were waiting they both praised each other on their skills

"Good job, you're getting better at this, Keep up the great work and I'm sure you'll make a fine God eater"

"Thanks Sakuya, you did a great job with the covering fire as well"

The helicopter eventually arrived and they were on their way back to the Den.

As soon as Shin and Sakuya arrived at the Den, Hibari welcomed them back but she then told Shin that he was to go on another mission which was assigned by Tsubaki, Hibari also told Shin not to worry too much since there was gonna be three god eaters on this mission including Shin.

Shin gave a nod and asked for the location which was given instantly, the location for the mission was a place called Sunken Grid. It was previously a power plant that supplied electricity to the neighbouring cities, now it is more like a jungle, due to the Aragami that roam the area, the underground facilities were devoured which caused most of the plant to sank.

Shin then said to Sakuya "Thanks for inviting me for the mission Sakuya, I hope to work with you again "

Sakuya gave him an amused smile and told him to be careful on the mission, which Shin answered with a nod.

Shin then headed to Sunken Grid via Helicopter.

**Scene Change: Sunken Grid **

Upon arriving at Sunken Grid, Shin found the place to be quite misty, damp and depressing somehow. Shin decided to stop his musing and continued his way to find his other two comrades for this mission.

After awhile, he found them, Shin saw two males, one wearing a dark blue hooded jacket with a yellow shirt male who had white hair who had a scowl on his face as if he didn't want to be here. The other male on the other hand, looked delightful if a bit smug, he had sunglasses while wearing a red shirt that showed quite a lot of his upper body and red spiky hair nearly identical to Shin's own hair.

As Shin approached them, the red-hair came running towards Shin and when he reached Shin, he said in a 'I am an important person and you are not' kind of voice

"Hey, are you the so-called rookie we've been hearing so much about?"

Shin answered "Yeah, my name's Asakura Shin, nice to meet you"

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, I'm Eric, Eric Der Vogelweid." As Eric said this, he brushed his hand on his head as if thinking Shin was unworthy to be in his presence. "I suggest you take your cues from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind…"

Eric didn't manage to continue his annoying speech because the jacket wearing male shouted "Eric! Above you!" at that both Shin and Eric looked up and saw an Ogretail falling towards them with its jaws opening wide.

Shin out of instinct backed away but Eric wasn't as lucky and thus got eaten, Shin was shell-shocked at seeing a comrade die in front of him, he was like until the same person who warned them shouted

"Don't just stand there!" he then used his buster blade god arc to slash at the Ogretail which managed to instantly kill it, Shin continued to watch the spot where he just saw a person die, while the buster blade using male said ,

"Welcome to this god-awful workplace, I'm Soma, not that you need to remember that, sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here." Soma then lifted his buster blade down and used it to point and shin and asked him "What Kind of place did YOU think it was gonna be?"

Before Shin could answer, Soma told him that he was just kidding and that time's up, so they had to continue the mission regardless of a death.

"If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as much as possible…"

Shin just shrugged, deciding to think about it earlier, they both began the mission; the targets for the mission were 2 cocoon maidens and 2 Ogretails.

Shin decided to aim for the cocoon maidens first considering they have a range attack; all in all they managed to quickly finish off the targets considering Soma's weapon deals a lot of damage at the cost of his speed.

"That's a nice weapon you have, Soma" Soma however didn't reply to Shin's praise

A few impulse edges, devours and slashes later, all Aragami were swiftly eliminated, after finishing off the Aragami and devouring each and every one of them for their materials.

Shin and Soma headed back with Soma carrying Eric's dead body to the helicopter so that Eric may be buried by his family. All in all, Shin felt as if he finally knew how dangerous this line of work was, and thus promised himself to train harder so that he would be able to protect his comrades from being casualties during a mission.

They then arrived at the Den where Soma immediately walked off to the infirmary, leaving Shin to answer Hibari and Tsubaki's questions about Eric's death. After confirming that he was bitten to death, Tsubaki ordered Shin to go back to his room and recuperate for the rest of the day,

Shin didn't complain as he was so tired, managing to thank Soma and telling him they both did a great job aside from the casualty, to which Soma merely grunted and walked away.

Shin just gave a tired yet amused smile at Soma's direction and walked to the elevator which would bring him to his room's floor. Upon entering his room, he once again, instantly headed for his bead and promptly fell asleep knowing that he would be feeling this tired almost every day from this day onwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc not really sure about this actually, so we'll have to see.

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

This chapter has been beta'ed by h3AdS1aMM3r. Once again, thanks for the help

Changed the way the names are written.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Messing with the Primate<span>

Shin woke up remembering that Eric had died yesterday, he reminded himself of the promise he made to protect as many people as he could. After dealing with the usual morning activities, he checked his mail; he found that Hibari had sent him a mail about Kouta being concerned with his situation, advising Shin to go talk to Kouta to ease his worries.

Shin decided to heed the advice and made his way to his neighbor's room. Knocking on the door wondering whether Kouta was awake and more importantly why couldn't Kouta come and talk to him instead. Shaking his head, he heard Kouta's muffled voice from behind the door telling him it was alright to come in.

Upon entering the room, he found out it wasn't that much different from his, aside from being more untidy with the sink being full of unwashed utensils, plates and also the trash bags left on the floor in one side of the room. Hiding his disgust from the stench, Shin continued to observe the room. Shin saw Kouta sitting by the table drinking. Kouta then turned to face Shin and greeted him good morning which of course Shin did the same. Kouta then proceeded to say, "Hey, good work yesterday… Hey I heard… that your partner passed away."

Shin winced, "Way to be blunt there Kouta."

Kouta acted as if he hadn't said anything wrong and advised while also proclaiming "Mmm, I just don't think it would do any good… for both of us to be gloomy, in any case, don't worry! Let's be more confident. After all, we're invincible!"

Shin was then reminded by what Sakuya said and even though he knew that Kouta was just saying that to try and cheer him up, he retorted, "Hey! Being confident is all right, but it doesn't mean you can be reckless in thinking that you're invincible, after all we can still die."

Feeling sheepish, Kouta just said "Anyway, I just want to say, let's try to buck up! Also Rindow seems to be worried about you. He just went back to his room earlier from the cafeteria, so you should go see him as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll go see him as soon as I finish grabbing my rations, otherwise I'm afraid they'd be finished by the time I leave Rindow's room if I were to go see him right now."

Kouta just gave Shin a nod and said "Good bye. Remember, cheer up! No point being gloomy."

"Heh, who said I was being gloomy! I was just reminded how easy our lives can be lost. If anything, I'm more determined to do better during missions, anyways I'll be going now, see ya around Kouta"

And with that, Shin left Kouta's room and headed down to the cafeteria for his rations. After quickly finishing the rations and thanking the staff for their hard work, Shin left the cafeteria and headed towards the elevator to reach the veteran section.

He immediately headed for the last door down the corridor, which he was told to be Rindow's room. Once again knocking and receiving the usual greeting of asking him to come in, Shin entered Rindow's room.

Shin saw Rindow standing by the window watching a virtual scene of a sunset, Shin approached Rindow and Rindow without facing away from the scenery, said "Never had a comrade die in front of you huh?"

"No, considering I've just been in this organization for a few days."

Rindow rubbed his head remembering that little fact "Right…well it never gets easy especially if you have your very first encounter of the death of a fallen comrade." Rindow then rubbed his chin in thought, "Come to think of it, we haven't really talked much, although I'm not really much for talking…is there something you want to ask me?"

Two things came into Shin's mind that he curiously wanted to ask Rindow at the moment, deciding to ask about them one by one, he said, "Sempai, is there anything you can tell me about Soma? I've been wondering why he was pretty cold during the mission I had with him."

"Soma is one of the top God Eaters in the Far East Branch but he is misunderstood most of the time due to him being very blunt. Though you cannot deny that he is a brat, nor can you find a kinder person than Soma is, Soma's worst fear is losing a comrade right before his eyes, so even if he doesn't show it, he obviously feels guilty about not being able to save Eric. This is why he normally keeps his distance away from others. So, I'm ordering you to make friends with him and prevent each other from ever dying. So you see… I don't want you to be too hard on him, got that?"

Shin had his face in an "oh" expression and shook away his shock while telling Rindow, "Understood. I'll do my best to earn his respect and trust, though we'll probably prevent each other from dying even without your orders "

"Ha-ha cheeky bastard, anyways are there any more questions you want to ask me?"

"Yeah… I was wondering if you could tell me more about Eric…"

Rindow looked as if he understood what Shin was going through right now but didn't comment on it, he instead told him what he wanted to know.

"Eric was one of those rich kids. He could be bratty but he was a good guy who looked after his sis. When you become a God Eater, you're mostly fighting against the weight of that responsibility. In his own way, he fought as hard as he could."

"I see… thanks for telling me about him Rindow."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I'm glad I could be of assistance. Anyways, both you and Kouta still have a lot to learn technically. Survive a while and you'll do fine. I'm counting on you….. Just don't get killed. Got that?"

"Yes sir," Shin could not help but tease Rindow when he said that in a serious voice.

Rindow sighed and then showed a grin "Sheesh, I told you to do away with all that formalities. Anyway, get out of here. If I remember right, you and Kouta will be doing your first mission together later on."

Shin just gave Rindow a nod and a wave good bye while leaving the room. Shin decided that he would go see what he could do with the terminal in his room since he hadn't really finish looking through it the other day.

Shin then headed straight for the terminal, plugged in his armlet and accessed his account. He proceeded to the equipment page and noticed an option he didn't see the last time. It said 'Upgrade Equipment'. Being curious he decided to select it and found out that he could upgrade the weapon he was currently wielding by providing certain materials from different Aragami or materials.

Seeing that none of his current weapon's upgrades interest him, he decided to check for options he could select, he then found one saying Craft Equipment, he selected that option and saw a whole selection of available guns, swords, shields and other weaponry he could make by also providing the materials needed.

He searched his available options and found a cool demon like sword and he had enough items to craft the sword thus he decided to go for it. It turned out due to some machines that the facility had and with the right amount of materials, weapons could be made with ease, thus Shin was now checking out his newly equipped Tail sword: Sliver. After deciding to recheck the selections at a later date, Shin decided to head for the Main Lobby.

Heading for the counter in which Hibari was at, Shin asked her about a mission that was supposedly assigned to him and Kouta. He found out the mission was to kill an Aragami named Kongou.

**Mission Name: Kongou Giant  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: Tranquil Temple  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Simian Armament, Simian Bone and 500 Fenrir Credits

**Received report of one Kongou invasion to the Temple Ruins, currently home to three Ogretails. Quickly eliminate them all. Keep in mind, Kongou has low spark and blaze resistances, but has keen hearing.**

After finding out that Kouta had already accepted the mission, Shin had no complaints thus told Hibari that he would be accepting it as well. After finishing the details for the mission, Shin went to the vendor beside the counter and bought a few health pills. He then went to the terminal to recheck all of his gear, just in case anything was wrong.

After reconfirming that his gear was all in good condition, he was about to go see Kouta about leaving for the mission, however he saw that Kouta was at the sofas near to the terminals of the main lobby and headed towards him. As Shin was approaching Kouta, he stood up and made his way over to Shin as well. As they were standing facing each other, Kouta suddenly asked, "Hey, um… are we heading out together this time?"

"Yeah, didn't Hibari tell you?"

"I must've missed it. Anyway, glad we both survived so far, that's all that matters in our line of work right?"

"Actually saving people and preventing Aragami from endangering or killing anyone is also a part of our work…"

Kouta seemed to ignore what Shin said and continued with a solemn face

"I don't know what my mom and sister would do if something happened to me, so I've got to watch out. Hey, by the way… you know Sakuya, don't you?"

Shin nodded at his partner's question, "Yeah, I went out on a mission with her yesterday just before the one with Soma."

Kouta then asked with some hand gestures "Are you two closes? She's really pretty, don't you think? Good-looking, friendly and strong…like an Amazon warrior. How hot is that?" he finished with a mild-perverted look on his face.

Shin, despite the awkwardness he felt, answered "We aren't really close. Though I bet there's something going on between Sakuya and Rindow. Though I would have to agree that she is pretty hot, maybe just not in the way you said it."

Kouta once again either ignored what Shin said or seemingly didn't care whatsoever cause he then followed up and meshed his fists together, "All right! I'm getting all pumped here! Let's see who can take out the most enemies during this mission!"

"Whoa, you sure about that? Wouldn't want to hurt your pride," Shin said with a serious face.

Kouta seemed to be undeterred "I'm gonna show that Sakuya how awesome I am!" and also very ignorant of what other people say…

Shin not bothering to tell him that whatever he would do, wouldn't possible be able to match up with whatever Rindow has with Sakuya, so Shin just gave Kouta and amused smile and shrugged.

"Hey Kouta, since you're so eager, I accept your challenge. Shall we head out for this mission?"

Kouta gave a quick nod and bounded for The Den Gate and after a few minutes of preparation, They both left the branch and headed for the Tranquil Temple. While they were airborne, Shin went through his memory about the location known as the Tranquil Temple.

_**The Tranquil Temple**_

**A secret village where people of faith reside in peace. The temple, once the center of village life, has been half-destroyed by Aragami, and the interior is filled with snow. The sound of the freezing wind blowing across the lands might very well be the tragic cries of those who lost their lives to the Aragami… The dull light of the moon assuages the grief of those wandering souls.**

Shin and Kouta landed on top of some kind of tall house, they faced and each other and then Shin said

"Hey considering that we know next to nothing about each other, aside from our full names and that you have a little sister, how about we tell more about each other.

"Sure, and to start things off, I'll go firs: My full name is Fujiki Kouta , Code name KOUTA, my family and I live near to The Den. My living family are my little sis and my mom, I joined Fenrir in order to provide for my family, a place where they can live peacefully not needing to worry about any threats. My God Arc is an Assault gunner type which means I specialized in Shot-type bullets,"

Shin couldn't help but admire Kouta's reasons for joining Fenrir. Seeing that Kouta had finished, Shin began his own re-introduction.

" Once agan, my full name Is Asakura Shin , Codenamed Genesis. I have no living family members and I don't like talking about what happened to them. I joined Fenrir in order to protect everyone I can. I used to live quite the distance away from The Den. I have not bothered to return to that house due to it being a temporary house seeing that I don't really have one of my own. God Arc type is New-type, variable Long sword/Sniper, I'm more or less an all-rounder."

Shin finished with a sigh, and opened his eyes because he closed them during his introduction, and saw that Kouta had a look as if saying that he understood.

"Well that was interesting. Don't worry, I won't be asking you about your family considering you didn't questions about my dad. Anyways, it's nice to meet you again, partner!"

Both were now smiling due to knowing more about each other. Satisfied that they knew each other's strengths, they decided to start the mission, giving each other a good lucky pat on the back, they both hefted up their god arcs and jumped down from the building.

Shin decided to try out a new item that he got from the Vendor, an item that supposedly causes a sort of GPS system that works to track Aragami. As soon as he used the item, he saw that there were three targets quite close to each other with two of them practically next to each and the last one quite a distance away, yet near enough to go to each other in just a few minutes.

He informed Kouta on the location of the Aragami, and they both headed east and up the stairs. As they neared the top of the flight of stairs they were climbing, Shin told Kouta in a soft voice to walk more quietly. He proceeded on to check on the Aragami and he saw that the three targets were Ogretails, two of them were on the left and one of them was by the lake on the right seemingly feasting on something.

He reminded Kouta of their so-called competition but also told him to be cautious and that a competition isn't worth dying for. Kouta acknowledged Shin's advice and prepared themselves to engage in combat. Deciding that a single Ogretail was a target much more advantageous to kill, they both rushed right at it, which did not seem to alert the other two of their location nor that they were currently rushing towards a member of their pack.

As the Ogretail came into range, Shin went for a sliding slash across it which made it turn towards them, greeting them with a barrage of bullets right at their face. Stunned by the sudden pain, it became dazed, making it an easy target for both Shin and Kouta.

Shin decided to enable the predator form of his god arc and devoured a piece of the Ogretail, the same feeling when he first used burst mode came rushing through his veins. He followed through, plunging his sword once again through the Ogretail.

Normally, Shin would continue with the mission instead of wasting time, but he wanted to try something new. Switching his god arc into gun form, he aimed it at Kouta.

"Hey what are you pointing…?"

Kouta never got to finish his exclamation as Shin aimed and fired bullet, straight Kouta! Before Kouta could protest, he felt is body envelope in a light but powerful aura.

"Whoa! I feel…more powerful!"

"It's a link burst," Shin called over the cries of the Ogretail, "it sends you into burst mode, increasing your natural human body capabilities and reflexes. It also gives you an 'Aragami Bullet' which allows you to fire a concentrated blast of the Aragami's energy."

"But be careful, it only lasts for awhile. Firing the Aragami bullet will send you out of burst mode immediately!"

Amazed with the new found feeling of being in burst mode, Kouta instantly forgot about the complaint he was about to make concerning shooting your comrades even if it was not lethal.

Nodding toward each other, the boys quickly formed a plan.

Deciding that splitting up and fighting each Ogretail would be best, Shin chose the right one and Kouta shot at the left As Shin was slashing launching continuous impulse edges whenever he could, Kouta dashed around, sending barrages of bullets toward the Ogretail which collapsed soon after. Thinking it to be dead, Kouta turned around and saw that Shin was looking at his direction when Shin's eyes widened and he rushed towards Kouta, wondering why he had abandoned his target.

"Hey Kouta! Watch out behind you!"

Kouta didn't notice the Ogretail that was about to take a huge chomp of himself until Shin shouted at him. Although Kouta's reflexes were fast enough to turn around, he knew he would not be able to pull the trigger fast enough. He knew he was going to die and at that very moment he found out that the words 'when you are about to experience death, you will view your entire life for the last time' were true as he saw flashbacks about when he played with his little sister Nozomi at the park.

What happened next Kouta did not expect.

Bracing himself, he felt a pair of hands knock him to the side. Shin, now in range, rammed his god arc through the jaws of the Ogretail, killing it instantaneously.

Kouta could not believe his luck. When he saw that he didn't die, he turned around to face Shin, "I…uh…I don't know what to say. Thanks a million, man."

"Don't sweat it," Shin grinned and helped Kouta up.

"No really, if you hadn't…Shin, move!"

Kouta quickly pushed Shin out of the way and fire a blaze bullet right in the last and unsuspecting Ogretails mouth, which made it howl in agony, deciding to end its misery, Kouta aimed his God Arc at the Ogretail and dealt the finishing shot.

Heaving his god arc over his shoulders, Kouta gave a small thumbs up to the new type, "Good thing I paid you back early."

"Guess I'll return the thanks, partner."

Both of them burst into laughter, seeing as both of them had saved each other from near death experiences.

Finally calming down from their previous situation, Kouta wondered where was the so-called Kongou that they were supposed to kill which he decided to joke around a bit "Hey, maybe the Kongou ran away? Wouldn't that be a joy?"

"Hey, don't jinx it. Knowing fate, it would probably appear any time now since you had to say it like that."

"Oh come off it, what? You think the Kongou would somehow just crash right at this place we're standin…"

Kouta trailed off when he saw that a shadow was overcastting them and was pushed to the side by Shin just in time for the Kongou to crash land. Deciding to thank Shin later, Kouta and Shin turned towards the Kongou and saw it was one hell of an ugly Aragami. It had a very wide mouth with a flat face that looked disfigured, and it also had pipe-like objects on the back of its head till its back.

All in all it looked to be exactly like an overgrown gorilla. As they were observing the Kongou, they saw that the Kongou took a very deep breath and saw that some air was coming through it's pipes.

"Hey," Kouta began, readying himself, "no way a gorilla can shoot, right?"

"You might want to rethink that…"

Without warning, the Kongou let out an immense air blast. The two rookies reacted on time, dodging to prevent themselves from getting hit.

"I'll provide distraction, watch yourself, Shin."

Kouta broke away from Shin and began running in circles and firing bullets at the Aragami. It took merely a few shots to send the Kongou flying into rage. He began sprinting towards the Kongou and broke into a slide right under it, which made it fire its air blast a little too late.

"Shin!" Kouta called out, "NOW!"

"Alright, here goes!"

Seeing that the Kongou was distracted, Shin dashed on to the Kongou's back and proceeded to impulse edge the pipes.

However, at that very moment, the Kongou practically sucked in air from all parts of its body and released it in one proximity blast all around its body. Shin, unable to dodge, took direct impact and was launched away.

Seeing that he was dazed due to experiencing that attack, Kouta quickly threw a stun grenade and rushed towards Shin and brought him behind a building to let him recover.

"Thanks for the assistance," Shin expressed gratefulness as he shook his head and stood up, "sorry for being careless."

"Hey no problem, you would've done the same time for me."

As the Kongou desperately tried to seek out the two rookies, Shin's mind began to formulate a plan.

"Kouta," Shin suddenly called his partner closer, "I got a plan, but listen up…"

As Shin quickly ran through his new battle plans, Kouta's smile started to expand, "I think I'm liking this plan."

They went out of their hiding spot and re-engaged the Kongou, with Shin acting as the distraction this time aiming for the face of the Kongou while dodging its swipes. Kouta, on the other hand, was behind the Kongou, planting a snare trap that would paralyze the Kongou long enough to hopefully kill it. Finished with setting the trap, Kouta signaled the still slashing Shin to bring the Kongou towards the trap while he headed to a more strategic spot for shooting at it.

"Hey Shin! The trap's all set up and ready to go! Lure it over here!"

Nodding, Shin dashed towards the trap, stopping right in front of it and facing the Kongou while deploying his shield. The Kongou, seeing that its prey was quite the distance away from him, decided to forego rushing towards the prey. Instead, it curled up and began rolling its way like a bowling bowl towards Shin. Shin not showing fear at all, gazed at the rolling Aragami that was quickly approaching him with determination. As the Kongou was about to reach Shin's area, Shin quickly jumped away,

"Got you!"

As Kongou couldn't stop due to its momentum, it crashed right into the trap which paralyzed it. Seeing his chance, Shin quickly rushed at it and used the predator again and devoured it, thus recharging his burst mode.

"Kouta!" Shin yelled, "hit it!"

Promptly responding to him, Kouta gave his trigger one hard tug, sending the previously earned condensed air blast straight to the Kongou. This sent the Kongou staggering.

Changing his god arc into Gun mode again, Shin shot the newly acquired Aragami bullets to Kouta which re-enabled his Link-Burst and giving him a new condensed Aragami bullet. Kouta, deciding against immediate fire, opted to save and used his normal bullets instead. Shin doubled up and aimed all of his slashes straight at the Kongou's face, giving it large gashes at insane speeds.

Just before the Kongou managed to get rid of the feeling of being paralyzed, Shin gave its one final Impulse edge which managed to break it, causing Kongou to reel back in pain once more. Seeing their chance, they both re-doubled their efforts with the offense.

Shin decided once again, to try something new he learned the other day. He continued to slash at random parts of the Kongou's body but on his third slash, he pressed the trigger that released the predator mode for a quick bit which enabled burst mode only for a little while, also giving him one Aragami bullet instead of the three he would've gotten if he fully unleashed the predator. Shin then shouted to Kouta saying, "Hey Kouta on the count of three we both release our Aragami bullets right at the Kongou. Sound good?"

"Gotcha, taking aim!"

Shin switched his God Arc to Gun form and backpedaled a distance away from the Kongou who was searching for its prey, no doubt still dazed from the two rookie's previous assault. It turned to face Shin and Kouta, who smirked and cried out.

"THREE!"

Of course, the Kongou's world exploded in pain as it was implanted right into the wall of a building that surprisingly didn't fall even with the damage dealt to it. Receiving fatal injuries, the Kongou decided to flee for the moment and try to recover its health by jumping towards the roofs of the buildings and headed for the next floor of the temple. Shin and Kouta, seeing that the Kongou was limping when it climbed up the building, knew that it was in critical health thus rushed after it intending to end its life before it could regroup.

When they finished climbing up the flight of stairs, they saw it eating some concrete behind a building.

"It's probably weak from all our bashing," Shin whispered.

"Then let's finish it off."

Creeping silently behind the Aragami, the duo leapt forth and surprised the Kongou with a barrage of continuous attacks. Seeing that its meal was disturbed, the Kongou turned towards the two humans just in time to get to get its shoulder bitten by the predator of Shin's God Arc.

Entering burst mode, Shin used his enhanced abilities and leapt into the air, raising his god arc, "CHEW ON THIS!"

Giving the gorilla-like Aragami one clean swipe, the Kongou's head was effectively hacked of as Shin swung his god arc.

"Dude!" Kouta cheered, "that was wicke-whoa!"

Only now noticing all the pains and aches in their body, Shin and Kouta slumped against the walls of the building. Both youth's felt their bodies sticky and painful from their intense battle.

"Hey," Kouta asked through his pants, "so who won the competition?"

"I guess I won," Shin declared, "considering I managed to get the Kongou with one Ogretail kill and another with as a draw with you, though it was a close match though."

"Ah well, I'll get more chances in the future, don't think this'll be the last time, I'll challenge you once more."

With that they both headed for the waiting area for the helicopter. After waiting for an hour or two, they boarded the Heli and made their way home.

After reporting the success of the mission to Tsubaki, they thanked each other and Shin told Kouta they both did great during the mission, after the dismissal from Tsubaki, they both went back to their rooms to sleep the rest of the day away.

As Shin was about to fall into the realm of unconsciousness, Shin wondered what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>And that's for chapter 4, although not really necessary, i'd like it if you guys were to review and tell me what you like or hate about the fic at the moment, at least that way i know what i'm doing right or wrong ~ so I shall hope for reviews even if they may never come ( confidence issues + i have lousy english skills)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Anyways have fun reading

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Soma's First mission and a giant so-called fish<span>

_Time Skip: one week later_

Shin was resting from the almost non-stop mission spree he and Kouta had done, they had killed numerous Aragami and Shin had finally had the time for a break. Apparently he had just woken up from his nap; Shin got up from his bed and decided to access the Norn database, and recheck the upgrade/crafting equipment menu, looking through the various selections available to him.

In the end, Shin then decided to upgrade the Falcon sniper that he had into a rail gun using the materials he and Kouta had gotten from their mission spree, he then equipped said gun to his God Arc.

Next, He checked what other options he could do in the equipment page, however he saw that there wasn't anything new, so he decided to recheck the equipment slots he had on his God Arc.

Shin knew that besides equipping a sword, gun and a shield, one could also change the type of burst mode enhancements one would receive when entering into burst mode, such as dealing more damage when using swords, guns or even better defensive capabilities by changing the control unit of a God Arc.

As he searched through his inventory, Shin saw that he had various control units which were probably compliments by Fenrir, as he was browsing through the list of units he had, he reminded himself that he had to choose wisely since the control unit he chose would determine what enhancement he would receive during burst.

After a few moments for browsing Shin made his decision.

"I guess I'll go with the 'Soldier' control unit since it's the most balanced for my method of combat."

He then proceeded to check for other armaments that can be equipped to his God Arc. Shin saw two more empty slots which he made a mental note to ask Rindow about later on. Satisfied with the changed he made, he decided to leave the room.

The moment he left the room, He saw the girl he met previously when he first went to the 's laboratory. "Hey there, I didn't catch your name the last time we met, I'm Shin Asakura, currently in the 1st unit"

"Hey-y, my name's Kanon Daiba and I'm with the 2nd unit together with Tatsumi and Brendan, oh wait! You haven't met them right? I'll introduce you guys to each other some other day"

"Sure, uh thanks in advance, it's nice to meet more people I would work with in the future, although I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to introduce yourself right?"

Kanon began blushing in embarrassment, "Oh right! I'm sorry; I can be somewhat of an airhead sometimes. Anyways, asked me to call for you and Kouta since he had a lecture for both of you something about the workings of The Den."

"Oh? Dammit not another Lecture, oh well, I'll better be on my way least I be late for the lecture, see ya around Kanon." And Shin smiled as he left Kanon who just waved at him.

**Scene Change: 's Laboratory**

When Shin entered the room, he saw that had already set up the monitor for the lecture and that Kouta was sitting by the couch with a lot of tomes on the table in front of him, greeting both of them good morning, Shin made his way to his seat next to Kouta and the Lecture began.

Dr. Sakaki greeted "Good morning you two, let's start things with a question. Have you ever of the term 'Arcology'? "

Both Shin and Kouta looked clueless, and seeing that, decided to take pity on them since it was the reason they were here for after all.

"Arcology means 'a building completely self-contained and self-sufficient in production and consumption'."

Shin's eyes then widened in realization as Dr. Sakaki said "Yes, as you might or might not have guessed, this Fenrir branch with the Den at its center can be thought of as a type of arcology. To put it in extreme terms, with the exception of a certain branch, should the entire Fenrir Corp, collapse… this one remaining branch will be able to live on, exactly as it did before, by taking care of production and consumption on its own."

At this point of the lecture, Kouta looked sleepy, Shin guessed that he didn't get to sleep last night; Shin decided to give Kouta a break and allowed him to doze off.

Besides, if he wanted to know what he missed, filling up the blanks wouldn't be so hard. Ignoring or perhaps not caring about his audience, the Doctor just continued the lecture.

"The Den has a fully equipped plant below for producing food, God Arc, and various other materials… and it boasts a solid defensive capacity, with an Anti-Aragami Armored Wall along its perimeter, not to mention you top-notch God Eater among other things. That's the Fenrir branch in a nutshell. It is a highly advance arcology project optimized to protect human kind." As Dr. Sakaki said this, the monitor behind him showed various pictures of facilities all around the Den.

Kouta then snored but Dr. Sakaki didn't show that he was annoyed by this action nor did Shin notice any reaction at all on the Doctor's face, instead Dr. Sakaki continued seriously

"But there's still one issue that plagues us, it can only house a limited of people at any given time." At this, Shin noticed that Kouta seemed to awake from his drowsiness as his eyes shot wide open and began listening attentively.

"As I'm sure you all know, there has been, for some time a vast Outer Ghetto surrounding, the Far East Branch. But the fact is that we still don't have the space available to house them all here. I'm afraid the best we can do at this time is to surround the Outer Ghetto with an Anti-Aragami Armored Wall."

Kouta voiced out his thoughts all of a sudden which showed that he was very worried about situation of the Outer Ghetto,

"But do you think that's enough? I hear the armor has been compromised a lot lately."

Shin too grew worried at hearing Kouta mention that piece of information, what Dr. Sakaki said next did not help at all.

"Well, that's why we have the God Eater Defense Unit posted there." suddenly appeared to be in deep thought and his eyes widened in realization, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot your family lives in the Outer Ghetto. Forgive me for sounding so flippant."

"Oh no… I just…" Kouta never got to finish what he wanted to say as told them about some interesting news.

"Actually there was a plan to expand the Den downward and build another Residential Section."

Kouta not that satisfied with the news, remembered a piece of news he heard from somewhere, where that was, Shin did not know.

"But the Aegis Project improved on that plan and made it even safer right?"

Where ever Kouta received that news, it seemed that it was true as the Doctor confirmed Kouta's question.

"At this time, most of the resources from the Far East Branch's Underground Plant are being relocated to Aegis Construction. However, why don't we talk about that some other time? It's still pretty early in the morning; you two must not have had breakfast yet. Well that concludes the lecture for the day. So go ahead and grab your rations before they run out of this morning's batch."

Not needing any more encouragement, Shin and Kouta thanked and made their way to the cafeteria. Once they reached the cafeteria, they saw that they were the only two in the room. They both went up to the ration's counter and grabbed a tray each.

Thanking the staff that was manning to counter, they made their way towards a table. On their way; Shin noticed an extra counter that he didn't see was there the last time he arrived in here. He placed his tray on the table and turned towards Kouta while gesturing to the counter

"Hey I'll be going to check out that counter for awhile, you're welcome to eat my share of the rations though, was never a fan of giant corn on a cob."

Kouta sweat dropped "There's no way in hell I would eat your share, everyone has to suffer this!"

Shin snapped his fingers 'Damn and here I thought I'd be able to get away from eating that today.'

Shin walked towards the counter with a dark cloud over his head showing how he felt at the moment. Shin shook his head as he reached the counter and saw that it sold a lot of variety of food, from pizza to ramen.

Although the prices were quite high, Shin thought ' I guess, considering our situation these prices are fair considering these food are counted as luxurious meals compared to more easily produced rations."

At that moment, he swore that he would one day treat himself to something or maybe when he manages to get girl he bring her here one day.

Shin then made his way back to the table and saw that Kouta had already finished half of his portion was quickly devouring the rest of it, not wanting Kouta to be waiting for him to finish later on, Shin immediately began eating as well despite finding the taste stale after eating the same thing over and over again.

After only a few minutes, they both finished their meals and Shin proceeded to tell Kouta about the counter he looked at.

"Man, there were a lot of different kinds of food which could be bought over there, even traditional food from when Japan was still not infested with Aragami. One day, we have got to give it a try."

Kouta could agree, vigorously nodding his head at the aspect of eating food from the past. Shin chuckled at the dreamy expression on Kouta's face and snapped him out of his day dream by clapping in front of his face and when Shin finally had his attention, he told Kouta that he would be wondering around the base.

Kouta just scowled playfully as if notifying Shin, that piece of information was insignificant compared to the glorious daydream he was having. Feeling sheepish, Shin said good bye to Kouta and went to find Rindow.

After questioning Tsubaki, he found out that Rindow was in his room, relaxing after a mission he recently went. Which lead to Shin being in front of said room knocking on the door. Inside, Rindow opened his door wondering who was out there, was surprised to see Shin.

"Hey there, am I needed for another mission or something?"

Shin shook his head "nah, I was just wondering if I could ask you a few things."

Rindow raised a brow while gesturing to Shin "Sure come on in, "

Shin went over to Lindow and they both sat on the sofa facing each other as Rindow asked, "Well... what do you wanna know?"

"Umm, for starters, earlier this morning, I checked my equipment menu from the Terminal and noticed that my God Arc could be equipped with 2 more extra objects, aside from a sword, gun, shield and control unit. I was hoping that you could tell me what could be equipped into those slots."

Rindow chuckled when he heard the rookie's plight but it wasn't insulting or anything more of being amused. "Ahh, so that's your dilemma. All New recruits have problems figuring out those two slots. The two slots you mentioned are equipped with upgrade chips that enhance the ability of your god arc. They're somewhat like a control unit except that these enhancements are permanent as long as the chips are slotted in."

Rindow then chuckled again due to him seeing Shin's amazed expression.

Rindow then told Shin "There are a whole variety of upgrades that can be equipped to your God Arc, although the access to higher upgrades requires a higher god eater position."

After his explanation, Rindow's eyes lit up as if remembering something and he stood up, asked to be excused for awhile and approached his terminal, Rindow then accessed it and checked his inventory.

Shin tilted his head wondering what Rindow was doing when he suddenly exclaimed.

"Alright! I knew I had some left!"

"What did you find?" Shin said as he went over and tried to look at the screen to find out.

Rindow moved a bit in order to allow Shin to have an easier time watching. He then showed Shin his inventory which was filled with tons of Aragami materials.

However what Rindow highlighted was a group of upgrades that were of low rank, probably when he too was a rookie God Eater.

"Here, slot your armlet into the other slot; I'll transfer these upgrades to your inventory since I have no use of them."

Shin amazed that someone would just give him freebies, thanked Rindow profusely which made Rindow very amused with his actions.

"Hey hey it's alright; they'd be left there catching dust anyways so it might as well do some good with you using them."

After Shin once again thanked Rindow, they both went back to their previous seats, this time, each with a cup of tea.

"Hey Rindow, I was curious and umm... could you tell me what was your very first mission together with Soma? Since you both seem to very close."

Rindow grimaced as if remembering something gruesome or painful, not that Shin knew what he was remembering, "My first mission with Soma huh…, I guess it would be fine to tell you about that…"

"It was the year 2064, it was my 4th year being in Fenrir, and I was in a squad together with my sister, Tsubaki. One day, we were assigned to a mission, somewhere at Russian. Upon being briefed, the director entered and brought along with him, a teen around your age, he was a quiet one, never saying anything unless directly asked."

Shin's eyes widened figuring out who it was that Rindow was talking about.

"Yep, you guessed it right, that was Soma… he was a very serious person then, and is still a serious brat now although he is more friendly in a sense. The three of us boarded the Helicopter and left for Russian, It was snowing very heavily there; when we arrived we were greeted by a Fenrir agent. The location of the mission was a Russian Military branch which was using nuclear energy as power. It was also used to power a sort of shield that covered the whole base; however we knew, that kind of shield would not stand against an Aragami attack... "

Shin nodded at Rindow's statement but did not say anything as he did not want to interrupt.

"Upon entering the base, we were underestimated then due to our age, so we weren't treated well, mostly due to us being God eaters thus they were jealous. We were in the briefing room, when suddenly the ground shook and Soma somehow knew that they were under attacked by Aragami and told us about it. We immediately left the building and went outside to confront the Aragami. Due to the Briefing room being at the highest point of the Base, we had to board the Helicopter and had it bring us right into the crowd of Aragami. "

Shin's eyes narrowed in thought but decided not to say any accusations nor interrupt Rindow's retelling.

"After reaching the dropping point, we three readied our God Arcs and jumped down with Soma landing on an Aragami impaling it with his Buster blade. We quickly made our way through a lot of Aragami since back then, they were much easier to kill due to not being that high in their evolutionary process. Soma despite being cold actually saved quite a number of people back then, though some were grossed out when they saw Soma's God Arc's Predator feeding on the corpse of an Aragami. "

Rindow laughed remembering the faces of those soldiers as Shin began to laugh as well imagining the image of such a scene. After wiping his eyes from the tears that were caused by laughing a little too much, Rindow continued the story.

"When the battle seemed like it was going to be unending. The troops that were combating the Aragami received an order and suddenly left the battlefield by helicopters. We were all wondering what on earth what going on when suddenly the base was basked in a bright white light. And we were all blinded. When we came to, we were all buried by rubble due to the base self-destructing using its nuclear power plant as the source; our squad only survived due to the Bias Factors in our bodies preventing the nuclear explosion from killing us."

When Shin heard Rindow saying that they survived a nuclear explosion, all he could do was gawk while Rindow laughed at his expense.

"The aftermath of the explosion was a huge ass crater which also cleared the skies and stopped the snow from falling, although a lot of them escaped, somewhere buried under the rubble and we dug them out, the Fenrir's medic team arrived moments later, and tried to save who they could, however they were too late. "

Both of them looked solemn at that point but Rindow shook his head and continued.

"The casualties that day were 100 solders, all dying either by Aragami or by the explosion. Tsubaki was sad due to what had occurred while Soma was just silent as usual. All in all, after bringing all the victims onto the helicopters, we headed back to base. Now that I think about it, on the way back from what was left of the base, I think I saw a human being standing on the borders of the crater, but it might just be a delusion due to the heat we were experiencing since the clouds were all cleared away from the explosion. Well that's it, that's the very first mission I went on with Soma."

As Rindow ended his story, he looked at Shin and saw that he was awe-struck. Shin honestly did not expect Rindow's first mission with Soma would be one where the odds were definitely against them.

Shin respect for Rindow rose significantly and after snapping out of his daze, he said, "Whoa, that must've been a very scary yet exciting experience"

"Haha, to be honest, I was very worried during that time, constantly wondering whether or not we would survive. In a way, we were lucky that the commander of that base detonated the nuclear power plant, since it destroyed all the surrounding Aragami."

After that, both Shin and Rindow talked for a few more minutes and then a 'beep' was heard from Rindow's Terminal signaling that he had received a mail. Excusing himself, Rindow went ahead and checked the mail, after reading it, he turned towards Shin.

"We're assigned a Mission; we'll have to go to the lobby and meet Sakuya to get briefed by Hibari."

Shin blinked at the sudden news of going on a mission with both Rindow and Sakuya before nodding, "Alright, let's go then, I'll go on ahead and meet you there."

Rindow gave Shin a wave good bye as he took out a few items from his inventory.

Shin had just finished his preparations for the mission and had just entered the main lobby. He saw that Sakuya was watching television; he was near enough to listen to what the reporter was saying.

"Next… This year saw more demonstrations by protesters. This morning, an anti-Fenrir protest was held in front of all global branches. The Demonstration was led by a group comprised mainly of people from the Outer Ghetto. Calling on Fenrir to increase rationing, reinforce defenses and increase hiring…The protesters marched for approximately 2 hours then dispersed fairly peacefully."

Deciding that he had heard enough, Shin walked down the Stairs and Sakuya who noticed him, waved at him.

"Hey, this way, this way!"

Shin then approached Sakuya,

"Hey Sakuya, watching the news?"

"Hey yourself, yes I am watching the news which is nothing new; in any case, I'm hearing good things about you!"

"Really? I didn't do anything worth the kinds words they probably have said."

"Oh stop being modest, you're exceeding expectations, it's a good thing, they can't praise you enough for the work you've done." Sakuya then looked solemn and didn't meet Shin's eyes as she said, "But, uh, try not to overdo it, okay? You see, the greatest God Eaters… tend to die young." Sakuya then turned to the side when she heard Rindow say in an amused voice

"Meaning I've got a long life ahead of me. Is that what you're saying?"

Sakuya chuckled knowing that there was no venom is that sentence and that Rindow had only said to stop her from feeling solemn.

"Keeping executive hours as usual? She teased

Sarcasm was easily identified when Rindow replied "Sure, because I'm an executive! All right, another day of fun work, guys!"

"It's just gonna be the three of us today," He turned to face Sakuya "I'll take the lead, Sakuya you're the backup." "Roger ", Rindow then turned towards Shin. " And you're the commando. Show us what a New-Type can do… remember your training." Shin gave a nod "Understood".

A ring was then heard coming from Rindow's pocket, he took out a phone and probably had mail, as he was reading the mail. He suddenly furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at the content of the mail. Sakuya seeing how serious Rindow looked, said

"Was there anything else?"

Rindow then remember he wasn't alone and turned to face Sakuya.

"Well, um… don't die, all right?"

Sakuya gave Rindow a wiry smile as she said.

"Thank you for your very thorough orders. Big Boss"

And with that, they talked to Hibari, for the briefing of the mission.

_**Mission Name: Crocodile Two  
>Mission Client: Fenrir,<br>Location: Sunken Grid  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**_

Rewards: Draconic Scale, Draconic Gun and 500 Fenrir Credits

_**Eliminate 1 Gboro-Gboro in the Factory Ruins. Spark is proven effective on this large beast. Ogretails are also confirmed to be in the area. Try to avoid conflict with them and focus on your target.**_

After Rindow confirmed that each of the members of team had finished their preparation for the mission, they headed out.

**Scene Change: Sunken Grid**

It was not the first time he had come to this place, yet it was still as depressing as usual, the misty and damp environment was not helping at all. Rindow told Shin and Sakura that they would be heading right in an anti-clockwise direction of the place. Thus they began sprinting after hefting their God Arcs, at one point when they reached the entrance to the path of going into the main building, which only a forest.

Shin spotted it and shouted " There it is!" which made the team turn to the direction where Shin was pointing at and saw the Gboro-Gboro, it had razor sharp teeth, scaly skin like a reptile, a huge back fin with horns on it head. It also had huge fins on its side that it was using to walk. It also had a cannon shaped nose.

Shin changed his God Arc to gun form and equipped shot-type spark bullets, he and Sakuya got ready to shoot as much as they could at the Gboro-Gboro, and they were waiting for the signal from Rindow, who was currently sneaking at it from behind.

Once he got near enough, Rindow shouted "Fire at will!"

Shin and Sakuya then let loose their barrage of bullets. The Gboro-Gboro looked around as if not knowing who or what was hitting it, it then noticed that the flashes of light coming from the bullets where from its back thus turned around, however before it did, Rindow had managed to take a bite using predator.

Thus the battle really began, after few more shots, Shin felt a bit empty and could not shoot any bullets which he reminded himself to ask Sakuya what had happened, he changed to Sword mode and made his way into battle with Rindow slashing and Sakuya shooting.

At one point of the battle, The Gboro-Gboro rushed in their direction, Rindow and Sakuya dashed to their sides escaping while Shin jumped and reached the head of the Gboro-Gboro and used the predator mode of his sword to latch on the back fin of the Gboro-Gboro.

He then murmured " Oh Shit…" having second thoughts that what he did was a terrible idea before being flung around by the flailing Aragami, He had no choice but to hang on since the Gboro-Gboro obviously did not like having a passenger which made it thrash around. Getting sick of being treated as a rag doll, Shin decided to have his predator simply take a chump of the Gboro-Gboro and entered burst mode while saving the 3-way drop Aragami bullet for later.

Due to its excessive thrashing which it also was roaring quite loudly, three Ogretails had arrived at their location, Shin informed Rindow that he would take care of them while making sure to collecting Aragami bullets whenever he could, not long afterwards, Shin rejoined Rindow with six 3-way needles, one rapid needle.

"I'm passing on the bullets!" true to his word, he sent three of the 3-way needles to Rindow which enabled Link-Burst, They then danced a waltz of carnage all around the Gboro-Gboro with Sakuya providing covering fire.

At one point, after dodging various bites and spins from the Gboro-Gboro, it stopped in place and was facing Sakuya, its back fin was then standing up straight and Shin saw some blue liquid collecting in its mouth and promptly shouted at Sakuya

"Sakuya! It's about to fire some kind of projectile, get out of its line of fire!"

Thanks to the warning, Sakuya managed to escape what looked like to be a huge blue sphere of water.

"Thanks for the heads up!"

The Gboro-Gboro then ran and they chased it and found it eating something at the corner of the Grid. Rindow told Sakuya to get ready to fire once it turned around, while he and Shin made their way to take a bite. The Gboro-Gboro was so focused on eating; that it did not notice the two sets of foots steps behind it coming closer and closer.

Once they were near enough, they both released their predators, and took a huge bite. Shin received three more 3-way drops which meant he now had six. After entering burst mode and focusing their enhanced slashes on the fins, they had managed to cut open the Aragami's tail fins and its horn However…

"Whoa it isn't even responding to the pain!"

It simply faced them again, straightening its back fin. Since it was looking at Rindow Shin had assumed that only he would be hit which Rindow would dodge , thus he went ahead and rushed at it at an angle just right of where the Gboro-Gboro was aiming,

Shin did not expect a blue sphere impacting him, sending him flying to the small body of water, which the Gboro-Gboro followed, in the dark water, Shin saw that the the Gboro-Gboro looked especially fearsome.

'Scary….'

it was about to swim at Shin and take a bite, when Shin aimed his sword down with the gun barrel facing the floor, and released an impulse edge which he used as a booster of sorts and managed to dodge while surfacing and reaching land.

"Phew… that was close"

As they got ready for the Gboro-Gboro to surface, Shin and Rindow hefted up their swords for an easier time cutting the Gboro-Gboro when it surfaced while Sakuya took aim, after a few more moments it surfaced and was greeted to a shot in the right eye and a cut on both sides of its jaw, which actually cut some of its fangs which littered the floor.

It roared in pain and rushed at them, after dashing aside, they turned back to the Gboro-Gboro expecting it to be in a dazed but shin didn't expect another blast hitting so near here thus went flying, however he did not get as damaged as it seemed because he immediately went back into the fight. After a few more laser shots and direct cuts to its back fin, it broke which made the Gboro-Gboro fall down in heap due to the pain.

Rindow then shouted " Now's our chance!", he and Shin then began slashing at the Aragami's body mercilessly, In between their carnage, Shin thought of something, switching to his gun, he then used the 3-way needles to shoot at the Gboro-Gboro's fins, which made the fins stuck to the ground making it unable to move. Thus was at the mercy of their group.

Seeing that it couldn't move, it decided that shooting them would be the only method it had, however Shin prepared for it this time and aimed his gun right into the mouth and fired all the 3-way drops he had which filled the Gboro-Gboro's mouth with a ton of water which the collected pressure of the water caused it to launch backwards and implanted into the wall while the needles that were piercing the fins had torn them.

After approaching the Gboro-Gboro, they found that it was dead, and proceeded to extract its core and materials from it. After commenting on various part of the battle, Shin asked what was on his mind earlier.

"Hey Sakuya? Why is it that earlier when I was firing with my gun, I seemed to run out of bullets and felt kinda empty, although the empty feeling went away as soon as I went back slashing at it.

"Well, the guns of the God Arc run on oracle energy, which for you new types can suck right out of an Aragami just by slashing at it with your sword."

Shin's mouth was wide open, in an 'oh' expression. He had always found it weird that the bullets only came in one piece instead of whole set. It seemed that one only needed a single bullet to fire the rest with oracle energy.

After thanking Sakuya for answering his questions, they made their way back and after reporting their mission success to Tsubaki, they each left for their rooms after saying good night to each other and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>And... Chapter 5 is Done, please do review and tell me what you likedislike about this fic. It would help a lot~. See ya next time


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Anyways have fun reading

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: First four-person mission<span>

After doing his usual activities, Shin went to down to the main lobby and saw a black haired male wearing a red jacking gesturing waving at him. Assuming that the teen wanted to talk with him, Shin went over to see what he had to say.

The teen introduced himself as Tatsumi O'Mori, he was the leader of the squad that Kanon was in and used a short sword type God Arc.

"Hey before you came to Fenrir, what did you do?"

Shin shrugged and told Tatsumi "I didn't really do anything, mostly just minor jobs just to get through life."

Tatsumi blinked before saying "I see… well at least you're better off than me…" the air then turned unpleasant as both of them did not know what to say to continue their conversation.

Shin looked around for anything that could allow him to escape his predicament. He noticed Sakuya standing near a Terminal and saw that she seemed dazed. He informed Tatsumi that he would be going to talk to Sakuya and told him that he hoped to be able to talk with him in the future.

Tatsumi gave Shin a nod, as he made his way towards Sakuya. As Shin got near Sakuya, she seemed to snap out of whatever funk she was in and blinked before stating.

"Huh? You seem down…"

Shin was silent for a few moments due to the suddenness of the statement, he then informed her "Nah, I'm not feeling down at all, thought I am puzzled by the fact that the Gboro-Gboro was actually pretty easy to kill despite it being larger than the Aragami I have come across so far."

Sakuya placed a finger on her chin as she mulled over her thoughts before finally saying.

"Well … the Gboro-Gboro is one of the more simpler Aragami we face considering that its attacks are more easily predictable compared to the other Aragami, though that might just be from my perspective. In any case, don't let the difficulty of the creature you're facing dull your awareness during combat or else you won't like the consequences… Alright?"

Shin gave a determined gaze while affirming Sakuya that he would always be careful during missions."

Sakuya chuckled at Shin's seriousness and told him.

"You don't have to be so formal you know? We are after all more than mere acquaintances."

Shin rubbed his head sheepishly while telling Sakuya. "Eh… but sempai is my sempai after all, it'd be rude not to show proper respect."

Sakuya's stern gaze easily crushed Shin's statement and in the end made him relent to being less formal.

As they continued their conversation with minor topics, Shin thought of what he could do and in the end despite it being a little tiring to continuously do. Eventually, he made his decision and told Sakuya that he would see her later as he then headed for Hibari's counter to see if there were any miscellaneous missions he could do to pass the time.

The mission that was available was a fairly simple one that would not take much time. It was simply exterminating three zygotes and two cocoon maidens at the temples.

After asking Kouta to join him on the mission, both of them headed for the Den Gate and departed for the location of the mission.

_Time skip: the mission_

Shin and Kouta had only spent an hour on the mission. However when they arrived at the Den, they found that Rindow had asked for them on a four person mission, which Hibari told them to meet Rindow and the rest of the team at the City of Mercy, As they restocked on whatever they had used during their previous mission, Hibari gave them the mission details.

**Mission Name: Concrete Jungle  
>Mission Client: Fenrir,<br>Location: City of Mercy  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Angel Shell, Rough Barrel and 500 Fenrir credit

**Eliminate 1 Kongou and 3 Zygotes in the Old City, Pierce attacks to legs low Kongou movement. Crush attacks to the face should deal a fatal blow. Avoid its air and ground tactics with Zygotes.**

Shin and Kouta eventually arrived at the ledge where Shin had done his first mission, they noticed that Soma and Sakuya were relaxing and Shin gave them a nod and a wave respectively while Kouta was more vocal with his greeting.

Shin noticed that Rindow was nowhere to be seen and asked Soma about his whereabouts. He had no idea either and told Shin not to bother him. Shin went over to where Sakuya and Kouta were chatting about something and asked Sakuya, she gave the same answer as Soma but informed Shin that there was nothing to worry about and he'll eventually be here.

After few more minutes of waiting. Rindow finally arrived and without telling them where he was at, he exclaimed,

"Hey, it's another great day to work! Return to base safe and sound. That's all"

Kouta had a puzzled look on his face while Shin sweatdropped thinking, 'is that suppose to be the orders we have to follow…?'

Kouta then questioned, "Huh? That's it?"

Sakuya said in a sing-song voice," You won't last long if you keep questioning him like that…"

Shin didn't say anything due to him still mulling over what Sakuya had said, trying to find out the meaning o her words.

Soma however felt that this conversation was pointless which he immediately voiced out without any care.

"This is pointless…"

Rindow however did not take what Soma said seriously, as he knew Soma did not mean it as an insult.

He commented to the group while facing Shin, "Good to see that except for one of us, our souls are all connected."

Shin felt his face burn due to the stares coming from everyone and faced the ground not knowing what to say. Rindow chuckled when he decided to cut Shin some slack, "Ha, ha! I'm just kidding. And don't look so sad."

Shin gave him a sheepish grin and Rindow returned the grin while facing the whole group with his expression turning serious.

"This is the first four-person mission these members have preformed. Just do what you always do."

Hearing this Shin couldn't help but ask, "Seeing that there are five people here, I assume you aren't coming along with this mission?"

Rindow shook his head at how sharp Shin could be sometimes while answering, "Well, you see, I've been asked on a secret date right after this. So this just gonna be the four of you today.

Shin however found this weird and voiced out his thoughts, "You're leaving us here for a date? Is that even allowed? Or is the secret date not really a date... "Mumbling out the last part.

If Rindow heard the accusation he did not show any signs of denying nor confirming it, guessing that it was a private manner. Shin decided he had better not continue his line of questioning.

Rindow's pocket emitted a beep which was his found, he took it out and read a message narrowing his eyes, "If I don't get there in time, my date will get mad and leave. Talk about impatient."

Which Shin guessed that it was probably something to do with an Aragami instead of really a date as Rindow seemed to be less uncaring as he seemed to be.

Rindow then told the group that he was taking off, he reminded them of his usual orders, which were not to die and to make sure that they were to come back alive. All of a sudden, Soma blurted out as Rindow turned to leave, "They're your own orders. Better make sure you follow them yourself!"

Sakuya also told him "Try not to stay out too late Rindow, Okay?" Rindow then gave her a nod and proceeded to the Helicopter. Seeing that Rindow left, Sakuya turned to face the three boys and said, "All right then, let's go!"

Each member giving her a nod and then jumped down from the ledge, Shin then told Sakuya that it would be better that they separate considering that the targets for this mission were numerous, he also said that if a group manages to meet the Kongou, they were to signal the other group with a flare, and that group would make their way towards the flare that is… if they weren't engaged in combat.

Sakuya agreed with the plan and grouped together with Soma and headed right of their location while Shin and Kouta headed left. When Shin and Kouta entered the area, they did not see any sign of an Aragami nearby, the same situation was with Soma and Sakuya, however after a few more moments of wandering around the barren area, Shin and Kouta heard a roar coming from the building in front of them.

While waiting for whatever it was in the building to show itself, Shin told Kouta to get ready the flare in the case that it was their target. After a few more tense minutes of listening to the rumbling footsteps, the Kongou came out of a hole made by some Aragami in the building.

Shin signaled Kouta to release flare; however it seemed that their lucked had run out after fighting the Aragami in the previous mission.

Because backup would not be coming their way anytime soon, both Sakuya and Soma saw the flare and as they began to move towards it, three zygotes ambushed them and they were forced to engage. Sakuya then informed Shin about their situation through the communicators they had. Shin received the message and relayed it to Kouta.

"It seems that our sempais are a little busy at the moment, so we're on our own with this one, be cautious and don't get hit!"

Kouta acknowledged the order and they sprung into combat, the Kongou seemingly locked onto them as Shin was rushing forward while Kouta was shooting spark bullets at it's to try and blind it, the Kongou however seemingly ignored the pain and focused for a air blast right in front of it.

Shin seeing that it was going to do so, shouted at Kouta. "Heads up! Incoming projectile"

Shin's warning was quick enough to allow Kouta to dodge the air blast just in time.

After Shin had dodged the initial air blast, he found that there was another one heading right for him. Shin then knew that he had no time to make a move to dodge the blast, deployed his shield, Shin's shield had managed to take the brunt of the blast although it did make Shin's hands a little numb due to the pressure he had to exert to keep the shield deployed.

After he shook of the numbness of his hands while Kouta distracted the Kongou, Shin went and continued dashing towards the Kongou with Kouta also continuing to providing cover fire to try and distract it from the approaching Shin.

The Kongou seeing that it would not be able to reach the gunner in time, decided to take its chances with the approaching prey, it then got ready to swing its fist at Shin when shin angled his body and deployed his shield once again. Due to the angle in which he blocked, he managed to continue moving and used the hook like edge of his tail sword: Sliver II, which he had upgraded just before he and Kouta had arrived for this mission, to hook onto the Kongou's legs and made it fall down.

Shin then swiftly used his predator to take a chomp of the Kongou before switching into gun mode as the Kongou was standing up. Shin then saw that the Kongou was facing the tired Kouta was ran out of stamina from firing almost nonstop while switching to better locations to be able to hit the more exposed areas, once Shin saw that the Kongou was curling up into a ball, Shin immediately shouted to Kouta. "Kouta get the hell out of the way! It's coming right for you!"

Kouta hearing Shin's voice looked up in time to see the Kongou bowling itself right at him and managed to dodge right in time. Shin quickly made his way to Kouta seeing that the Kongou was in a daze from rolling itself in such high speeds.

Arriving at the area where Kouta was standing, Shin placed a snare trap in front of them and eyed Kouta. "Hey you all right? Nothing broken?"

"Yeap, I'm all right, thanks for the heads up." They then heard the roar as Shin was about tell Kouta that it was no problem and turned to see the Kongou was making its way towards them rapidly by turning itself into a giant sized bowling ball once again.

Kouta noticing the trap that Shin had placed in front of them, gave Shin a nod and they both jumped backwards a bit just in case, however that turned out to be unneeded as the Kongou got snared by the trap and they continued their assault.

Shin dashed towards the mouth of the Kongou which was open due to it panting from the pain it was experiencing, and unleashed a barrage of Impulse edges right into its mouth, which made it howl in pain. Shin actually blinked in surprise as the impulse edges somehow got rid of the paralyzing effect that the snare trap was producing.

From Shin's peripheral vision, he saw that Sakuya and Soma were making their way towards them and gave a relief sigh, when suddenly he got rammed hard by the Kongou and was sent flying backwards quite a distance, Shin was wondering why Kouta had not warned him while trying to get rid of the ringing in his head.

He then saw that Sakuya had aimed her gun at him and shot a green laser, distress was the only thing he felt as the laser flew towards and him and pierced his body, however instead of feeling pain or the numbness that would signal his death, he felt rejuvenated and reminded himself to ask Sakuya about the green laser later on. They then faced the now enraged Kongou.

The Kongou then rushed at the two only to turn its arms sideways and began to spinning a like a beyblade, Sakuya and Shin had backed away far enough to not get hit by the stupid Aragami, and were shooting the bullets, Shin then saw Soma dashing directly for the still dazed Kongou and Shin switched his bullets to the Aragami bullets he had gotten from the Kongou earlier and shot all three of them which enabled Soma to enter Link Burst level 3.

Soma then used the momentum of his dash which was boosted by the link burst that Shin had sent him, to swing his giant blade right into the face of the Kongou, which actually made it fly into the building behind it and caused it to collapse in a heap, Soma then turned to Shin.

"The support was not needed but thanks anyways"

"No problem, nice swing by the way."

Shin briefly remembered their reactions when he informed them about the ability that New-Types had which was being able to enable link burst.

Shin and Soma then gave each other an appreciative nod, which caused Sakuya to look at them with a happy smile on her face seeing that the two silent people of the group were finally connecting.

They then rushed towards the Kongou whose roar brought back their attention to it and proceeded to hack at it causing the pipes on its back to be broken by Soma's overhead slash, its face broken by Kouta's barrage of bullets and its legs were bleeding profusely due to Sakuya's sniping.

"Nice one guys!" Shin was then the recipient of a glare from Sakuya despite the danger they were in and finished lamely "and girls?..." that seemed to mollify Sakuya because she turned her attention back to the Kongou as it got up and faced away.

Shin then dashed towards its tail as it was running away from the battle and swung his tail swd and cut off the tail with one clean swipe which caused the Kongou to fall and Soma dealing the final blow by having his Predator bite the head off.

Seeing the way his sempai had killed the Kongou, he grimaced while thinking, 'Damn Sempai is very gruesome with his kills, and I gotta admit he has style though."

Sakuya seeing that the targets were eliminated reminded both Shin and Soma to collect the core and materials from the Kongou and zygotes that were left behind. After collecting them, Shin then turned towards Sakuya and asked her about the green laser she had shot him, She told her that her real specialty was being a medic and that the laser was a fusion laser which heals comrades almost as good as the healing pills but without the disadvantage of being infected if dosed too much.

Satisfied with the explanation, Shin led the group back to the extraction point and they headed home, as they entered the Den through the Den Gate, They saw Rindow sitting down on the sofa in front of them nursing a beer with relaxed face. Sakuya then approached Rindow.

"So you made it back before us. Good work today,"

"Yeah! I managed to wrap things up early. How'd you guys do?"

As he said this, he looked at the conditions of each of the members of the team, and saw aside from Shin and Kouta showing tiredness, they were all just a bit roughed up.

Soma then answered the question "As per you command, the same as usual"

Thinking that the way Soma had said it was a little cold, Sakuya said, "Right, We fulfilled our mission, and didn't lose anyone."

Kouta then smugly blurted out "You should've seen us! Brilliant team work – we were so tight!"

Soma gave Kouta a deadpanned expression "I don't remember you being of much use,"

Shin nodded at Soma's statement saying "Not totally agreeing with Sempai, but it is true that your bullets weren't of much help fighting the Kongou."

Kouta had a defeated look on his face and all he could say was "What the!"

All the while, Sakuya was giggling at Kouta dilemma. Kouta then turned to face Soma and gave him a defeated glare thinking him to be the reason why Shin had agreed with saying that he was of no use.

Rindow found this scene very amusing and said "Is that right? Then I guess it won't hurt to go on more dates in the future."

Kouta still not understanding that Rindow had not really gone on a date and instead went to fight some high leveled Aragami, asked "Aren't you suppose to hook me up with some girls first?"

Shin retorted, "Shouldn't you be more focused on training to become a stronger god eater rather than looking for girls at this point of time? Considering we haven't experienced fighting more dangerous opponents"

Rindow said, "What Shin said is true and besides it's not like you'd be able to handle a girl" the last bit was said a bit more flippant.

When Sakuya heard this, her eyes narrowed and Shin knew that Rindow was so gonna be in trouble later on.

The group then heard the speakers announcing "Staff announcement, Earlier today, the 7th unit successfully detached the core of an Ouroboros. All engineers please come to Lab No.5"

When Shin heard, the announcement saying that the 7th unit had detached the core of an Ouroboros which he had read was a gigantic Aragami with tentacle tendrils that could be swung at god eaters at very high speeds and could also fire lasers from its eyes or blind people with the bright flashes.

Its tentacles could give out or impale them with drills that come out from its tentacles/legs, he also remembered that the only member of the seventh unit, that he had read in the Norn database was Rindow himself.

He was dumbfounded by the news and his mouth was agape, Rindow seeing that Shin had figured out what he had gone to kill, gave out a chuckle which brought Shin from his daze and was flustered at being caught admiring Rindow's ability to eliminate powerful Aragami that was probably out of his league.

The announcement then repeated itself, and Shin saw that a chubby glasses wearing scientist was walking towards the elevator with Licca following.

The god eaters around them also were amazed by this news, and began chattering, saying things like, "Which team took it out?" or commenting "and they got the core too, just think of what kind of bonus they'll get." Another person then said "Guess we know whose gonna be buying the drinks tonight!" Shin then heard Kouta ask a predictable question which was not surprising considering who it came from.

"What's an Ouroboros? Is it powerful?"

Soma annoyed by Kouta's approach on a god eater's way of life, berated him "It'll pop up if search the terminal. Do your homework once in awhile like Shin probably has seeing the surprised face he had on earlier."

Kouta then turned to face Shin and asked if he really knew what an Ouroboros was, to which Shin answered with what he knew and Soma gave an approving nod while Kouta made sure to go read up on more of its info later.

Sakuya pitying Kouta, told him "even with the four of us in a team, I doubt we're ready to take it on yet"

Kouta was surprised with this info and proceeded to make his opinion known," Are you serious? Not even a team like ours would be able to take it down?"

Soma then confirmed it "it's possible but only a slim chance of succeeding and with one or two casualties for sure."

Rindow seeing that the mood was beginning to get gloomy cheered them up "Hey come on, if we can survive somehow, we'll get it one of these days. No need to worry about it now… focusing on staying alive is more important."

Soma gave Rindow an annoyed look "You know that line is getting really old…"

Rindow totally unperturbed by his actions narrowed his eyes which showed how serious he was being, told Soma "Right. And I'll say it till I'm blue in the face. You'd probably head off to your own death if I wasn't watching."

Soma not having anything to reply to that, only could mutter "Damn you… just shut up"

Shin not liking the atmosphere told them "Hey come on guys, don't start arguing here. We just came back from a mission and are probably just stressed out, no point adding to it by being this way, okay Soma?"

Soma who faced Shin along with the rest of the group just said, "Tch, whatever" while Rindow jokingly said, "Oo, yes sir! Okay, I've got another date coming up, so I'm going for a hearty meal, anybody wants join me?"

Out of all of them, only Sakuya decided to join Rindow as Soma couldn't be bothered and Shin found himself tired while Kouta was planning to go do something more entertaining. Shin said his goodbyes to his comrades and made his way to his room.

As he reached his door, he overhead a female voice saying that there was gossip about another new recruit coming to this branch, Due to being too tired to bother go ask about the new recruit, he just shrugged and entered his room, he went to bed falling into the realm of unconsciousness after giving the news about the new recruit a bit more thought.

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter 6 a bit shorter than the previous ones, anyways thanks for reading and please tell me your opinion on the fic so far by reviewing. See you all next time ~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Meeting New-Types and butchering a giant humanoid fowl<span>

Rindow told Shin that they were assigned a simple mission to relax a little before the next important mission, the mission's targets were simply three cocoon maidens and three Ogretails, after telling Shin to prepare for it, Rindow left Shin to his devices.

'I might as well check what is new in the Terminal."

Shin approached a free terminal and accessed his account. The very first thing he had to do was store the materials gotten from the Kongou and Zygotes yesterday, after doing so and checking his stock of Aragami materials. He then checked his equipment and found out that his rail gun barrel could be upgraded with the materials he had gotten yesterday and proceeded to do; he then inspected his new rail gun II and suffice to say he was a little disappointed, the gun had no new features aside from a more powerful spark modifier.

Wanting to change the shield he had been using since the first time he had arrived in Fenrir, he decided to check the craft menu for anything interesting shields he could craft, he found that the best shield he could craft was a Gboro-Gboro one and proceeded with the request. He then changed his equipped upgrades to a Sunder Kit 1 and a Crush guard 1 to lessen damage from all those heavy attacks the Aragami have been dishing out recently.

After doing everything to his satisfaction, Shin made his way to the main lobby and met with Rindow & Co. After they had received the mission info, they made their way to the Den Gate and headed out.

_Time Skip: Shin's mission_

**Scene Change: City of Mercy**

Soma had finished scouting the area and was heading back to the extraction point where the helicopter was waiting for him, when he saw a figure near the entrance of the church. Finding that suspicious he decided to investigate, when he entered whatever was left of the church, he could not hear any footsteps in the church thus thought he imagined it, walked towards the end of the church for further inspection, the phone in his pocket then begun to ring. He answered it.

"This is Soma… So far no contact with the target… I'll continue to investigate." After checking one more time, he left the building, if he had turned back; he would've seen a being clothed in rags watching him walk away.

**Scene Change: The Den**

Shin & Co had just arrived from a fast paced battle with a cluster of Aragami in an area; they were pretty roughed up but overall had no problem with the mission. As they arrived, they saw that Soma too had just arrived looking contemplative. After reporting their mission's success to Hibari and Tsubaki, Shin went and asked Soma if anything had happened during the mission he was assigned to.

"Hey Soma, why the face? Anything wrong?"

"Hey New-Type, have you ever felt someone's presence around the old office ruins, more specifically the church area."

Shin racked his brain for a moment, thinking if he had ever felt such a thing, coming up with a blank, he told his answer to Soma. Soma then looked puzzled.

"I see… All right, forget I asked. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem, sorry I couldn't help, see ya around Soma."

Shin then made his way to the cafeteria for some grub and decided to treat himself to a ramen bowl considering his account has been collecting money for quite some time and he could afford it.

While enjoying his ramen, the teen that Shin remember was outside of his room after he had just finished his medical checkup, who had also told him that Tsubaki had wanted to see him came into the cafeteria looking around possibly trying to find someone.

Once his eyes looked at Shin's direction, they sparkled a bit and he made his way to the still slurping teen. Once arriving at his table, the teen said.

"Hey there, nice to see you again, I haven't gotten to introduce myself the last time, my name is Shun Ogawa, assigned to the 3rd unit."

"Yo, nice to formally meet you this time, the name's Shin Asakura, is there anything you needed from me by the way? You looked like you had to find someone for something important."

Shun had a sheepish expression from being read easily and told Shin "I was asked to tell you, that Rindow was looking for you and that he would be in his room right at this time so please go see him after your done."

"Alright I'll finish this and head there as soon as I do." Shun seeing that his business was done; he said his goodbyes and went on his way back to his room leaving Shin to finish his ramen.

After finishing his food and placing the tray at the counter for the kitchen staff to wash, while thanking them, he then made his way to the veteran section and headed for Rindow's room. Upon knowing that someone was outside his room, Rindow opened his door and saw that Shin had come to see him just as he had asked.

They both stood near the window facing each other. Rindow then said something surprising.

"Hey… listen; I have a favor to ask of you… "

Putting his surprise aside Shin asked what was it about and the following answer was even more of a surprise.

"Two new God Eaters will be assigned to this branch soon. Probably New-Types."

Shin must've showed his surprise on his face since Rindow gave a light chuckle before turning serious again.

"I can't prove it, but our director seems to be gathering New-Type God Eaters to the Far East Branch. Which brings me to my request, if he ever says anything about that to you, could let me know?"

Shin was puzzled by Rindow statement and told him. "But aren't you the highest ranked god eater here? Wouldn't it be easy to just ask the Director?"

"… Sure I could ask him myself but I just find it hard to talk to that guy."

Shin was amused by how Rindow had addressed Johannes and playfully berated Rindow

"Hey! You shouldn't talk about your superiors like that."

Rindow gave a sheepish face for awhile before asking, "Well do you think you could help me with this? Only if you feel like it. If it's confidential, you don't need to reveal it but I'll give you a reward for any other important news you could bring to me"

Shin thought about this for a while and made his decision. "Sure I'll help, I'm sure your suspicions are not unfounded, if he tells me anything, I'll make sure to tell you".

Thanking Shin and letting him know that he owed him one, Rindow waved goodbye as Shin made his way to the elevator. A passing God Eater told Shin that Hibari needed him for an urgent mission and that Tsubaki had an important announcement to make so he had to be in the main lobby ASAP.

Making his way towards the lobby as fast as possible, Shin, Sakuya, Soma and Kouta were briefed with their mission first seeing that Tsubaki was not there yet.

_**Mission Name: Awakening God of War  
>Mission Client: Fenrir,<br>Location: Infernal Subway  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**_

Rewards: Avian Flesh, Avian joint and 500 Fenrir credit

**Defeat the rampaging Chi-You at the Subway remains, they are very mobile but are weak to deep freeze. The battle will take place in a narrow underpass. Make sure to secure your escape route.**

Finished with the brief, they all went on with their activities while waiting for Tsubaki to arrive, always being diligent, Shin went up to the terminal and accessed Norn. He then checked for info about the Aragami Chi-You and the location Infernal Subway.

He first found info on the Infernal Subway,

**The subway is located below the underground city ruins where magma flows. In the past, the subway tracks were used as a refugee intake route leading to the den. The keloid-like Aragami wreckage covering the walls is thought to be evidence that giant Aragami once burrowed deep underground and tried to devour magma only to burst when they were unable to withstand such tremendous energy. Details are unclear; the sigh of magma continuing to flow in the pitch black darkness is like a scene from hell.**

Shin felt a bit excited at reading the 'scene from hell' part and honestly could not wait to check it out for himself.

Shin then searched about Chi-You and what he found interested him a lot.

**Chi-You**

**A human-form Aragami with rigid wings. Good at using melee attacks using them, as well as focusing its energy in its fists and letting it loose. It first appeared in Central Eurasia.**

**Additional info:  
>It's difficult to run a sword through Chi-you's wings. First destroy its lower body and wings with crush type gunfire before striking with the sword. When enraged it will glide even faster.<br>Vulnerability: Fire/Ice.**

Shin had never known that there was such a thing as a Human-form Aragami so he was a little shocked with this information, however he quickly got over it and checked his bullet storage, he then equipped Crush blaze and freeze bullets even though his sniper would not work with crush bullets, he could still use them albeit to a lesser degree compared to those with a blast type gun if the situation called for it.

He then went to the Equipment menu and upgraded the his previous Blade long sword into Blade II and further upgraded it to a Chill blade which he equipped just for this mission deciding that having an elemental advantage would wise against this opponent.

After double checking all his equipment and items once more, he made his way to the rest of the group who were sitting down by the sofas waiting for Tsubaki to arrive. While waiting for Tsubaki, Shin overheard a god eater who was also in the lobby at the time, talking with Licca, the god eater asked Licca "Did you hear? They're assigning two more New-Type to this branch"

Licca obviously did not know about this piece of information because it showed on her face, she then said

"Oh? That's news to me. There has been a flood of New-types lately, huh?"

Shin then nudged Rindow who was sitting next to him towards the conversation and Rindow probably thinking that it would be important did not berate Shin for eavesdropping on people's conversation.

The god eater who was talking to Licca then said "I hear the Director brought one over himself, from the Russia branch while the other was found from some part of the ghetto."

Both Shin and Rindow looked contemplative with this news and begun to think of reasons on why the Director would need to bring the New-type personally while Shin was especially curious about the New-Type that also came from the ghetto. Shin and Lindow mulled about this piece of information but eventually decided to put the matter aside first because without more information, they would end up heading to a dead end.

After few minutes later, Shin saw along with the rest of the group that Tsubaki had came in through the Den Gate. Pondering why on earth Tsubaki would come through the Den Gate, Shin then saw two other figures on each side of Tsubaki, as they came into view, Shin found out that they were both female, one had slivery free flowing white hair with a hat that was red in color with a pattern that Shin couldn't describe properly, while the other had dark purple hair that was tied in a pony tail with a small white ribbon.

Shin found himself to be paying more attention on the purple haired girl; she wore a sleeveless black shirt with a gold tie and with white outlines. In addition she wore a dark blue skirt that Shin noted to be quite short though appeared to be longer due to the long black stockings she wore along with black shoes.

Shin then blinked 'why am I paying attention to a girl who I've never met before…'

Before he could continue his pondering, Tsubaki announced to them.

"I have an introduction to make. These two are New-Type recruits; they'll be joining your ranks starting today."

The Sliver haired girl first introduced herself to the group, "Nice to meet you. My name is Alisa llinichina Amiella. As of 1200 hours today... I've been transferred here from the Russia Branch. I look forward to working with you."

After the girl now known as Alisa had with her introduction, the other girl started hers.

"My name's Shirayuki Yukie, I was recently recruited from the Ghetto and like what Alisa had mentioned I too look forward to working with you all,"

As she ended her introduction, she looked to see her sempai's reactions and saw that most of them were giving smiles aside from the teen in the blue hooded jacket

Shin greeted "Hey welcome to Fenrir and I hope we'll get along, "

Alisa and Yukie were about to return the greeting when Kouta opened his mouth

"Hey, girls are more than welcome here anytime!"

The two new New-Types narrowed their eyes not at all amused at what Kouta was saying

Alisa then said "I'm amazed that you've survived so long around here with that frivolous attitude."

Shin noticed that as Alisa was berating Kouta, Yukie merely scoffed and murmured something too soft for him to hear.

Tsubaki not wanting them to start arguing especially If Kouta actually understood what Alisa had said, informed the group "Both of them don't have much experience in actual combat, but their scores in simulated battle were quite stellar. You guys better train hard, or they'll soon surpass you."

Kouta looked worried "Y-yes ma'am" while Shin was actually eager to see other New-Types in battle.

Tsubaki then turned towards the two girls saying. "Alisa… Yukie, I want you two to serve under Rindow's supervision. Understood?" to which they answered stiffly "yes ma'am!"

Which lead Shin to thinking they both had experienced the same thing both he and Kouta had.

Tsubaki then turned towards Rindow and told him that she had some documents to pass to him thus he needed to come with her. Rindow gave a nod and they both proceeded to the elevator heading off to who knows where.

Kouta then tried again to make some common ground between him and Alisa, "Hey, hey… so you're from Russia? Isn't it freezing over there? Oh, but I guess with all the global warming these days, the temperatures are getting higher."

As Alisa began her conversation with Kouta, Shin approached Yukie and said

"It's nice to meet you; it was a one-sided introduction earlier, my name's Shin Asakura, also a New-Type using the Long blade/Sniper variable God Arc."

Yukie gave a nod acknowledging the introduction and told Shin,

"Well sempai, I look forward working with you."

Shin smiled and returned the nod, he then gestured to Sakuya who was approaching them.

"This is Tachibana Sakuya; she's our medic/sniper specialist."

Sakuya gave Shin a mock glare "I can introduce myself you know"

Shin just smiled sheepishly while Yukie couldn't help but grin at the interaction. Shin then continued the introduction, gesturing to Soma, he said "That's Soma, he's the buster blade user of the group, and finally…"

Shin then pointed at Kouta was being berated by Alisa before continuing "that's Fujiki Kouta, he also came from the ghetto like you and me, he uses an assault gunner God Arc."

Yukie then cocked an eyebrow and asked, "So… sempai, which are of the ghetto are you from?"

Shin blinked not expecting that question but answered nevertheless "I come from the west of this branch, I don't really have a fixed venue as a house but my previous and last one was at the west district. Not sure about Kouta though."

Yukie nodded and thanked Shin for telling her that. She then asked did Soma not have a last name

Shin told her that, if he did have one, he hasn't told them yet so it was probably something he doesn't want to talk about.

Peering behind Shin, Yukie noticed that Soma was giving a nod signifying that Shin's assumption was correct.

Shin then remembered that they had a mission to attend to and told Yukie and Alisa while dragging Kouta towards the Den Gate "Let's talk again when we get back, we still have our mission which can't be stalled any longer or else our target will escape. See ya later!"

Soma had already gone ahead and simply waved a hand back at the two while Sakuya said "Well we'll see you two when we get back, bye…"

Kouta simply gave them a wave before turning his head towards Shin which was feat in itself considering he was dragged by the ground facing away from Shin and began telling him to let him stand already.

Alisa and Yukie gave their sempais a wave before turning towards the elevator and headed for 's lab for the medical check-up that Tsubaki had told them about.

**Scene Change: in the elevator when Shin & Co were talking to Alisa**

"What promising rookies…" Rindow mentioned to Tsubaki, while thinking of the possibilities of having two new-types on a team. He then tried to see if Tsubaki had any idea about the rumor concerning the Director bringing in New-Types to this branch by continuing to mention the two... "We've got to be the only branch with two more of these rare New-Types"

Tsubaki not knowing Rindow's attention told him "Yes ... I suppose so. But we'll be stepping up the search for New-Type matches from now on… HQ's new policy" Rindow then narrowed his eyes at that piece of info but did not confront Tsubaki about it because he knew she would not tell him anything, rather she would be suspicious on why he was so interested in the policy.

Rindow then turned slightly towards Tsubaki when she said "The thing is, aside from Yukie. Alisa may be a match as a New-Type, but she's also somewhat mentally unstable." Rindow looked a bit worried but was mollified when Tsubaki said "However, the doctors have her attending a medical healthcare program on a regular basis. At any rate, I want you to stay alert around her."

Rindow couldn't help teasing Tsubaki by saying "Understood Big Sis." Tsubaki not liking the way Rindow called her, told him all the while glaring. "Rindow… don't ever call me Big Sis here again. Got that?"

Rindow just ruffled his hair while having an amused grin on his face thinking "It's still easy to rile Sis up."

**Scene Change: Infernal Subway**

As Shin entered the Subway, he began sweating instantly, it was just that hot, but then again why wouldn't it be hot, the whole place was surrounded by magma. Although, the information from Norn was spot on, the scene was really alike one would see in hell all that was missing were little demons running around with pitchforks.

Kouta, who was rubbing his arm across his forehead to wipe away his sweat, commented on the obvious.

"Damn, this place is really hot. Don't you think so?"

"Yes Kouta, we all know that its hot, we are after all not impervious to heat" Shin commented.

Kouta then began to mutter to himself while Shin just shrugged at his behavior. Shin then told the group, "let's spread out and keep an eye out for the Aragami, immediately signal for backup the moment you encounter it and engage cautiously, don't try to be reckless okay?"

Although Shin wasn't the leader of the group, the four of them agreed to the order. The four then headed in different directions spreading out to make the search quicker. Eventually, it was Shin who was the unlucky person to encounter the Chi-You, or at least he thought it was the Chi-You from its giant footsteps that were coming from a tunnel which entrance he was right next to.

He then contacted the rest of the group. "Spotted the Chi-You, sending you guys the coordinates right now."

Shin finally saw the Aragami; he couldn't help but think that the Information given through Norn was right once again, it looked like a humanoid bird creature with the stature of a human since it was standing tall and walking.

Shaking his unnecessary thoughts, he saw that the Chi-You was heading in a different direction and quickly changed to gun form and shot a bullet aimed at its head. The Chi-You then turned around and noticed Shin as the one who had hit it, while Shin expected the bullet to provoke the Aragami, he didn't expect it to rapidly sprint towards its prey.

"Shit, the info in Norn wasn't joking when it said this thing is very mobile" Shin muttered as he dodged the sprinting Aragami. He then switched back to his sword while checking his map for his teammate's position and saw that they were quickly closing in on his location so he decided to engage the Chi-You, not like he had a choice in the matter since it quickly turned around and began charging up an energy ball in a kamehameha fashion.

The Chi-You then shot the ball right at Shin which caused him to dodge to the side as it impacted the place he was standing previously.

"Gah, that was close!"

Shin then rushed at the avian Aragami and when he got in range, he slashed his sword upwards, the Chi-you however wasn't a pushover as it brought its claw to parry Shin's slash which caused Shin to recoil not expecting resistance when he slashed at the Aragami.

As Shin was about to try his assault again, the Aragami shot out a claw right at him which caused Shin to quickly bring out his shield to take the hit seeing that he'd be too slow to move out of the way.

The limb crashed onto the shield and he had to take few moments to get rid of the numbness due to the force of the hit. The Chi-you seeing its prey currently stationary decided to charge up its energy using both hands.

Shin wasn't paying attention to the Chi-you due to him still trying to get rid of the slightly numbness in his arms. However, he heard a cry "Shin! Look out!" He looked at the Chi-You and saw it charging for the energy blast again and quickly moved out of the way and gave a sigh thinking the coast was clear and was about to turn to see who gave out the warning when he noticed a projectile heading for him and started sprinting around seeing that the Chi-You was actually using a barrage of those balls instead of a single huge one.

Shin then turned around to the direction where he heard the warning came from and saw that his teammates had arrived and were about to join in the fray.

Shin focused his attention on his enemy knowing from what he had experienced so far that he could not have his attention diverted again. The Chi-You then jumped high and energy began covering its body and it then proceeded to glide heading straight for Shin.

"I was wondering if it could actually use those wings..." Shin muttered but then focused his concentration and broke into a sprint heading for the gliding Aragami. Nearing the rapidly approaching Aragami, Shin turned his sprint into a slide underneath it and lifted his sword as it glided past him.

Despite how cool he thought that was, Kouta couldn't help but comment. "Nice one! Though I thought you said not to be reckless!"

Shin gave him a smirk shouting "I meant when you are alone! Besides I wouldn't have done it if I knew I would fail"

As Shin bickered with Kouta, Shin then heard that footsteps were getting near his position looked towards the direction of where the Chi-you had landed after the glide only to see that it was placing its hand on its chest due to the pain due to the large slash mark across its torso.

The Chi-You which was actually just mere steps away from Shin positioned its body as if going for a spin. Shin then released his predator and pedaled backwards away from the Aragami who then proceeded to spin in a spot which was quite a stupid attack if one saw it coming. As the Chi-You was spinning.

Shin saw an opening and went in for the chomp, true to his aim; he had managed to bite onto a wing of the Chi-You which stopped its spin abruptly. Shin then pulled his God Arc back which caused the Chi-You to fall to the ground while entering burst.

They then proceeded to beat the shit out of the avian that was in a daze from thinking it was a ballerina. After a few slashes, the Chi-you looked as if it was in agony proceeded to jump towards the direction of the magma pool and ran towards another part of the subway. Seeing that their target ran away to recuperate, Shin nodded towards his teammates and they sprinted towards the area that the Chi-you had gone to.

After a few minutes of running, they came across their target munching on some lava rocks. As they drew near to the Aragami, it noticed them and begun to charge up energy on both of its hands,

"Hey guys move aside!" Shin warned the group that was behind him, and in the case that they couldn't move fast enough, he dashed ahead and deployed his shield and held his ground against the barrage of energy balls.

As Shin took on the full brunt force of the attack, he skidded quite the distance and was exhausted with the effort needed to keep his shield up against the attack, Sakuya then threw a stun grenade at the Chi-you which stunned it giving them the chance to assault it while also giving Shin a few moments to catch his breath. After doing so, he too joined the fray.

Quite some time had passed; Shin thought that this was one of the most tiring battles he had experienced, between dodging the Chi-you's gliding dives, energy ball barrages, spins and strafing claw slashes. Each of the group got injured at one point, Soma was slashed when he was a little too close to the Aragami and it slashed.

Sakuya actually got blown away from being hit by the impact from a energy ball, Kouta was injured due to not noticing that the Chi-You was gliding towards him and rammed at the teen sending him crashing into a wall which surprisingly didn't make him unconscious. Shin's injury was a case of bad luck as he was performing a somersault slash when the Aragami suddenly spun and caused Shin to be blown away with his outfit torn.

Eventually, there was a point where Shin was taking advantage of the Aragami's focus on Soma by slashing at It from behind, he noticed that the Chi-You had both limbs raised in an attempt to swipe at Soma who was about to jump away. Shin ran around the Aragami and called out to Soma,

"Soma! Deploy your shield and take the hit and then follow my lead!"

Soma not bothering to argue in a mission, instantly followed the order and took the hit, Shin then released his predator and timed it just right to capture both limbs in a chomp and held it there just as the Chi-you was pulling its limbs back from the failed attempt.

"Soma! Climb on and slash its head!" Soma now understanding the plan jumped on to the limbs and jumped again into the air raising his Buster blade to perform a massive helm breaker on the Chi-you's head. The Chi-you seeing the danger it was in, struggled hard to try and escape its predicament, Sakuya then fired multiple lasers on its legs which brought it down to its knees.

"The enemy is down. Go for it!"

Soma gritted his teeth in effort and successfully delivered the slash which gave the Aragami a large gash from head to body. The Chi-you recoiled in pain, Shin then used the opportunity to take in the piece his Predator had gotten from the chomp earlier and entered burst.

He then charged at the Chi-you and jumped at the height of its head and fired a point blank impulse edge right into the mouth of the panting Chi-You which ended its life by having its head blown off. Shin then leaned down on a wall tired from the intense fight they just had.

"Man, this Aragami was tiring to fight, by the way great job guys"

Kouta commented"Exhausting is more like it… although that was a pretty gruesome way to kill it..."

Shin shrugged "Meh, just went with the flow and besides there isn't any mercy for these guys."

Kouta looked away from the body and moaned in disgust and exhaustion

Sakuya merely giggled at their actions while Soma hnn'd and went up to the body to being extracting the core and materials from the Aragami, Shin & Co took a breather before heading back to base.

**Scene change: the Den**

The group had just finished reporting their mission to Tsubaki; Shin was back in his room taking a shower. While relaxing in the showers, his thoughts went toward Yukie and Alisa remembering that he told them that he would talk to them after his mission, thus he decided to go look for them.

He found the two sitting at a table in the cafeteria; Shin went to grab a tray and sat next to both of them. As he did, he asked "Hey, have you two just gone on a mission?" It seemed that Yukie did not notice that someone had sat right next to her because she jumped a little when she heard Shin's voice. Calming down she berated herself for not focusing on her surroundings.

Shaking her head to get rid of the meaningless thoughts that would lead her to nowhere at this point, she addressed Shin "oh hey Shin, and about your question, yes we just came back from a mission at the tranquil temple, though was that the only reason you came here?

Shin smiled "Hey I did say that I'd talk to you two after our mission didn't I?"

Yukie and Arisa had their mouths in an 'oh' expression which caused Shin to chuckle.

They closed their mouths with click and Shin then suggested, "Well since we didn't really get to say much in our introductions earlier how about we do it properly this time? And from there we'll continue our conversation."

Both Arisa and Yukie agreed and asked if Shin wanted them to start first.

"no no its alright, I'll start first this time, My name is Asakura Shin, recruited from the west district of the ghetto and in the case that you forgot, I am a New-Type just like you two, my old residence was quite the distance from this branch although it was a walk-able distance. I am 17 years old, my likes are music, technology and peace, my dislikes are too many to say although I'll inform you that the one thing I dislike most has to be insects. My dream is a bit childish but it is to create a world where Aragami no longer roam around. Once again I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Yukie blinked when she heard that Shin number one dislike was insects but did not comment on that neither did she do so when Shin mentioned his dream since she did not think it was childish at all. Alisa then began her reintroduction.

"My name is Alisa llinichina Amiella; I was recruited in Russia and like you've mentioned I too am a New-type. I'm 16 years old; my likes are basically anything that came from the pre-Aragami era which is beautiful or amazing. My dislikes are annoying people, betrayal and the one thing I hate the most is sadly also the one thing I don't feel comfortable in saying, so forgive me for that the thing I loathe the most is also connected to my dreams so the same thing goes for that."

Yukie and Shin were curious about the blanks from Arisa's introduction but respected her to not question her about that.

Alisa and Shin then turned to Yukie as she began the last introduction among them.

"I'm Shirayuki Yukie; I'm from the opposite district than you, sempai. I'm of the same age as Alisa. My likes are objects from when this country, Japan hadn't been infested by Aragami and knick knacks, my dislikes are messes, things that annoy me and Aragami in general. My dream is more or less same like yours sempai."

Shin smiled not really expecting Yukie to have the same dream as he had,

They then went back to their meals in peaceful silence. As they finished their meals and left their trays at the counter, they headed up to the main lobby since Alisa had wanted to buy some more health pills while Shin wanted to take a look on what was on sale besides the regular stuff and Yukie having nothing better to do thought she might as well go check it out.

While browsing during the time Alisa was purchasing some health pills, Shin found a disk which cover said that it was some kind of traditional event disk. Deciding to buy it, he went up to the vendor and gave him the necessary credits for the disk.

Yukie then asked while Alisa was also looking curiously, "So Shin, what'd you get?"

Shin then showed them the disk which they then instantly asked if they could watch it as well.

Shin replied "Sure, I have no problems with that."

They then made their way to the terminals and Shin inserted the disk and played it. The Disk was actually a video about a summer festival with the main event being a song preformed by the locals. Both Yukie and Alisa were enraptured by the sights shown on the disk by the recorder, they saw various things like a bonfire dance, game stalls and even a priestess ceremonial event. Shin was also enjoying the video albeit not as much as the other two. He smiled as the both of them chatting excitingly about the video.

After finishing the video, they then faced each other began commenting on the various scenes they liked, Yukie said that she liked the bonfire dance the most while Alisa mentioned that she preferred the priestess ceremonial dance

They then turned to Shin and Yukie asked "Hey Shin, what'd you like most?"

Shin mulled it over a few minutes before finally answering, "It'd probably be seeing all those children playing around and generally enjoying themselves all through the festival."

As Alisa also commented that the scene where the children tried to catch the fishes in a game stand was very cute,

Shin nodded and said," I never knew their used to be those kind of fish in the past, the children back then looked extremely happy when they tried to catch the fishes and got splashed by their own attempts, didn't they?"

Yukie remembered that particular scene and giggled. "Yes that was certainly funny to watch, but don't you find that the food and the sights of the festival looked tasty and beautiful? Especially those weird ball shaped food, what were they call again? Takoyaki was it?"

Alisa put a finger under her chin and hummed in thought "hmm, that should be right, if I remember what the video commentator had said, those are octopus balls that seemed to be quite the delicacy back then."

Shin decided that it'd be best if everyone would be able to watch it thus decided to upload the video into Norn and put up a notice on the video so that people would notice it when the logged in.

As Shin finished uploading the video, the trio then continued chatting about the various things that they saw until Rindow came up to them and informed that they were to be expected at Dr. Sakaki's lab for a lecture.

Shin and the two girls gave Rindow a nod acknowledging that they had received the message and as they walked passed Rindow, Shin told him.

"Hey, you should definitely check out the video I uploaded just recently, the three of us just finished watching it and it was really interesting. Anyways, see ya Rindow!" he then ran to the elevator where the other two were holding it for him.

**Scene Change: 's Lab.**

Shin, Alisa and Yukie entered the room and saw that Kouta was already nodding himself as if he was going to fall asleep anytime soon, Shin wouldn't be a surprise if he actually did so. They then sat on opposite sofas, Shin sitting with the sleepy Kouta while the girls sat on the other; they then faced , giving him all their attention.

Dr. Sakaki nodded and told them to inform Kouta on anything he'd want to know about the lecture later, he then said to the three people that were awake in the room.

"Hello you three, I see that you are getting along well, "

The trio gave him a nod with smiles on their faces, what Shin did not notice however was that Yukie had slightly turned her head to face him while smiling a tad bit brighter but suddenly had a slight blush on her face and turned back and hoped no one had seen her.

However as she turned to face the doctor, she saw that the doctor had a grin on his that practically told her that he had seen what had happened and his fox-like eyes somehow gave her a sly glance that Yukie knew was teasing her.

Throughout the interaction between the two, Shin wondered why Yukie suddenly glared at Dr. Sakaki while Alisa was glared at the nodding Kouta thinking how on earth did he survive till now.

The doctor however decided that he shouldn't be wasting any more time so he addressed the topic of today's lecture.

Dr. Sakaki said "As I may have mentioned before to Shin and Kouta, while you Alisa may have probably heard about it at the Russia branch, Yukie hasn't so I'm going to go through it once more. The oracle cells which comprise an Aragami will eat anything. Not just life forms like animals and plants, but also minerals and synthetic resins, such as plastics. It will even devour nuclear waste, known to be toxic to normal life forms. Buildings, solid earth, you name it… see this is what happens."

Dr. Sakaki then showed them an airborne photograph of a city, the buildings looked like they were eroded more like bitten, in the middle of the cluster of buildings, there was a giant crater that went very deep into the ground. then continued.

"As a result, the environment as we know it – 'leftovers', so to speak is diminishing at a high rate."

The Doctor then changed the image on the screen to familiar trees that had flowers with pink petals; the three of them were then reminded of the video they had just watched since it showed abundance of this tree.

Dr. Sakaki gestured to the image "In this area, people were once known to view cherry blossoms in spring and maple leaves in autumn…" As he said this, the image changed to a tree which had reddish orange leaves.

As the screen went blank, Shin took a moment to look towards Kouta's direction and saw that he slept through all of that and gave a sigh, he then refocused his attention to the doctor who said

"Sadly, by now there is no hope of ever doing that."

As he finished that sad sentence he too looked at Kouta for the moment before turning back to the three who were not asleep.

"Meanwhile the Aragami tend to occasionally take on the qualities of the things they've eaten." And to prove his point, he then said "recently, some Aragami have been actually discovered photosynthesizing."

The three of them glanced at each other to see if any of them knew that bit of info and found that none of them knew. They then turned back their attention to Dr, Sakaki

"Despite the fact that we have only a third of the plants that existed in the world 20 years ago, somehow the air of this planet has been preserved." As said this, he began pacing around the room" Don't you find it extremely ironic that we owe this phenomenon to the Aragami's photosynthesis?"

Dr. Sakaki then approached the sleepy Kouta and pushed his head a little, Kouta then responded, "Ugh… Mom, I can't eat anymore…"

Shin and Yukie blinked and then glanced at each other before chuckling and giggling respectively, even Dr. Sakaki was amused

While Alisa narrowed her eyes at Kouta and said, "Really! He has no sense of duty whatsoever"

Shin thought about any reason for Kouta to be this tired and said, "Well maybe he can't really help it, we did just come back from a mission after all. "

Alisa then blinked having forgotten about that fact and said, "I see… I guess I'm going to have to apologize later despite him not hearing what I said"

Yukie patted her back and Shin told her it was fine since its normal for people to forget things.

Dr. Sakaki then coughed to gain their attention and once he had it, he continued the lecture.

"Listen people, have you ever heard of the term "Nova's Devouring Apocalypse"?"

It seemed that both Yukie and Alisa knew about it but Shin tilted his head in confusion. Yukie then gestured for Alisa to explain, giving her a nod, Alisa turned to the doctor.

"Well…, after the Aragami battle among themselves. The extinction of Humankind is triggered by Nova, an entity grown so huge it can swallow up the whole planet."

As Alisa was explaining what she knew, Shin had his eyes widened as she said that it can swallow up the whole planet bit.

'I wonder how big is this nova entity to be able to swallow up the earth…"

Yukie noticed that Kouta had woken up during the explanation and had a worried look on his face.

Dr. Sakaki gave Alisa an approving nod, happy that she had done her research; he then proceeded to say "Exactly, no one even knows who first spoke of this event. And some people have dismissed it as an idle rumor."

At that point, Shin also noticed Kouta awake and seemed worried

He then hen surprised both Alisa and the Doctor when he suddenly said with confidence being evident in his words. , "But once the Aegis Project is completed, we'll be safe from even that so there's nothing to worry about"

Shin blinked wondering how Kouta was so sure that the Aegis Project could hold up against something that could swallow the world.

Yukie simply hoped that Kouta was right and Alisa just shook her head at his naivety

Dr. Sakaki however looked at Kouta in silence for a few moments not knowing what to say, eventually he just continued on with the lesson, seemingly ignoring what was said earlier.

"Do you guys know what kind of animal a dog is?" to which Kouta unsurprisingly said "Huh?"

probably expected that and just continued on with what he wanted to say, "Their numbers are dwindling quickly, but even now you can see some dogs existing around the Outer Ghetto. Dogs are intelligent… They may not be able to speak or understand specific words but they can communicate with humans." then used that piece of information to mention that if an Aragami were to take the qualities of a dog, then perhaps we humans could co-exist with them.

Shin found this intriguing while Alisa immediately scoffed and mockingly said "Co-exist?"

Dr. Sakaki, totally unaffected by her attitude, said "Of course, from a communications standpoint we're not limited to dogs. Long ago, you could watch an animal tamer manipulate wild beasts in a tent called a circus."

Shin then noticed that Yukie had a dark look as she said "Humans will never get along with Aragami, there is just no way that will work…"

Shin wondered what happened to Yukie for her to have such a dark look concerning this matter, Shin then briefly remembered someone who also had such a look but before he could dwell on it further, he was broken from his thoughts when Alisa agreed with Yukie's statement.

As Alisa said this, Shin blinked when he noticed that her face showed a deep pain.

sweat dropped at the tension in the room and decided to end the lecture right then.

Thanking the doctor, the group left the lab and headed for their rooms for a well earned rest.

As they were about to enter their rooms, Shin told them "G'nite Kouta, Yukie, Alisa. See you all in the morning.

They returned it and all entered their rooms, and slept.

* * *

><p>And finally my other Oc has appeared, it was something that i just felt adding to the story one day due to a friend of mine, in any case, thanks for reading and please do review and tell me what u hatelike about the story. See you guys next time


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 8: Mission with Rindow together with New-Types… Targets: Two Birds? Oh you meant two Chi-you…<span>_

Shin was seen at Hibari's counter, together with Yukie and Alisa. They were told that they had been assigned a mission together with Rindow and were receiving the briefing.

_**Mission Name: Green Pure breeds  
>Mission Client: Fenrir,<br>Location: City of Mercy  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**_

Rewards: Avian Flesh, Avian Joint and 750 Fenrir Credit

**Two Chi-You are nesting in the office ruins. They were our research samples but they have escaped, Handle them quickly, they lack defense against sunder attacks.**

Confirming that they had understood what she had told him, Hibari told them that Rindow had gone ahead so they should go as soon as possible.

Giving a nod, they then headed for the Den Gate, while taking out their God Arcs from their armlets.

Alisa's God Arc was mainly red in color with black outlines; it had a buckler as a shield and an assault Gatling gun.

Yukie's was a golden short sword while also using a normal shield that had a Fenrir logo on it. Her gun was a white colored sniper.

They then boarded the helicopter and as they flew to their destination Shin said "well… this is our first mission with the three of us huh?"

They gave a nod which Shin then said "Well, let's do our best."

Yukie said "I look forward to working with you sempai." While Alisa said "That goes without saying."

They then arrived at the usual ledge overlooking the city. They waited for a few moments when Rindow came walking, as he stopped. He said "Ah… I'm working with three New-Types today, I'll try not to get in your way so don't mind me"

Shin and Yukie simply gave Rindow a nod while Alisa…

She told Rindow coldly, "If you ask me. Old-Types should stick to what Old-Types are capable of…."

Yukie blinked wondering what made Alisa say such a thing while Shin said "Hey Alisa… that was kind of rude you know."

However Rindow did not find it insulting at all, in fact he actually laughed and said, "Well then I'll see what I can do to live up to your expectations."

Shin then watched Rindow approach Alisa and patted her shoulder, but as soon as Rindow placed his hand on Alisa's shoulder, Alisa experienced something painful and backed away quick with a slight scream.

Shin and Yukie actually tensed not expecting Alisa to scream all of a sudden and looked towards the two wondering what had happened.

Rindow found this worrisome and said "Whoa… I can see that you really can't stand me…"

Alisa after regaining a bit of her composure immediately apologized to Rindow "Oh… I-I'm sorry! It's nothing, I'm fine…" Although as soon as she said that, she held her head as if still feeling some sort of pain

Shin sent a worried look at Alisa wondering what happened but Alisa did not face Shin at all since she was still holding her head which was looking towards the ground. Yukie then approached Alisa and placed her hand on Alisa's shoulder and asked "Hey, are you alright?" Surprisingly Alisa did not react like when Rindow had placed his hand and answered "I-I'm fine, just feeling a bit uneasy."

Shin looked worried at Alisa's condition before turning towards Rindow when he heard him give an uneasy chuckle,

"Hmm… Let's see… "Rindow pondered to himself for a while, finally deciding on what to say, he said to Alisa, "Listen up Alisa, when things get chaotic, look up at the sky. Then find a cloud that looks like an animal. That will help you to cool down."

He then said, until she found one, she would need to stay at this very spot that it was an order. Afterwards he wanted her to join both Shin and him over at the building in front of them.

Alisa not understanding the point of the activity questioned "B-but why should I do such a thing?"

While Shin and Yukie understood that it was merely something done to calm yourself.

Rindow did not bother to give an explanation and with a grin told her "Just look for a cloud okay?" he then turned towards Shin and Yukie "All right, we're going on ahead"

Rindow then dropped down from the ledge, as Shin was about to jump as well, he paused when he saw that Yukie had turned towards Alisa, "Hey don't feel bad about what happened, I'm sure it was unintentional, just follow his orders, they probably have some deeper meaning that we don't understand yet, in the mean time we'll be waitin… see you soon, Alisa" and with that she nodded towards Shin and dropped down from the ledge.

Shin contemplated on something and told Alisa, "Good luck and don't worry I'm sure he isn't mad or anything."

Alisa gave him a nod and Shin then ran to catch up with the other two.

Alisa sighed and decided to follow Rindow's orders and looked for a cloud that resembled an animal, while she was doing so. The other three were having their own conversation.

"Hey Rindow, any idea what happened back there?" Shin questioned

"There's something about that kid… she seems to have a lot of baggage. Still, these days, who doesn't have some kind of tragedy in their lives?"

As soon as Rindow said that, Shin and Yukie looked down to the ground remembering a past event that had happened.

Since Rindow was walking in the front, he did not notice the state of his teammates behind him.

Rindow then turned back to face the both of them just as they looked up and said. "Since you two are New-Types like her… try to look out for her. All right?" and Rindow went and patted Shin's shoulder.

Shin simply said after they both glanced at each other," That goes without saying, we'll be sure to watch out for her, so don't worry." While Yukie gave a nod signifying that she agreed with the statement.

Rindow had a grin on his face as he turned back to face the front and continued saying, "I see, Well come on then!"

Alisa then caught up with them and began telling Yukie that she saw a cloud that resembled a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. This caused them to chuckle. Shin wondered how good was Alisa's imagination for her to see an animal playing from a cloud.

After their chuckles subsided, they refocused their attention on their mission and stopped joking around, Rindow hoped that Alisa was alright being around him, and told the other two of them that since there were two targets in the area, he would be taking one on with Alisa while Shin and Yukie handled the other one.

Not seeing any problem with the plan, Shin and Yukie agreed and they went off in another direction, Rindow looked at them for awhile thinking 'don't be reckless guys' while Alisa shouted "Be careful!" Which Shin and Yukie returned.

With Shin and Yukie, they were moving cautiously, looking everywhere for any a sign of a Chi-You.  
>Soon enough they found the Chi-You in a secluded area eating some metal like substance. Yukie had her God Arc in sword form the moment she saw the Aragami, and with a nod to each other, they launched into battle. The Aragami's instinct warned it of danger and turned around only to take two blades in the face.<p>

Taking advantage of the target's distraction due to the pain, they both used their predator and each aimed at a leg and pulled it, this action made the Chi-You fall to its knees. They then took the chance to deal as much damage as possible seeing that it was vulnerable. They eventually needed to back off and deploy their shields as the Aragami stood up and twirled in position.

The two's shield held and after dealing with the recoil and folding their shields, they reengaged the Aragami, the Chi-you seeing that the prey was coming towards it, charged a energy blast and fired at the two dashing god eaters. Shin then rushed ahead and deployed his shield to block the blast.

As the Aragami's arms were out stretched, Yukie dashed pass Shin and slashed all over its body ending with jump and a plunge aiming for its chest.

The Aragami roared in extreme pain as the God Arc impaled it slightly away from the chest due to it moving. The Chi-You then fought through the pain and managed to grab Yukie and threw her along with her God Arc towards a building,

Shin saw that Yukie was about to slam into the building rushed at her direction and managed to catch her mid-air. He then placed his god arc behind him and deployed his shield that took the brunt of the impact, which made Shin grimace a bit.

Yukie seeing Shin grimace, worriedly asked "Shin are you okay?" to which he replied "yea I'm all right, nothing broken, and what about you?"

"I'm all right, thanks to you, "giving Shin a brief smile which was returned

Giving a sigh of relief, they both then continued their dangerous battle against the mobile Aragami.

The Chi-You saw that its prey was quite the distance away, thus began gliding its way towards them, Shin and Yukie seeing the approaching Aragami, got out of the way just in time, and rushed at it when it slammed into the wall due to not being able to stop in time.

They then both unleashed their predators and took a bite. They both then entered Burst. Entering the usual empowered mode, Shin's eyes narrowed in concentration as they began their brutal assault at the now enraged Aragami.

As they rushed at the Chi-You, Yukie saw that it was charging some energy in its fists and promptly stopped while changing to gun form; she then shot three rapid shots right at the Chi-You's face. This blinded it making it unable to throw the energy it had collected.

It also gave Shin the opening he needed to get in close and used a impulse edge right at its torso point blank, which surprisingly sent it flying and it impacted a building.

Shin then turned and said "Thanks for the support", Yukie said "it was no problem."

They then saw that the Chi-You was still getting up, they gave each other a determined nod. Yukie then dashed off towards the Chi-You, Shin however had other ideas and switched to gun form and shot the 3 Aragami bullets towards Yukie which enabled link burst.

Yukie blinked when her speed increased all of a sudden and she had an aura around her that resembled burst mode's aura and reminded herself to question Shin on that as she reached the Aragami and slashed it.

The Aragami was annoyed by the swift slashes Yukie was giving it with her short sword and roared. Shin was not intimidated at all and just sprinted towards the Aragami.

As the Aragami got ready for a twirl, Shin jumped over to above its head and aimed his impulse edge and spammed, using the Impulse edge's blasting power, Shin had managed to stay above it long enough to deal a huge amount of damage while avoiding its twirling claws.

As the Aragami stopped spinning, it noticed Shin was nearest to it and began sprinting towards him.  
>As the Chi-You reached Shin; it raised both of its hands and slashed at Shin only to be blocked by his shield.<p>

Yukie seeing that the Aragami was occupied, rushed at it, as she went very close to it and switched to gun mode, she then saw that she received a new bullet probably from when she entered that burst-like state, deciding on what bullet to use, She aimed her barrel at the Aragami's face and fired her own condensed Aragami bullet at close range.

Although she thought it was a good plan, she was thrown back by the power of bullet; Shin then caught her before she impacted the ground. They then stood up and gave each other a high five, all the while smiling at the good job done. Shin then said to Yukie "that was dangerous! You know. "

Yukie eyes widened not really expecting Shin to be worried about her and looked down knowing that it was indeed a dangerous stunt she preformed.

Shin seeing that Yukie was facing the ground, felt a little bad since it wasn't that bad considering she didn't get injured told her "Hey… I wasn't angry or anything… so… cheer up okay?"

Yukie looked up and blinked seeing how Shin felt bad and told him it was alright. Shin smiled and looked towards the Aragami while Yukie also turned to see what happened to the body.

When they saw that the Aragami's body; most of it was burned by the close ranged explosive bullet.

Yukie then thanked the gods that she did not get injured from that attack because seeing the results of getting hit by the bullet

Shin then devoured its core and materials and headed to find Rindow and Alisa, they found them g near a downed Chi-You with Rindow smoking and Alisa waving at them. As Shin and Yukie got near enough to them, Alisa went up to them and asked "Hey you guys, how was your target?"

Shin and Yukie turned to each before answering Alisa in unison, "Roasted" and laughed.

Rindow who was watching the teens laughing then said, "Well you two looked like you had fun "

Yukie scowled playfully "Speak for yourself, you're sitting there seemingly without a care while smoking"

Shin sighed, "Yeah, you could've checked on us, you know"

Rindow gave a good hearted chuckle "Well there was no need for me to do so in the end right? Anyways we'll be heading back now so come on kids"

Yukie had a tick mark on her head while Shin and Alisa blinked wonder why Rindow was so carefree about this.

Yukie then approached Rindow with a dark atmosphere around her, slowly saying "Sempai….Do you want me to tell Tsubaki you've been slacking on duty again?"

Shin winced and prayed that his sempai would be alive after this ordeal while Alisa was tilting her head in thought wondering how Yukie was producing that aura behind her.

Rindow chuckled nervously while mentally planning about how to evade the girl in front of him covered with a sinister dark aura, glaring at him with glowing eyes. Then an idea hit him and he took something out of his pocket, it was a lollipop and he presented it to Yukie while pleading "Here! A lollipop, Please overlook it this time"

Shin noticed that Yukie actually stopped and in a blink of an eye, the lollipop that Rindow was holding vanished and Shin turned to see that Yukie was already eating it with a happy expression on her face and fell down comically while Rindow gave out a sigh of relief dodging the bullet.

Shin started laughing at the absurdity of what just happened because Yukie seemingly forgot what she was so angry about and began chatting with Alisa about who knows what.

They then began walking towards the extraction point with Shin leading the group, Alisa and Yukie in the middle and Rindow bringing up the rear. Yukie then excused herself from Alisa who then decided to accompany Rindow and went over to Shin.

"Hey Shin? I didn't get to say this earlier but great job earlier, I look forward to teaming up with you again. "

Shin looked at Yukie with a soft smile "Yeah I will look forward to doing more missions with you as well."

Rindow being at the behind both of them, found something about their antics amusing and gave a soft chuckle to himself which made Alisa glance at him in puzzlement

They then boarded the helicopter and made their way home.

_Time Skip: a few hours later_

Shin had arrived at the main lobby just in time to see that Alisa and Tatsumi were arguing while Yukie was trying to pacify the argument, by the way, for those that do not remember Tatsumi. He is the leader of the guard unit wearing a red jacket and is infatuated with Hibari.

"Like I said, the guard unit's top priority is our citizen's safety!, you have to be mindful of their feelings, it would be bad if you were to scare them and they started panicking, after all a cleanup operation leaves us with very few options as it is."

Alisa then retorted "Putting people's feelings ahead of strategy? How do you think you will be able to repulse the Aragami with that kind of approach, it's ludicrous."

As their argument was getting more and more heated, Karel then came and joined in the fray,

"Hey Big mouth, we have been here longer than you so don't go questioning our methods, besides your just a new recruit, I doubt you were of any use in the fields anyways. After all, you New-types are so overrated. "

Shin's eyes widened at the harshness in Karel's tone, while Shin did agree that Alisa was in the wrong... he could've said that a little gentler. While Yukie simply looked to want to bash his face in.

Alisa was shocked in silence, she believed that her way was the right one yet the harshness that Karel used as he berated her surprised her and despite how confident she sounded earlier while making her statement... Hearing one of her sempais assuming that she wouldn't be of any use on missions hurt. She clenched her hands in fists as she gritted her teeth saying " Well.. sempai... we all can't be professionals at this job now can we? I understand that I am a new recruit but is it so wrong to question how previous methods work?"

Karel scoffed before saying, "Your methods would never work anyways, you've never experienced such a thing yet you say our method is wrong? Your just a brat looking for attention."

Tatsumi had a stern look on his face knowing that what Karel was saying was true but the insults were a little unnecessary.

Yukie narrowed her eyes at Karel, she then went up to him and a slap was heard all over the lobby. "I can't believe some people can be so darn inconsiderate."

Yukie then went over to Alisa and grabbed her hand while saying, "I'll be taking Alisa back to her room. See you Sempais." Giving Karel a glare before leaving.

As she walked passed Shin, he gave her a nod while saying "Take care of her okay?" Yukie gave a curt nod knowing that Alisa would want to be in the comfort of her room.

Shin then walked towards the two God Eaters, Tatsumi was berating Karel for his harsh statement earlier despite how true it was..

Shin then said "Tatsumi, I apologize on Alisa's behalf, like Karel stated she hasn't been here for long thus she has a stubborn point of view concerning the way things are done."

Tatsumi nodded his head accepting the apology while Shin then turned towards Karel with narrowed eyes.

"Sempai, I would love to punch the lights out of you but that'd be causing unnecessary injuries, so I'll just say this. Try to be more considerate of the things you say, I know Alisa was a little out of line earlier but still, couldn't you at least try to consider that she didn't know better and was just stating her opinion?."

Shin then left the two as Tatsumi began berating Karel and headed for the Rookie's floor.

He exited the elevator and was about to knock on Alisa's door when Yukie exited.

"How is she?"

Yukie sighed "Well she's asleep now but I think she was a little hurt from what Karel said earlier, i mean who wouldn't after practically being called useless. I can't believe that guy."

Shin ran a hand through his hair saying "Well I've gone and apologized to Tatsumi about Alisa's behavior and expressed how I felt about what happened to Karel. As I left, Tatsumi was berating Karel."

Yukie gave a smile despite what had happened and said "Well aren't you considerate."

Shin blushed slightly, "Hey what're friends for."

Yukie then had a Cheshire grin on her face, "Am I seeing one of my sempais blushing?"

Shin blinked and colored a bit more dark before shaking his head while denying what Yukie had said.

Yukie then began giggling which then turned into full-blown laughter. Shin sighed and looked amused at the occupied Yukie who was trying to get her laughter in control.

After she stopped laughing, they then bid each other good bye and headed into their rooms. They fell asleep easily due to the tiring events that have happened.

_The next day_

Alisa woke up the next morning, wondering if what she had heard and what had happened was all a dream, she then saw that she had not changed into her usual night clothes thus had no choice but the accept that it was real and thanked the gods that Yukie was there to help although blushed when she remembered that Shin had also saw what had happened.

As she finished her usual morning routine, she exited her room also to see that her neighbour Yukie was also awake.

"Morning"

"Hey, morning you okay?"

Alisa gave Yukie a nod and they then boarded the elevator. They then made their way to the cafeteria

Alisa was first to notice that Shin was the only person in the room, pondering why; she then saw that the clock read only 7 am. She was surprised at how early she had woken up but shrugged not bothered that much by it. Seeing Yukie had already gone to grab a tray, she too went to take one and they both went to sit across Shin.

Alisa was still blushing slightly embarrassed by yesterday's events but had managed to say "Good morning" in a timid voice. Shin found Alisa's antics amusing and gave her a gentle smile while saying "Good morning "to her. They then ate in silence for a few minutes. When Alisa broke it,

"H-Hey Shin? I'm sorry you had to see that side of me yesterday."

Shin shook his head and said, "Hey don't degrade yourself like that, almost anyone would breakdown from hearing those hurtful comments, and besides what are friends for?"

Yukie nodded her head agreeing with Shin's statement

Alisa then smiled at them happy that she made such nice friends and they then went back to their meals in peaceful silence.

They then went out for a mission since they had nothing better to do, They decided to choose a fairly simply mission, their targets where just 10 Ogretails at Sunken Grid, After having a friendly competition, on who could kill the most targets Shin and Alisa ended up losing to Yukie with both of them having three kills while Yukie got the last one with a stab giving her a four body count.

Having finished with their somewhat fun mission, they headed back to the Den. They sat at the sofas in the Main lobby while chatting about various things like battle tactics strategies and occasionally a song that was brought up by Yukie or Shin who found out that they had similar taste in music which led to some pretty interesting conversations.

After awhile, Rindow came down and greeted them to which they returned, they then found out that they were then called up by Dr. Sakaki who had prepared another lecture for them, the trio then said individual good byes to Rindow and boarded the elevator.

They headed for the lab and as the approached the door, Shin knocked on the door and they entered the lab.

Despite it being close to noon, Kouta was sitting on a sofa with his head lying down on the table that had stacks of tomes. Shin decided to sit next to Yukie this time while Alisa sat on Kouta's side, and they prepared to listen to the lecture.

Dr. Sakaki seeing his audience was all in attendance including the one who was blissfully sleeping, he decided to begin his lecture least he waste the precious time that could be used by these promising god eaters to gain experience.

"Aragami… Back when the Oracle cells were first discovered, they still existed in amoeba form" As Dr. Sakaki said this, he showed a picture of supposedly Aragami in amoeba form.

He then proceeded to say, "After that, Aragami in earthworm form were found. 6 months later, Aragami in beast form were sighted "The monitor beside Dr. Sakaki showed pictures of earthworm Aragami and an Ogretail.

Dr. Sakaki then turned off the image and said "And by the time a year had passed, an entire continent had been thoroughly destroyed by the expanding Aragami. Even considering that they evolve by taking on the form of whatever they consume, wouldn't you say that's a blistering pace?" he then continued "Right. Now strictly speaking, the Aragami don't actually evolve."

"What?" Shin voiced out but the question was clearly on the other two as well.

"The fact is… the Oracle Cell's gene sequence hasn't changed at all from the originals. You hear me? – not one tiny bit."

Alisa then commented, "But wait a minute, that's not possible! They're changing form. Aren't they?"

Dr. Sakaki looked directly at Alisa "they… the Aragami, you see, they're just like you right now."

Shin felt Yukie tense up and placed a hand on her shoulders and asked "hey you okay?" while Alisa was also having a dark look on her face, Yukie relax a bit and assured Shin she was fine.

Dr. Sakaki actually ignored the ongoing events and continued the lecture as if nothing wrong was happening. "For them, taking on the form of whatever they've eaten is the same as acquiring knowledge is for us. That's right; all they're doing is acquiring knowledge and getting smarter".

Alisa seemed to be broken out of her reverie and the three of them continued to pay attention to the Doctor.

Dr. Sakaki seeing that he had their attention then gave examples "What kind of bone structure would they need to move faster in our environment? What would they need to develop the ability to fly? They're busy absorbing tons of information like a sponge soaks up water. In a mere, 20 years, they've reached a highly advanced level of development in terms of form and function." then tapped on Kouta's head.

Kouta shook his head slightly and groaned but did not get up. Dr. Sakaki then said," Too bad the Aragami weren't as reluctant to studying as young Kouta here"

All three of them gave a slight chuckle finding it funny to hear the doctor assume that even Aragami were more studious than Kouta.

Dr. Sakaki had a grin on his face looking just as amused as his audience but then continued "Yes they're extremely dedicated and diligent students, I mean it really boggles the mind. I've even heard rumors of an Aragami that is actually capable of launching missiles."

All the three's eyes were widened but only Shin voiced out his thoughts.

"Whoa, but doctor, if that's true then wouldn't Aragami be able to attain more different human made tools as their form? Imagine if they got their hands on a nuclear warhead."

Dr. Sakaki gave a wince at that and with a bit more enthusiasm then Shin would've liked said.

"Precisely Shin, isn't it intriguing, if they can incorporate such complex information into their paradigm… Then perhaps one day, in the not-too-distant future, an Aragami in human form will appear."

Shin turned to look at Alisa when heard her say softly "An Aragami in human form?" While Yukie simply had her eyes widened at the Doctor's statement.

Dr. Sakaki then said "Why yes it is certainly possible for an Aragami to take on a human form, in any case, this ends the lecture for now, you are all dismissed"

The three of them stood up, bowed and thanked the doctor for the lecture then walked out of the room after Shin gave one last attempt to wake Kouta which ended up in failure.

Shin then said to the two girls as they were heading for the main lobby, "Hey, I'm, go on some missions to clear my mind, wanna come with?"

Yukie smiled a bit and said "Sure, why not" While Alisa simply gave a nod.

They then headed for Hibari's counter and asked to be assigned a mission.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for chapter 8, hopefully the battle scene isn't dull or anything, if it is or if any part of the chapter is badcan be improved, please do review and state. Well even if there isn't and you simply like the chapter, simply saying that in a review does wonders for me so yeah~ R&R ( i think this is how its used not sure :D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 9: A terrible event occurs<span>_**

_Time skip: a few weeks_

After many missions, which the trio did together with only themselves or sometimes with various comrades, they became closer as friends and today is yet another day of mind-numbing Aragami killing.

Shin, Alisa and Yukie were found in the cafeteria after coming back from a rather simple mission a few hours ago. Shin was then called by Karel who had already reconciled with Alisa, Karel told Shin that there was a mission assigned to him, saying good bye to both Alisa and Yukie to which they told him to be careful, Shin made his way to the main lobby.

Shin then saw that Soma, Sakuya and Kouta were also there and guessed that they were also going to be joining him on this mission thus greeted all three of them. They faced Hibari and received the briefing for the mission.

**Mission Name: Moon in the Welkin  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: City of Mercy  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Chimera Fur, Chimera Wing and 750 Fenrir Credit

**1 Vajira confirmed in the Old City. It is alone; do not let this chance pass. This agile Aragami uses spark attacks and is also resistant to them. Reports show that Blaze and Divine are most effective**_._

As the briefing ended, Shin couldn't help but feel excited. They were actually gonna be fighting a new Aragami that he had not encountered before.

After making sure that their team had finished with their preparations along with his own, they proceeded to the Helicopter with Shin leading the group and left the Den.

_Meanwhile with Alisa and Yukie_

Just a few minutes after Shin had left them; Rindow then entered the cafeteria and approached the two girls who were almost done with their meals. He informed them that they were assigned a mission to the Old City Ruins and that they were going to depart in a few hours. Both Alisa and Yukie gave Lindow their confirmation that they had understood what he informed them and Rindow then told them he'd meet them at the mission counter later on.

_Timeskip: three hours later_  
>Alisa and Yukie were at the counter waiting for Rindow to arrive so that they could receive the briefing for their mission. They didn't have to wait long and they then received the briefing. After making sure that the group in front of her had understood their mission's objective, Hibari then told them that the helicopter would be awaiting them. Each giving a nod, they then proceeded to check their equipment, a few moments later, they boarded the 2nd helicopter. They arrived at location after 30 minutes and proceeded with their mission.<p>

_3 hours earlier with Shin & Co_

Shin's party had just arrived at the City of Mercy; they took a moment to look around the area, Kouta then questioned "So… are we going to be broken into groups again or what?"

Shin pondered on it for awhile and was leaning towards sticking together since it was a new enemy they were facing, he then asked the remaining members of the team.

"I think we should move as a group, it'd be much safer that way"

"Whatever you all decide is fine with me and next time, don't bother asking me such questions" guess who said this…

Shin sweatdropped and told them that he also thought that they shouldn't separate and that was that.

They then headed out and began searching all around the area; unfortunately, they could not find the Vajira even after circling till they reached the same spot they were at previously.

Going for the 2nd round of searching, they heard a roar as they reached the area with the largest space.

They tensed up and Shin told them to be wary of any signs of the Vajira. They then heard stomps coming from above them and looked up; they saw a tiger like Aragami who had a cape above its head which was divided in a sort of straps. It then jumped down and Kouta's eyes widened while loudly exclaiming, "Heads up!"

Shin saw that sparks were coming from its claws shouted, "Everyone scatter!" to which they promptly did and not a second sooner.

Because once the Vajira landed it released an electrical field all around its body. Shin and Soma immediately dashed towards it while Sakuya and Kouta were providing covering fire. As the two melee users approached the Vajira, it gathered electricity above its head and fired it right at Soma but the electric ball was dispersed by a shot fired by Kouta, which enabled Soma to reach the Vajira and let loose a heavy side-way slam right at its face.

The Vajira stood on its hind legs in recoil from the pain it received and as it got its bearings, it then used its right paw to swipe at Shin who had jumped in an attempt to slash at the Aragami.

Despite managing to use his shield to block the claw, the strength of the blow sent him flying and smashing into the wall of a building.

Shin groaned as he fell down from the crater on the wall he impacted on. He shakily stood up and grabbed a health pill and used it to relieve some of his pain while he waited for the pill to fully rejuvenate his body, he briefly thought, ' it has been some time since I've used one of these things…'

After the pill had taken effect, Shin rushed right into the fray once more. The Vajira proved to be quite the match for the four God Eaters as they found it difficult to maintain a constant stream of damage to it as it was agile and constantly tried to pounce at Kouta.

Shin heaved a sigh as the Vajira once again attempted to turn Kouta into mincemeat, but blinked when he saw that instead of running around chasing them like mice, it bended its body facing the ground and electricity began collecting on its cape and the collected static branched and formed five stationary energy spheres in front of it while it was facing Kouta.

Shin and Soma glanced towards each other and gave a subtle nod; they then rushed towards the Vajira from its side, Shin heading for its tail while Soma aimed for its head.

As Shin reached the tail, he released his predator and bit the moving tail of the unmoving Aragami and held it in place.

If it wasn't such a deadly scenario, Shin would've laughed because when he bit the tail, the Vajira yelped and canceled the attack. The Vajira was feeling extreme pain due to having its weakest body part bitten, began trashed around while swinging its tail back and forth, Shin used the momentum of the tail to launch himself onto the Vajira's body.

Soma hadn't manage to slash the Vajira as it suddenly began to thrash around so Shin decided to wait for an opportunity, and as he saw it, he was about to go for a stab, when the Vajira suddenly bent its legs with its upper body raised, roared in frustration.

The sudden movement caused Shin to be thrown off the body and as he righted himself, he saw that the Vajira was charging up energy from all parts of its body which caused the bullets that were shot by Sakuya and Kouta to be dispersed by some force field that had been erected as a dome around the Aragami.

Shin immediately deployed his shield along with Soma who was planning to attack the Aragami, both anticipating that the Vajira would use that dome of electricity for more than a defense.

Their assumption turned out to be correct as lightning began flashing inside the electrical force field. After the Vajira was done emitting the field, Sakuya and Kouta sent a barrage of bullets right into its face which caused smoke to cover the Aragami's face as it roared in pain.

And as the smoke from the bullet's impact was clearing, Kouta threw a stun grenade right at it causing it to be stunned seeing the sudden flash of light.

Seeing that the Aragami was blinded by the stun grenade, Shin and Soma got close to it and devoured it.

They both entered Burst and began their assault as the Vajira got out of its daze. As they both were about to slash at its face, it preformed a back flip worthy of a circus animal which was surprising considering its size, while using its tail to swipe at Soma.

Soma then flew not unlike Shin and landed on the ground roughly, Sakuya then shot a fusion laser to heal Soma to which he gave a grateful nod without facing her as he stood up.

Shin continued the battle, trying once more to slash at the face when the Vajira suddenly opened its mouth and tried to bite Shin, Seeing the danger he was in, he positioned his sword to act as a barrier to prevent the Aragami from turning him into lunch.

As Shin was preventing the Vajira from eating him, Soma got in close and hefted his buster blade on to his shoulder and gripped a lever which made it release some kind of energy. After reaching the maximum charge which Shin presumed what the flash of light on Soma's god arc indicated, Soma swung the blade with all his might, and gave the face of the Vajira a large gash which also released Shin from the predicament he was in.

"Nice one! Thanks for the save "

Soma gave Shin a grunt and they ran towards the staggering Vajira which was surrounded by bullets fired by Kouta and Sakuya, As they reached the range that allowed them to slash and hack at the Vajira, they gave it no mercy.

The Aragami then gave out a massive roar and as Shin and Soma backed away from the Aragami, they found themselves to be right in the middle of a blue force field that was charging up electricity in the middle of the dome-like structure.

Not wanting to find out what would happen if they were to stay, they quickly dashed out of the way just as the charged up electricity imploded in the dome. Shin then remembered that he received the Aragami bullets earlier and made a brief check of his bullet inventory which he then switched into Gun form and shot three lightning mauls right at the Vajira which also caused the blue dome to surround the Vajira.

Shin then told Soma to get ready for the assault while Sakuya and Kouta began shooting their bullets at the Vajira's legs to slow it down. The lightning mauls that Shin had shot imploded all over the Vajira's body causing the wounds made by Sakuya's and Kouta's bullets to deepen.

Although it seemed that the electric from the lightning maul did little to no external damage to the Vajira. The Vajira then got ready as if it was going to pounce; Shin turned towards Soma and told him

"Soma! Charge up another slash like the one you did earlier and get ready for my signal."

Soma grunted in acknowledgement and began charging as the Vajira jumped towards them, Shin then rushed up in front of Soma and shot an impulse edge right at its face and got out of the way just as Soma's empowered buster blade was swung at it which ended the fight.

All of them were panting; Shin then turned towards all three teammates and told them, "great job once again,"

Kouta said "no problem", while Sakuya simply gave a smile and a nod and Soma merely grunting once again. They then took a moment to rest. After feeling that they had rested enough, they then decided to go around the area to salvage materials and then head back to base

_In the meantime with Rindow and the two New-Types_

Rindow, Alisa and Yukie had just begun their search for their target and had no luck so far. They were slowly making their way around the area. At one point during their search, Rindow said "Hey, this is getting really fishy". Yukie who was standing beside Rindow gave a nod while her narrowed eyes were watching for any signs of their target,

After a few moments, Alisa then suddenly had a mild flash back of an Aragami's face that was slightly covered by doors of some sort with another flashback of when she was wearing a hospital gown and someone was placing their hand on her shoulder.

Alisa tensed up due to the flashbacks and moved her God Arc which was in gun form slightly which caused a noise that made Rindow and Yukie turn around, Yukie saw her expression and asked "Alisa are you alright?"

Alisa then came out of her dazed and stuttered slightly "Y-yeah… just thought I saw something, you're all clear from the side and back."

Yukie looked at Alisa worriedly before Rindow simply decided that it was the nerves or something closed his eyes in thought for a moment before deciding to get on with their mission "Right… Let's move on."

They then continued their search which led them to the entrance of the ruined church. Shin & Co had also arrived at the Entrance and when Soma saw Rindow and Alisa he said "What?" which made Shin and the rest of them looked in front of him.

Shin then saw that Alisa had an uneasy expression on her face and was looking towards the ground, he then sent Yukie an inquiring look to which she shook head not knowing what was wrong with Alisa either. As the two had their silent conversation, all of them were confused by what was going on.

Rindow said "You guys?" to which Kouta also inquired "Huh? What are you doing here, Rindow?"

Alisa had a bad feeling due to their current situation and gave uneasy sigh, which made both Yukie and Shin look at her worriedly.

Sakuya then mentioned "Why would they send two teams to the same section? What does this mean?" as she approached Rindow.

Rindow then held his hand up gesturing to Sakuya that she should save her questions for later while saying "Let's worry about that later. We need to wrap this up and head back"; Rindow then took charge and said "We'll take the inside. Alisa you're with me, the rest of you are to stand guard and keep watch. Got that?"

Rindow and Alisa then headed into the church, as Alisa passed Shin and Yukie who were standing beside each other, they gave her an encouraging smile with a nod, Alisa seemed to cheer up a little and the two then focused their attention on their surroundings as Alisa and Rindow disappeared into the church, As they stood guard, Shin was hoping that nothing would happen.

Rindow and Alisa had not encountered any Aragami inside the Church and were about to report to the rest of them. When suddenly, after a few moments, an Aragami appeared on top of the ledge, it had the body of a Vajira but its face was of an ugly human head and its cape was blue in color unlike the Vajira's red. Its armor was white in color and it then roared and jumped down as Rindow ordered Alisa "Get back, keep me covered from the rear,"

Alisa however was experiencing some problems, She suddenly began saying as if she was about to cry while backing away "Daddy! Mommy! Stop it! Don't eat them!" Rindow seeing that Alisa was not providing backup, turned to see her backing away from the fight, Rindow then shouted "Alisa! What's going on?" while fighting with the Aragami.

Alisa then pointed her Gun at the battle and had a flashback of a man saying "that's right! Fight it! Rise above it!" with a memory of her placing her wrist onto the God Arc machine. As her mini flash back ended, Rindow got hit by a slash from the Aragami.

Alisa then had another flash back as the Aragami roared due to receiving a cut on the face from Rindow's god arc, the flash back was when she was wearing a hospital gown with an adult saying " This is what you should say as you pull that trigger: Ajin Duva touri!"

Alisa then repeated the chant and received another flashback with the same man saying "That's right, that's the chant that will turn you into a strong little girl."

Alisa then repeated the chant "Ajin… Duva… touri" and once again another flashback occurred this time it was the adult showing her pictures of Aragami on a monitor while telling her "These are you enemies…the Aragami!"

The pictures then changed to a picture of Rindow for some reason, Alisa then pointed her gun at Rindow and received a flashback of when she and Shin had their mission together with Rindow, and it was when Rindow was telling her "When things get chaotic, look up at the sky."

Alisa then snapped out of some kind of daze as she was about to pull the trigger and quickly brought her gun's barrel upwards and instead of shooting Rindow as she said "No! Stop it!" she shot at concrete creating a wall of rocks blocking the path to Rindow's location.

Alisa then was on the ground kneeling, unable to stand due to the emotional attacks she just had. The group outside heard the crash, and Sakuya, Shin together with Yukie went in to see what had happened to Rindow and Alisa, they found Alisa on the floor with her god arc at her side looking at the wall of concrete she had made due to her firing.

Shin and Yukie immediately went to Alisa's side looking worried asking her "Hey hey, are you alright?" and "What happened". Alisa seemingly could not respond properly even when Sakuya exclaimed seeing the debris that were blocking Rindow's escape route. "Alisa! What have you done?"

Yukie held Alisa when she began muttering "No…. no…. Daddy…. Mommy…. I… I didn't mean it…" Shin and Yukie looked extremely worried at Alisa's condition. Not knowing what they could do to help her at the moment. Sakuya then tried to use her gun to blast the concrete but it held strong, Shin then went up to the wall and tried to slash at it and when that did not work, he tried an impulse edge which only manage to chip a bit of the debris blocking the path.

Outside with Kouta and Soma were also in a terrible situation, they found themselves surrounded by the same type of Aragami that Rindow facing,

Soma then said "This isn't good… We're surrounded here, too, dammit…" as he finished saying that, an Aragami went up and slashed at Kouta making him impact a wall. Shin and Sakuya went and attacked the Aragami to make it back off while Yukie was standing guard next to Alisa who was still unresponsive. Soma then turned towards Shin's direction and said "hurry the hell up or we'll be surrounded.

As Kouta lured the Aragami back outside, Rindow told them through the wall "Take Alisa back to the Den with you. That's an order!"

Sakuya then tried denying that order when Rindow shouted "Didn't you hear me? Take Alisa and head back to the Den, Damn you!"

He then relayed proper orders "Sakuya! Take charge of the others! Soma, find a way out of here."

Shin hearing the orders, went back to where Yukie was with Alisa and carried Alisa on his back.

Sakuya pleaded with tears in her eyes, "Hurry Rindow! Come with us"

Rindow however told Sakuya, "I'd like to, but I think I'll mess with these guys first… save some rationed beer for me!"

"No! Then I'll stay and fight too"

"Sakuya… I'm ordering you! Make sure you get everyone home alive!" Sakuya then shouted "No!" not wanting to leave Rindow behind.

Yukie then came up to Sakuya and grabbed her arm pulling her away from the wall saying "Sakuya. Come on! If we stay, we'll all end up dead!"

Sakuya however continued saying "I won't go! Rindow!" then a crashed was heard from the other side of the wall and Shin had silent tears streaming from his eyes while turning away to retreat to the Den while Sakuya was shouting about leaving her behind with Rindow, but was pulled by Yukie once more. All of them then headed back to the Den.

Arriving at the Den, They were all depressed even Soma, although he didn't really show it. Shin and Yukie then went to the Medical bay and passed Alisa to doctor, the medic team then began checking Alisa's vitals and everything, all they could do now was wait and Shin could only clench his fists in anger due to the fact that he was not able to save Rindow while Yukie stood beside him placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to console the teen.

The others weren't fairing well too, Sakuya continued to weep as she was brought to her room by Kouta while Soma reported what had happened to Tsubaki.

**Meanwhile with Rindow who was left behind.**

Rindow had just defeated the new species of Vajira and was leaning on the wall smoking. He was the exhausted by the fight due to not knowing any info on this Aragami.

He then pondered "Are they gone?" hoping that they had managed to reach the Den safely. When suddenly he saw another Aragami leapt up to the ledge, and stared at him. He then gave a sigh and said "Can't you let me rest for a second? I can't go on like this…"

He then took a deep breath of his smoke, and threw in to the floor. He then got up and hefted his God Arc on his shoulders and walked towards the Aragami who roared…

**Scene change: back at the Den**

Shin decided to head back to the main lobby to see what was happening after Yukie had told him that she would be going back to her room. Arriving at the lobby, he first saw Soma standing right beside the Elevator and said to him "Hey Soma, this sucks doesn't it…"

"What'd you think…? Damn he cannot even follow his own orders… Shit!"

"Hey, no point getting all angst on me, we'll just have to hope for the best… I will see ya around "With that he then walked around and saw Kouta at the Terminals.

"Hey Kouta, how're ya fairing?"

"No problem, besides there's no need to worry about Rindow, I hear he'll show up on beer ration Day like nothing happened."

"Hey don't treat this so casually". Shin then shook his head "No never mind, I guess in a way your right, worrying over this won't do us any good, we'll just have to wait for the rescue team to report."

Shin then gave Kouta a nod and walked down the stairs, he then met Licca who told Shin "I hear they sent out a Search Squad… but you'd better not get your hopes up. Because their main job is… to search for God Arcs." Shin then heard from Hibari that Alisa was now in stable condition but could not receive any visitors now.

She then ordered Shin to go and rest, seeing how tired Shin was. Shin gave no complaints although he felt a bit worried due to not being able to check on Alisa's condition. Seeing how worried Shin looked, Hibari told Shin that she would notify him as soon as they were allowed to visit Alisa; Shin gave Hibari a thankful smile and headed up to his room

As he lay on his bed, He thought to himself 'Rindow you had better survive, you were my closest friend aside from Alisa… I hope Alisa gets well soon." And with those thoughts, Shin feel into a deep sleep due the events that had made him tired both physically and mentally.

* * *

><p>And that's that, there will be quite a time gap between this chapter and the next due to me feeling worn out with all the different things i am doing at the moment, so please do forgive me if i update a little slower than the pace i'm set for myself. . Thanks for reading in any case.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Recovery<strong>

Shin woke up the next day feeling horrible, his dreams were plagued by the events that had happened yesterday, he was reminded by how Sakuya had cried due to leaving Rindow trapped with an Aragami while Alisa looked so broken due to some unknown reason which had caused her to fire a blast bullet at Rindow's only route out of the church.

Shin sighed as he lamented on the fact that he could nothing to help Rindow…All he could was retreat. He got up with a Sigh and went about his usual morning activities. After changing his attire, he went up to the terminal and accessed Norn to check for anything new.

As Norn finished starting up, a pop-up appeared on the screen informing Shin that he had mail.

Seeing that there were only two messages, he went ahead and opened up the first mail and found out that it was from Tatsumi, he simply wrote in his mail telling Shin that he should not feel as if he was the fault of what had occurred previously and that he hoped that Alisa would have a quick recovery.

Shin opened up the 2nd message and was surprised considering that out of all people that would send him a message, Gina Dickinson was certainly not one that he had expected. Her message was of her telling Shin an advice, that if he were to go out for a mission, he should focus on the Aragami before him instead of worrying about Rindow, otherwise if he were to die then that would make Rindow's sacrifice be in vain.

Shin knew that it would be wise to follow Gina's advice, a smiled appeared on his face as he thought about her being kind enough to warn him despite them not really knowing each other. He assured himself that he would remember to thank her the next time he saw her.

After rechecking his inbox and crafting menu for anything else, Shin headed for the main lobby, as he passed by Yukie's room, the door opened and Yukie came out of her room yawning while rubbing her eyes drowsily.

'She looks so cute…' Shin then had a pair of wide eyes on his face as he thought to himself about why he would think about such a thing… 'Not that Yukie isn't cute or anything… ARGH!' he then started grumbling about something incoherent.

Yukie who didn't see that she had an obstacle in front of her due to her rubbing her eyes, continued her pace and bumped into Shin softly, which made her blink and finally noticed Shin. The bump had also brought Shin out of his antics and both apologized for not seeing each other and then greeted each other.

The both of them then made their way towards the elevator and as they entered it, both of them reached for the main lobby button which made their hands brush each other which made them both blink and turn towards each other before looking away blushing. Yukie pulled back her hand and Shin went to press the button.

As they arrived at the lobby, Shin looked around and muttered "wonder where's everyone…" Yukie yawned before mumbling, "Maybe they're still asleep…"

Shin chuckled at Yukie's answer when he then noticed Hibari at her counter, Shin gestured towards Hibari and after Yukie nodded, they both walked towards Hibari.

After they greeted Hibari, Shin inquired whether Alisa could be visited or not. Hearing Shin's question, Yukie instantly became attentive and both of them awaited Hibari's answer.

Hibari however smiled sadly at the two of them knowing that what she had to say was not what either of them wanted to hear.

"I'm afraid Alisa is still not allowed visitors at this moment."

Hibari seeing that both Shin and Yukie were sad, tried to think of some way to cheer them up. After a few moments her eyes widened, Hibari remembered that Tsubaki had informed her to tell any members of Shin's unit that Alisa may be allowed to be visited for a short period of time later on.

Despite still being a bit disappointed, they cheered up a little knowing that they could visit her later on. He pondered about what could he do to pass the time while Yukie informed him that she would be heading for the cafeteria and then probably head back to her room.

After telling her that they'd meet at the lobby later and they waved good bye to each other as Yukie boarded the elevator and headed down to the cafeteria. Shin eventually decided to take a mission to pass the time so he asked Hibari whether there was any missions that was available, to his luck, she informed him that there were actually two missions available.

After thinking quite a bit about the targets for both missions he in the end chose the **rusted edge** mission to be assigned to him alone and received its briefing

**Mission Name: Rusted Edge  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: City of Mercy  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Avian Wing, Avian Joint and 800 Fenrir Credit

**Some resource traders who ignored our warning and continued operation in the Old City have been taken prey by one Chi-You, still in the area. Retaliation Squad requested for clean up.**

Shin then gave a nod to Hibari informing her that he would be accepting the mission which she then told him" Good luck and come back safely."

Shin then collected his God Arc and went up to the Helicopter who then brought him to the location.

Shin arrived at the location only to reminiscence about the time where Alisa, Yukie and he went on a mission together with Rindow with their targets being two Chi-You. It was Ironic that he was here once again to hunt for a Chi-You.

Shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of such thoughts, Shin jumped off the ledge and turned right which led to the huge area in between four buildings which led to him remembering about when they encountered the Vajira and right after...

He scowled remembering his useless state yesterday, he then heard a sound, he looked around and noticed three zygotes were in the vicinity. One directly in front of him, two on his left but was quite the distance away from him.

Shin positioned his God Arc and dash-jumped right at the first Zygote immediately plunging his sword into it while releasing his Predator which swiftly finished the Job. Although he killed it in almost no time at all, it had managed to send a signal to its brethren which alerted both of them of his location,

As the two Zygotes rushed towards Shin, he positioned his blade behind him and dash-jumped again. However, this time from some inspiration of sorts, he fired an impulse edge behind him and used it as a booster, he then flew right at the Zygote, but the Zygote seeing that its prey was heading for it, flew out of the way.

Shin obviously had thought this over since he had released his predator to grab a hold of the Zygote and used his momentum to drag the Aragami to the ground. He then switched to gun form and shot the other Zygote right as it was about to take a bite at his back, the shot fired stunned the zygote.

The zygote that tried to bite Shin could only look as Shin plunged the sword into its fellow brethren that had been smashed to the ground earlier and then its life was ended by a point blank Impulse edge.

The stunned Zygote then got up from its dazed and tried to avenge its fallen comrades however as it was about to shoot a poison bullet at Shin, a slashing sound was heard and It was cut in half. Shin then took a deep breath and looked for any signs of the Chi-You he was supposed to hunt.

Seeing that he could not find it, he decided to walk around the area and just after a few moments of looking around, he heard footsteps coming from his right, he turned towards the direction of the footsteps and saw the Chi-You who also noticed him and began sprinting right at him.

Shin readied his Predator as he ran towards the sprinting Chi-You and as they were about to collide, Shin dashed to the side while using his predator to grab on to the Chi-You's right leg and used the momentum of his dash to trip the Chi-You.

it was successful as the Chi-You did not expect its prey to suddenly change directions which made it miss it's claw swipe as it kissed the ground. Shin then once again released his predator and took a chomp from the Chi-You and entered Burst.

As the aura from burst began circling Shin, the Chi-You had managed stand up and it began charging energy using both claws and shot an energy ball right at Shin. With the enhanced speed gotten from entering burst, Shin easily dashed around the incoming energy ball and reached the Aragami. He then began slashing all around the body while using his speed to keep away from the Aragami's attempts to kill him.

The Chi-You was annoyed of its prey dancing around its body and positioned its body for a twirl, due to his focus on wanting to deal as much damage as possible, Shin did not pay attention to the Aragami's actions and received full brunt of the attack and was sent flying.

In mid-air, Shin managed to position his body for landing and skidded on the ground despite being sent flying. A little fatigued due to the energy exerted from his assault and from dealing with the attack that had connected, Shin used a health pill and as he felt the effects of the pill rejuvenating him, Shin briefly reminisced about the time he and Yukie had fought this particular Aragami together.

Seeing that its target was not moving, the Chi-You took this as a chance and began gliding towards the stationary prey. Shin had managed to snap out of it just in time to see that the Chi-You was gliding towards him at high speeds.

While cursing his lack of attention, Shin got ready for a jump and as the Chi-You's burning body was about to collide him, He used the enhancement from burst which ended at the same time to double jump and fire an impulse edge right onto the back of the flying Aragami.

This caused the Chi-You to crash onto the ground and Shin using his blade together and plunged it right into the wing of the Aragami, Which caused it to screech in pain. Knowing that the Aragami wasn't able fly anymore, Shin began relentlessly attacking the downed Chi-You.

The Chi-you then raised its right hand for a swipe to which Shin used his shield to block for a moment and dashed while putting back his shield and slashed at the Chi-You's legs. The Chi-You then turned around and charged up energy in one hand. Shin knowing that it would be a frontal attack only, dashed till he was at an angle to the Aragami and charged at it.

However instead of an energy ball to the front, the Chi-You shot the ball right into the air which curved and headed straight for Shin, Shin had managed to dodge just in time for the ball of energy to create a crater on the ground.

Shin not wanting to take any more chances, dashed all the way towards the Aragami and when he had reached proximity of it, he switched to gun form and used his Aragami bullets that he had gotten from the devour he had done earlier.

He shot two bullets which were very explosive right into Chi-You's legs which made it kneel down due to its legs being too injured to support it and then Shin aimed his gun barrel right at the head of the Chi-You and fired.

The charred and obviously dead Chi-You fell to ground and Shin took his time in devouring its core and materials. After his business was done, he went to the extraction point and head back home.

When Shin arrived back at the Den, he saw Tsubaki being confronted by members of the guard Unit.  
>As they spoke, Shin found out an interesting piece of information, Tsubaki was supposedly the teacher of either the Guard Unit or Brendan because he pleaded "Teacher! Please send us on the search for Rindow, too!"<p>

Tsubaki however did not allow it and said "Don't make me repeat myself. We have our regular unit mobilized for that. Wait for the results"

Tatsumi then countered "But, the more people in the search party, the greater the chance we'll find him!"

Tsubaki only said to Tatsumi "Enough"

Kanon who was looking toward the ground during the whole time, faced Tsubaki and said "Rindow saved our lives! That's why we feel it's our turn now to…"

Tsubaki's patience snapped and she shouted "I said enough!"

The Guard unit knowing that Tsubaki would not allow them what they wanted, bowed their heads in despair. Hibari then received a notice and relayed it to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, the director would like to see you in his office"

"Very well, please take over for awhile"

"Yes, ma'am."

As Shin watched Tsubaki enter the elevator, he then heard Gen calling for the attention of the Guard unit, "Hey you guys, and do you want me to tell you how many people were killed under her command"

This time, Shin also had his head down knowing that Tsubaki had a no casualties on a mission ever, on her record. Kanon must've figured it out since she let out a soft "Oh", Gen then proceeded to say "And it's her own kid brother, to boot… Don't you think she wants to rush out there herself?"

The Guard unit and Gen then left in silence, Yukie chose that moment to arrive at the lobby and both Shin and Yukie approached Hibari with Shin informing her that he had accomplished the mission.

Hibari gave a happy smile and informed them that it was possible to go and visit Alisa if they were lucky and made it before she was going to receive her medication. After thanking Hibari, Shin and Yukie raced to the elevator and waited impatiently as it rose to the laboratory floor which also housed the medical bay.

As they approached the medical bay however, they heard Alisa's voice from outside the corridor, saying "Don't look at me…Just leave me alone… Stay away…"

Shin had a worried face and looked towards Yukie and saw that she too was worried. Shin then thought 'Oh Alisa, god knows what you're feeling right now.' All the while, Alisa continued shouting, "Leave me alone… leave me alone!"

Tsubaki's voice was then heard saying "Give her a tranquilizer… And change the padding…"

Both of them grew even more worried as they heard Alisa shouting, repeating "I'm sorry." Shin then clenched his fist while Yukie placed a hand over her mouth while crying silent tears. As if that was enough, they then heard Alisa say "Daddy… Mommy… it's not… it's not what you think!"

Yukie leaned on Shin as they both could only imagine what was Alisa feeling right now… They then began slowly walking towards the door as they heard Tsubaki ask.

"It's me, do you recognized me Alisa?"

Alisa probably did not hear her or at least did not even hear the question as she suddenly shouted "I didn't! I didn't mean to do it! You're wrong! It wasn't me! It wasn't my fault!"

Shin then heard something that made him nearly snap "leave me alone, you should've just left me alone!"

Both Shin and Yukie turned towards each other and nodded, Shin then reached for the door and was about to open it when he was stopped by a voice coming from his side.

"Oh it's you," Shin noticed it was one of staff that had gone to help with Rindow's extraction of an Ouroboros core.

Yukie had a confused expression on her face as she did not know who the man was.

The doctor then told them "you'd better not see her right now."

Yukie shook her head saying "But we can't just stand here while hearing Alisa shouting in pain" to which Shin nodded showing that he too agreed with Yukie's statement.

The doctor then said "Once the medication wears off, she falls to pieces. You should come back another day."

But the two New-Types were stubborn especially since it was Alisa and Shin said said "But…" Shin could not finish his rebuke because Alisa then shouted "No...!" and seemingly trailed off as she succumbed to the tranquilizer which Yukie then looked at the door worriedly hoping that Tsubaki would come out and be able to tell them what had happened.

The doctor however did not seem worried at all and just said "I'm sure she would want you to see her in that state either."

Shin gave a resigned sigh knowing that they had no other choice but to come back another day.

Shin turned towards Yukie and said, " guess we have no choice… if Alisa's asleep due to the medication, we shouldn't go in and disturb her."

Yukie knew that yet she couldn't help but want to be reassured that Alisa was okay. Shin could easily read Yukie and told her, " its alright, I'm sure Alisa's gonna be fine, Tsubaki's there afterall. We'll come back again tomorrow alright?"

Yukie gave Shin a thankful smile and they both begrudgingly bid the doctor goodbye while heading towards their room.

As both of them left the floor, they did not see the wicked smile on the doctor's face.

The both of them then slept that day with worried thoughts about Alisa's condition

_Time skip: a day_

Shin came down to the Main lobby as soon as he woke up and was called by Hibari to come to her counter, She then told him that he in a few hours, would going on a mission together with his group.

Seeing that his group wasn't here yet considering how early it was, Hibari suggested that he sat down and relax while waiting, Hibari then informed Shin that his group members this time were Soma, Sakuya and Kouta. Shin then raised an brow and inquired about Yukie, Hibari placed a finger on her chin and remembered that Yukie had come by earlier and went on a solo mission.

Hibari informed Shin and he gave Hibari a nod thanking her, he then asked for an advance briefing. Hibari relented and brief him.

**Mission Name: Crocodile Swagger  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: City of Mercy  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Draconic Scale, Avian Joint and 1200 Fenrir Credit

**Requesting defeat of a Gboro-Gboro and a Chi-You in the Old City. Quickly rush to the scene, they are powerful and not to be underestimated. Be sure to upgrade your armor against crushing attacks.**

Telling Hibari that he had understood the briefing, Shin decided to get a bit of sleep at the sofas while listening to music from his iPod. He switched on his iPod and selected a favorite of his, Over the Clouds.

Shin did not remember what was the reason for him treating this song as his most favorite one but he decided that in the future, he'll probably find out thus did not let it bother him that much, listening to track for a few minutes until he eventually fell asleep.

Shin woke from his dreamless sleep by someone who was shaking his shoulder while calling out his name but due to the earphones he was wearing, the voice was muffled. He opened his eyes bleary and saw that Kouta was the one who woke him up and he pointed down.

Shin although still a bit drowsy, turned to look down and saw that Soma and Sakuya were about to be brief by Hibari on the mission, mumbling to Kouta saying "Kouta… I already had the briefing earlier, go down there so that Hibari can give you guys the briefing."

Kouta gave Shin a nod and left him as Shin began stretching while he went down and received the briefing together with Soma and Sakuya. After a few minutes, Soma, Sakuya and Kouta approached Shin and gave him a nod signaling that the briefing was done, to which Shin then said " Well then, let's go "

**Scene Change: City of Mercy AGAIN**

Shin & Co decided that since there were two main Aragami targets today, they would split up, Shin with Soma and Sakuya with Kouta. Before they went their way, Shin faced Sakuya and said

"Sakuya focus on the mission okay? Don't let your attention waver during battle; Rindow did not sacrifice himself just to allow us to die"

Sakuya had a solemn look on her face and told Shin that she understood, they then left for their designated locations. Shin and Soma headed to the west and Kouta with Sakuya to the east.

Shin and Soma immediately had an encounter with three Aragami as they entered the area, two Zygotes and one Ogretail.

"Hey Shin, leave the two flying bastards to me, you deal with the Ogretail."

Shin nodded and engaged the Ogretail, overall the small skirmish did not last long considering their opponents. After devouring the last Aragami, they heard a roar coming from the building behind them and turned just in time to see a Gboro-Gboro drop down from the hole in the building, Shin giving Soma a nod, they both dashed towards it.

As they did so, The Gboro-Gboro seemed to look up, Shin looked puzzled at the actions of the Gboro-Gboro.

'What the heck is it doing….'

When suddenly a mist covered the area Shin and Soma were standing on, they both quickly diverged and they both did so just in time to see the ring of mist explode. The Gboro-Gboro then rushed at Shin waddling. Soma seeing that the Aragami had it's focus elsewhere ran at it and prepared to do a charge slash right at its tail fins.

Shin saw what Soma was doing thus, instead of dodging and causing the Gboro-Gboro to probably use its dash attack, he deployed his shield and took the hit while digging his feet on to the ground to prevent the Gboro-Gboro from moving forward.

Seeing that the Gboro-Gboro was being held back by Shin, Soma took the chance and swung his blade deeply into the Gboro-Gboro's fin while breaking the spikes on it after which, Shin then backed away from the Aragami and turned towards Soma.

"Glad you didn't take too long, that fish was hard to hold back."

Soma glanced at Shin and grunted, " Whatever…" and with that, their conversation ended and they refocused their attention to the creature in front of them.

The Gboro-Gboro was enraged and began trashing around while firing water blasts which caused both God Eaters to separate and dodge the blasts. As it finished thrashing about, it stopped in place in a daze, Soma and Shin seeing their chance went at it with all they had and eventually a impulse edge broke the cannon nose of the Gboro-Gboro.

The Gboro-Gboro seemingly grew more irate at the two, it roared at them and began collecting water in its mouth. Shin seeing that it had its head fin raised up, decided switch to gun form and shot a timed bomb bullet right at the fangs of the Gboro-Gboro while Soma went to its side and got on to its back and readied his charge attack.

Shin had managed to dodge the water blasts that were aimed right at him while Soma let his Buster blade hit the head fin of the Gboro-Gboro just as the timed bomb went off in the closed mouth of the Aragami which emitted smoke.

"Nice!"

With huge gash on its head while blood was dripping from its mouth, it began thrashing around which threw Soma off but he managed to land safely.

The Gboro-Gboro feeling that nothing was on its back stopped its thrashing, looked at the direction of its assaulter and charged Soma was about to dodge out of its way when he saw Shin giving him the signal to go ahead and attack.

Soma trusting Shin, prepared a charged slash and waited while showing no fear to the approaching Gboro-Gboro. Shin who dashing side by side to the Gboro-Gboro then threw a Stun grenade right into its face as it was about to reach Soma and stunned it.

Soma then swung his buster blade right into the head of the Aragami which was already wounded and ended their skirmish. They then used their predators and proceeded to do their usual routine after exterminating the target.

After doing so, Shin contacted Sakuya, asking about their situation, Sakuya reported that they also had subdued their Aragami and requested that he and Soma arrive at their location to collect the cores.

After all targets were killed and devoured, the group headed back home.

As they entered the den, Shin saw that Yukie was there as well probably giving her report to Hibari, Shin headed towards Hibari to give his own report and ask the same thing that Yukie was probably gonna ask.

After finishing the report of the mission, Shin was about to inquire about Alisa when Hibari told both of them that Alisa was finally allowed to have visitors. Yukie gave a relieved sigh knowing that meant that Alisa was not in bad condition, She and Shin then rushed exactly like the day before to the elevator and selected to go to the Laboratory floor where the sick bay was located.

They arrived at the door of the Medical Bay and took a deep breath then entered the room, they saw on their right; Alisa sleeping peacefully on the bed wearing a hospital gown to which Yukie immediately headed for her but stopped when they both heard a voice.

"Oh you came, it's good to see you two again" Both New-Types turned their attention to another corner of the bay and saw the doctor from yesterday.

Shin looked offended at what the doctor had said and retorted, "Of course we came to visit her, what kind of friend would we be if we didn't"

Shin then passed a stool to Yukie while sitting right next to her, both ignoring the doctor in favor of watching their friend. All of a sudden, they saw that she had a troubled face and was about to try and calm her down.

The doctor who was looking at Alisa as well then said "It's not use trying to talk. I have received some very effective tranquilizers. She won't regain consciousness any time soon."

Both had a solemn expression on their faces hearing that Alisa needed tranquilizers to even sleep. Yukie then muttered so softly that only Shin heard her say " Oh Alisa… how I wish we knew how to help you."

Both of them then reached for Alisa's hand to try and provide even a small bit of comfort, but the moment they touched her hand, both New-Types entered some kind of series of flashbacks, it was rapidly changing, first they saw a woman about to get eaten by a Vajira look alike, then it flashed to the Vajira look alike peering through the small opening of some kind of door, then it flashes into a scene where Alisa was looking at some kind of screen that had Rindow's picture.

The flashbacks ended and Shin could only think 'what the hell was that were those Alisa's memories if so then why was she watching a monitor that had Rindow's picture…" While Yukie was shaking her head from the experience. After which they both looked at each other with questioning looks in their eyes but turned back to Alisa when they heard her say something.

Alisa surprisingly woke up and mumbled "What? Where am I? Why am I?" She then turned to face Shin and Yukie both looking surprised yet happy. Yukie let out a relieve sigh and said "Alisa! Your awake, I was so worried," A smile was on Shin's face as he saw that Alisa and Yukie began chatting about what had happened so far.

As they finished, he then began relaying what had happened on his side. Mid-way through his retelling, the doctor stutter out, "S-she actually regained consciousness... Impossible! E-excuse me!" and ran out of the room

The three of them watched the doctor leave the room and shrugged not really caring about him since Alisa woke up. Although Both Shin and Yukie then looked towards their own hands wondering what had happened earlier.

Alisa was still not feeling well thus could only weakly inquire "Just now… you two…"Shin then shook his head with a wistful smile and said,

"Let's not worry about that for now, here lemme tell you what happened during the mission with the Chi-You and the Gboro-Gboro…" and so Shin proceeded to tell Alisa what had happened and all the while reminding her that he was very worried about her throughout the battle while Alisa listened and Yukie adding her own stories to the mix.

_Time skip: an hour_

After an hour, Alisa began feeling drowsy again and before she went back to the hopefully peaceful realm of sleep, she told Shin "Guys, thanks for coming to visit, will you come again tomorrow?"

Shin had an incredulous expression on his face as if Alisa had said one of the most idiotic things in the world and then softens his look as he said "Of course we'll come here tomorrow and every single day after that so don't worry about okay? Just focus on getting better." Yukie nodded to show that she would obviously come back and visit her.

And with that Yukie helped pull Alisa's blanket to cover her sleeping figure, they then slowly made their way towards the door and exited the room with one last look at Alisa's now peaceful expression.

As the door closed behind them, they turned towards each other and asked, " Hey…" but trailed off before saying " You first…" Shaking his head at how funny this scene must've looked like towards bystander, Shin gestured towards Yukie that she should go first.

Yukie smiled wryly before asking, " So… did you see those scenes as well?"

Shin nodded and then asked " Do you think those are part of Alisa's memories? I wonder how did we even managed to view those so-called memories…"

Yukie titled her head in thought while humming for a few minutes before gasping which caused Shin to ask, " What is it?"

Yukie had an amazed look on her face as she said, " I think… we just experienced resonance, it was one of the abilities that they said we New-Types had which allowed us to communicate and share memories just by touching."

Shin had a bewildered look not knowing about that piece of information and wondered how on earth did Yukie come across it.

"So then, that really was Alisa's memories…."

" I guess… or maybe it could just be a dream of hers…"

Shin shook his head and said, " Lets just put this aside for now, we won't be able to figure out anything by just speculating. We'll just see and wait for next time."

Yukie thought about it for a few minutes before nodding and the both of them began heading for the elevator.

They then noticed that the doctor who had left the room, was talking on the phone with someone, he was to just ignore it when he heard the doctor say "yes, yes I never thought she'd snap out of it." The other end of the call must've asked how that happened because the doctor answered "I don't know what happened but…"

The receiving end of the call then asked about some discussion of sorts that involved New-types, Shin figured this out due to the doctor telling the person who was on the other end of the phone,

" Yes… What we discussed… Yes… I believe the two New-Types somehow resonated with the third one"

Shin then thought 'So… this confirms our guesses earlier, we really resonated. ' Shin shot a look at Yukie and she too gave him a look as they continued eavesdropping on the conversation.

The doctor then asked something that made Yukie tense up which caused Shin to place a hand on her shoulders to keep her from doing whatever she was about to do.

"What should I do? Isolate her?"

Yukie seemed like she was about to punch the living daylights out of the doc, with the only thing stopping her was the hand on her shoulder. While Shin grew worried that the doc was going to do something to Alisa when the voice seemingly gave the orders as the doctor said " I see… then I'll leave her as it is for now…" the doctor then excused himself.

They pretended as if they just came out of the room and greeted the doctor goodbye while heading for the elevator, as he entered the elevator and headed for his room.

Shin wondered if the other person on the line was the director since it was concerning New-Types, while Yukie prayed that nothing would befall on Alisa due to the orders being given to the doctor.

Despite all that had happened, Both Shin and Yukie slept that night happy due to being able to visit Alisa anytime they want, yet there was an underlying sense of worry due to what they overheard the doctor say.

* * *

><p>I'm not really sure about this chapter to be honest, well if there are any parts that doesn't seem right or simply errors please do comment on that so that i may change them. Anyways Thanks for reading<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Overcoming<span>

_Time skip: a few days_

Shin kept up a repeative routine for these past few days which consists of waking up, doing his usual morning activities, eat, head for a mission or visiting Alisa together with Yukie, although their visits wouldn't be long due to the doctors saying that she needed the rest.

Recently, Alisa has been kept under close watch for some reason thus they were not allowed to visit her at all, due to that both were worried sick all week… Today was of the days where he was assigned a mission that was to start in a few minutes, he was already at Hibari's counter ready to receive the mission briefing.

After waiting for a while, Soma, Sakuya and surprisingly Yukie arrived and Shin despite his shock at seeing Yukie joining the mission, requested the briefing to start seeing that the members have all arrived.

**Mission Name: Supply Retrieval  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: Infernal Subway  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Simian Armament, Avian Joint and 1200 Fenrir Credit

**A new resource transportation route using the subway system is being built right now but a Kongou and a Chi-You have interrupted this project. Focus on attacking their heads to eliminate them.**

Nodding to show that they had understood the briefing, Shin then turned towards Yukie and asked her, "So… what made you decide to come along with us on this mission? Not that I mind of course."

Yukie smiled saying, "wanted a change of pace I guess, and besides this will be my first time taking a mission with four God Eaters on it."

"I see…"

They were then called by Tsubaki due to that she had an announcement to make.

Once they all were situated around her, she began her announcement.

"I'm changing today's mission to 'Eradicate All Aragami in the vicinity'. As for Alisa, after further tests, we've confirmed that she's now on the road to recovery." At this she looked at both Shin and Yukie knowing that it was due to their visits that Alisa was recovering, she then continued

"But even if she were to be released, she won't be seeing active combat for a while."

Yukie had a worried face wondering what was wrong with Alisa while Shin simply grimaced. Tsubaki then announced the most important news so far,

"Lastly…. As of today, God Eater Rindow has been designated as Missing in Action/Discharged, that's all."

All of them were shocked even Soma though none as much as Sakuya who shouted. "How can that be? We still haven't found his armlet or God Arc!"

Tsubaki didn't look too happy about it as well as she had a pained expression on her face as she told Sakuya, "it's a decision from the top. Also we've confirmed that both the beacon and biometric signal from his armlet has vanished."

At this point, Shin could only gaze at the ground in remorse, Tsubaki was bluntly telling them that there was more or less no hope in locating Rindow, the best they could possibly do was find the Aragami that had killed him.

Despite what Tsubaki stated, Shin couldn't help but think, 'What if considering its Rindow, he managed to kill that Aragami… that would definitely make it harder locating him, then again thinking that way would probably just get our hopes up." Seeing Shin looking troubled, Yukie placed a hand on his shoulders to show some support.

Tsubaki then gave the reason on why the search was being called off "Now that attacks by unidentified Aragami have intensified, we can't afford to search for someone who may or may not be alive." And with that she left the four god eaters who were in silence.

Soma began walking away from the group and entered the elevator and headed to where Shin thought was probably the veteran floor, Tsubaki had also walked away leaving the group in shambles… Which caused Sakuya shouted at Yukie and Shin.

"Listen! Don't you think it's crazy that they'd give up the search so soon? We even know which Aragami attack, and where… So why!"

Neither Shin nor Yukie could say anything that wouldn't make her even more depressed thus had uncomfortable faces and could only be quiet.

Sakuya realized that she was screaming at the wrong people and apologized "No… I'm sorry… I shouldn't be lashing out at you."

Sakuya seemed to want to cry but held her tears and said "I'm gonna try to cool off for awhile… Don't worry I'll be back on duty in time for the mission."

Shin knowing that she just needed some time alone, gave her an encouraging nod and said "okay, we'll be waiting for you."

And with that, Sakuya left Yukie and Shin there. Yukie who had a solemn face said, "Sakuya must feel terrible right now… I can't imagine the sorrow she must be feeling.

Shin muttered, "Yea… I hope she can get through this, otherwise I'm afraid to think of what would happen if her attention was elsewhere during the mission."

Yukie sighed, deciding to change the topic she said, "So… Alisa, I wonder when she'll get better…"

Shin honestly didn't have any clue but just said, "I'm sure she'll recover soon enough, we'll just have to be there for her."

Yukie then smiled at Shin saying, "Yeah, I guess that's all we can do at this point."

It was Shin's turn to sigh as he told her "Sadly, these days Alisa isn't allowed any visitors so we haven't been able to check up on her…"

Both New-Types grew solemn at that fact worried about their friend, Yukie suddenly said, "Okay, I'm going to go see if Sakuya is alright or if she wants some company to talk to."

Shin gave her a nod and went to listen to some music and waitedfor the rest of his group to come back down.

_Meanwhile with Soma_

He was sitting down by the bench nursing a can of Soda, thinking of god knows what, and two fellow God Eaters had no tact and started gossiping quite near to Soma, saying "Hey did you hear? About Rindow being MIA?"

"Yeah. Jeez, another martyr from Soma's team!"

Then seemingly a friend who was more thoughtful of other's feelings berated them "H-hey, you moron! He can hear you!"

Soma knew that there was no point in lashing out at them anyways and could only swore " Dammit" and threw his already finished soda can into the bin and left to head for the main lobby.

_Back with Shin_

Shin waited while listening to music for around 15 minutes and the rest of his group had arrived, giving each other a nod while Shin asked Sakuya "Hey, Sakuya are you going to be okay for this mission?"

Sakuya gave him a weak smile and told him "Yes, I'll do just fine, don't worry about me."

Shin knowing that there was nothing he could do about forcing Sakuya to stay back, gave a resigned sigh and nodded. They then headed out for the Infernal Subway.

**Scene Change: Infernal Subway**

Upon arriving in the hell look alike area, Shin told his group " since today we'll be facing two main Aragami targets, we'll be splitting up again, Soma with Yukie and I'm with Sakuya, be cautious and remember if there's a possibility don't hesitate to retreat when things go wrong ."

Each member giving a nod, formed groups, and then headed a different direction with Shin heading north while Soma was heading south. Shin took a moment to look again at his Tail sword: Sliver X while hefting it up before beginning their search.

Shin and Sakuya searched the north area of any signs of Aragami that they were supposed to hunt, so far they had only come across a few fallen cocoon maidens who were of a different element compared to their non-fallen ones.

Since Tsubaki had changed the mission into an extermination, they killed and devoured every single of the maidens they encountered all the while searching for either the Kongou or the Chi-You which were their main targets.

After minutes of searching, they finally found a target, it was a Kongou. Relaying their situation to Soma, they found out, Soma and Yukie too had found their target, a Chi-You. Shin then ordered," Soma, be careful and please do look after Yukie, don't tell her about that order though." The last part was whispered.

After receiving an affirmative, Shin turned off the communicator and with a nod to Sakuya, Shin said "I'm counting on your sniper skills to keep me covered okay?"

Sakuya gave him a nod and they engaged the Kongou who had not noticed them and was feasting. The Kongou, who was ignorant to its surroundings continued to eat in this hell and was greeted to a slight slash on its back and multiple lasers piercing its legs.

Shin muttered "Well that got its attention…" as It turned and finally noticed the two of them standing in front of it charging. The Kongou snarled and curled up into a ball, turned into a giant sized bowling and tried to ram both Sakuya and Shin, thankfully both Sakuya and Shin already had experienced this attack enough to dodge it easily.

The Kongou then skidded into a stop, turned towards Shin's direction and charged up for an air blast, Shin knowing that if he blocked that attack, he would receive no damage by blocking, just deployed his shield.

While Sakuya not being the target of the monkey Aragami continued her barrage of lasers that did not seem to have any noticeable effects on the Aragami.

The Kongou then let loose of the air it kept in its pipes but Shin saw that nothing was firing from its pipes, he instead felt some wind gathering in a cyclone on his feet and when he looked down he was promptly sent flying, nearly falling into the poll of magma.

Shin was astonished to find out that the Kongou had an attack that wasn't used against them before and made a mental note to watch out for it as he reengaged the Kongou. The Kongou seeing that the prey was close enough raised its right arm and let loose a punch.

However Shin had already anticipated the punch and deployed his shield right in time to take brunt of the damage which was not much due to him angling his body so that the punch would just brush over his shield.

Shin then used that opening to fire consecutive impulse edges right at its torso which was now covered in burnt flesh due to the heat produced by the flames of the impulse edge.

Howling in pain the Kongou readied for a twirl but Shin already having experienced this attack first hand dodged easily and seeing that the Kongou continued the attack, Sakuya aimed her sniper right at the spinning Aragami's legs and let loose a barrage of lasers, the sudden attack on its only means of balance during the spin caused it to fall down in a heap of tangled limbs.

This opportunity allowed Shin to rush at it and released his predator for a bite, entering Burst mode, Shin's eyes narrowed and they continued their merciless assault on the downed Kongou, surprisingly their continued attacks were not enough to down the Kongou instead it rose up and roared due to it being enraged.

The Kongou saw that its prey were quite near it, bent down and emitted a fierce air blast from all parts of its body which sent both Shin and Sakuya flying and was impacted to a wall. Shin and Sakuya stood up from their crash shakily all the while wincing due to the pain they received, they both used a health pill and Shin said

"Sakuya, try to keep it occupied I'm going to climb its back and blast its pipes."

Sakuya nodded and Shin dashed towards the Kongou who was preparing to roll, Sakuya then shot a laser that had managed to hit its eye, blinding the eye. The Kongou then used a hand to cover the eye in pain which gave Shin the chance to slice off the tail of the Kongou and climbed on its back.

The Kongou was snarling and turned to face the the prey that had blinded one of its eyes. Due to its rage, it did not notice its tail being cut off due to the intense pain it was already in.

The Kongou was panting as it crouched down and began collecting air for an air blast that seemed to be aimed at Sakuya.

Shin seeing this acted quickly and aimed his blade right at the pipes and released as many impulse edges as he could and when he saw that the pipes were cracking, Shin released his predator for the crunch just as the Kongou managed to shoot out the air blast. Luckily Sakuya saw the air blast and dodged it easily.

After feeling its pipes being destroyed, the Kongou tried to get rid of the passenger on its back by slamming on the ground creating a massive shockwave. The attempt was successful as Shin fell, but the Kongou did not account for Sakuya to shoot lasers right at its legs which caused it to fall down and at the mercy of both of them.

By the time Shin was near the Kongou, it was slowly getting up. Coming up with a plan, Shin charged onwards and as he reached the kneeling Kongou. Shin jumped, used the Kongou's face as a platform to jump even higher and then fired an impulse edge at the peak of his jump before aiming his sword right at the Kongou who was staring at him which caused his sword to impale right through the head and mid-way through its body.

There was no need for a confirmation about the status of the Kongou as its split in half body was proof enough, Shin turned towards Sakuya and commented "Great job today, we sure killed it in no time."

Sakuya a bit exhausted by the battle chuckled slightly and nod at Shin's statement.

Shin then contacted Soma and found that they had just finished their Aragami and he had just extracted the core. Which Shin did to Kongou as well, they then met up at the entrance of the Infernal Subway and headed back to the Den.

**Scene Change: The Den**

Arriving back at the Den, Shin asked "Hey Soma, mind doing me a favor and report this mission to Tsubaki in my stead?"

Soma not having anything better to do, agreed. Shin then gave Soma a thankful smile and turned to head for the cafeteria before remembering Yukie; he turned back and asked if she would like to accompany him. She agreed and both of them said goodbye and good job to each member of the team while heading for the cafeteria.

After having a meal and relaxing for awhile, the two teens headed back up to the Main lobby and went over towards Hibari. Shin then questioned on whether Alisa was allowed visitors while Yukie was by his side looking expectantly.

To their surprise, Hibari told them that that they were now allowed to visit her again. Wasting no time, Yukie took hold of Shin's hand and practically dragged him towards the elevator while Shin shouted thanks to Hibari who just looked at them amused.

As they entered the Medical Bay, Shin and Yukie saw Alisa sleeping on her bed. But as they approached her, they saw that she was twisting and turning in her sleep. Thinking that she was having a nightmare, Shin and Yukie placed their hands on Alisa's in an attempt to comfort her.

Suddenly a bright light blinded them. Shin briefly remembered the last time they placed their hands on Alisa's just before flashbacks being presenting themselves to them.

The first of the flash backs were of a place that looked like a warehouse, Shin heard a woman's voice saying "Here we come…"

To which he then heard a childish voice that sounded very familiar to him for some reason. Saying, "Wait, not yet!"

He turned to the direction of the childish voice and was thoroughly shocked; inside a cabinet was a child version of the Alisa he knew.

This time a male voice that he presumed was Alisa's father said "Ready or not…"

To which he also presumed was Alisa's mom said "Here we come…" and Alisa seemingly being the childish girl, also followed the routine and said "Ok! Ready,"

As Alisa's parents passed through the cabinet about to head for Alisa's location, Shin noticed a huge figure at the entrance of the warehouse and Alisa's joyful face turned to horror when another type of Vajira rushed in the warehouse and Alisa's parents were shouting " Oh god! It's an Aragami!"

And were pounced on by the Vajira look-alike, Shin clenched his fists knowing that he couldn't do anything and looked away, seeing that he could not bear to watch two of Alisa's most precious people get killed in such a gruesome way.

Shin breathed deeply and headed near to Alisa's Cabinet where he heard Alisa say in panic "Daddy! Mommy! Stop it! Don't eat them!" All the while Alisa was watching the Vajira look-alike feast on her parents' body.

Shin then tensed his body when he saw that the Aragami had turned to look at Alisa to which Alisa seemingly not noticing the danger she was in shouted "No! Stop it!" and fainted.

However for some reason the memory continued and Shin saw that the Vajira had not attack Alisa even if it had noticed due to some figure coming into the warehouse and stalling the Vajira enough for his or her comrades to bring Alisa to safety and with that, the memory changed

The next flashback began with Alisa taking the aptitude test and Shin was surprised that it was at the same place where he had took his, Shin then gritted his teeth wanting to punch the director as he heard him berate Alisa, " So young… how you must have cursed yourself for being utterly powerless!"

And as soon as he had finished mocking Alisa the machine slammed down on her wrist. Which made Shin wince hearing Alisa's screams which were somehow softer than the irritating voice of the Director shouting at her "if you can overcome this anguish, you'll gain the power to avenge your parents' death! "And where her screaming reached the peak, the director seemingly ignored her and shouted "That's right! Fight it! Rise above it!"

The flashback then changed , at first Shin couldn't see anything but could only hear a voice that sounded just like the doctor he had met when he and Yukie first tried to visit Alisa which made Shin even more suspicious about that character exclaim, "These are you enemies – The Aragami"

Shin then saw Alisa wearing a hospital gown watching a monitor muttered "Ara-gami!"

Curious, Shin turned to see that the monitor was showing pictures of the New-Type Aragami that Rindow and Alisa had encountered together with the Aragami that had killed Alisa's parents.

The doctor then continued his so-called explanation "Right. Scary-as-all-get-out Aragami! And last but not least, here is… The Aragami that devoured your parents!"

The monitor changed into a picture of Rindow just as the doctor said that this was the Aragami that had devoured Alisa's parents.

Shin was shocked by what the doctor had said and really wanted to murder him at that point due to his false accusations, when he heard Alisa say "Daddy… Mommy"

Shin's current anger subsided when he saw Alisa's lifeless eyes seemed to have a tiny sparkle and finding this piece of information even if it was wrong.

Shin then tried to tell Alisa knowing that it would not do any good due to this being a memory "Alisa! He is lying! Rindow obviously did not kill your parents! Hell he isn't even an Aragami! Don't listen to him!"

Shin then saw that the doctor had placed his hand on Alisa's shoulder which made Shin shout "Hey get your hand off her! "Which the memory did not respond to as the doctor continued to say "But… you're strong enough to fight now, aren't you? It couldn't be easier. All you have to do is aim at it and pull the trigger."

And Shin then heard Alisa say in a monotone voice "Pull the trigger…" as if she was hypnotized which made Shin gasp at coming to the conclusion that Alisa had been hypnotized by this doctor somehow.

Shin then heard the Doctor tell Alisa "Right. And this is what you should say as you pull that trigger: Ajin Duva Touri"

At that moment shin then knew that Alisa's hypnosis activation words were 'Ajin Duva Touri' and made his blood boil at what this Doctor had done to Alisa.

Shin then thought to himself, 'how could someone be so cruel and evil, to hypnotize a girl into wanting to kill an innocent man that had absolutely nothing to do with her parent's murder' and as his thoughts were done.

He then heard Alisa repeat the chant, to which the doctor further continued his lies saying "That's right, that's the chant that will turn you into a strong little girl" to which Shin finally found out how he had tricked Alisa into saying that particular phrase. Shin then saw that the scene was fading black; he knew that Alisa was waking up at this point and felt himself beginning to fade away.

Shin then opened his eyes and saw that Alisa was mumbling some incoherent and was waking up While Yukie had her hand over her mouth while gasping, probably from the information that she just found out. Alisa then sat up and asked "What? What was that? "

Alisa turned towards Shin and Yukie while saying "Just now, I felt your emotions flowing into my mind…" An uncomfortable silence came over the three of them as Alisa stopped talking all of a sudden.

Shin not liking that Alisa was so silent all of a sudden shook her shoulder and asked "hey, are you alright?"

Alisa shook her head "No no, I'm fine I was just thinking about something, "the mood then turned sour and she proceeded to tell the tale of why did that event happen.

"I thought… I'd forgotten all about that day… until right now…" She then explained the event "I thought I'd play a trick on my parents, and went to hide in a nearby building during a game of hide-and-seek. 'Ready or not, here we come'. And then… suddenly they were running and shouting, "Aragami! It's an Aragami!"

Alisa then held her head probably remembering the event which caused her pain; Yukie then leaned on Shin as she too remembered that scene and it scared her, Shin not really knowing what to do, simply held Yukie as Alisa continued her tale.

Alisa then berated herself "I should've rushed out then… but I was so scared I couldn't move… Daddy and Mommy came to look for me then, I heard a terrible growling… and then… right before my eyes!" Alisa then turned towards the two of them as she stopped her story for the moment

Both of them knew that Alisa needed some encouragement to continue, thus Yukie grabbed a hold of Alisa's hand and held it firmly while saying " It's ok, we're right here, there's no need to be afraid, just let it all out as soon as you feel comfortable".

Alisa gave Yukie a thankful smile and after a few moments Alisa looked down to the ground "If only I realized… ran out of there sooner… neither of them would've… It was all my fault"

Shin then had a serious look and told her firmly, "Alisa it wasn't your fault, anyone would've been frozen in fear in the face of danger, besides you were a kid, you couldn't be blamed for being one and stayed where you thought you were safe" Yukie nodded her head showing that she agreed with Shin's statement.

Alisa again blushed slightly knowing that she was showing her weakness in front of both of her closest friends. However, looking at their eyes, that showed nothing but kindness and support, she continued her tale, "that's why… when they told me I was being considered as a New-Type God Eater, I thought; 'Now I can get revenge for my parents!' "

As she said that, Shin narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists knowing what really happened to her, but did not say anything while Yukie's body tensed with a frown on her face.

Yukie then glanced towards Shin with a questioning look on her face, silently questioning him whether or not they should inform Alisa about what they found out. Shin mulled over the thought for awhile before finally shaking his head knowing that it'd be better to inform Alisa some other time.

Their silent conversation was interrupted when Alisa suddenly exclaimed "Yes THAT Aragami… the one who murdered my parents…" as she said that, she suddenly was in pain and held her head screaming slightly.

Both of them stood up and Yukie hugged her tightly while Shin patted her head, allowing her to cry as Alisa said "I'm sorry… I don't even know myself what's going on…"

To which Yukie softly told her "it's alright, let it all out, and cry as much as you want. We'll be right here with you."

After Alisa had calmed down, Both Shin and Yukie sat back down but Yukie was holding on to Alisa's hand once again, Alisa then looked at where they were holding hands in something akin to wonder before saying " Thank you, it was you two who held my hand like this the other day too, wasn't it? "

Receiving a nod, Alisa then continued to comment "Those warm emotions, I could feel them flowing into me… "

Yukie and Shin had puzzled looks on their faces as they both said

"Huh?"

The look on both of their faces must've been pretty amusing since Alisa then suddenly giggled and said with a wistful smile "Never mind it's probably nothing. By the way, how have things been since you last visited?"

The two New-Types began to tell Alisa various stories of the Aragami that they had fought while she was in here, at various points of comedic parts, the three of them laughed while at some of the more frightening points; Alisa had a worried expression that soon turned to relief as they explained what had happened afterwards.

As Shin finished with the story he was telling, Alisa asked them "shouldn't you be going back to your rooms soon? It must be boring to stay here and tell me stories"

When both Shin and Yukie grew silent, Alisa began to feel depressed thinking that it was a sign that both of them really didn't want to be here when suddenly she was bonked in the head.

Holding her head in pain, Alisa looked up and was greeted to two smiles on her friends' faces while she also noticed that Yukie shook her hand a bit which showed that she was the one who bonked Alisa on the head. Shin then said, "What're you saying idiot, of course it isn't boring to stay with you. After all, what are friends for?"

Alisa then giggled a bit "I guess that was a bit idiotic of me to assume that." Alisa then looked down for awhile before looking towards them again and called out, "By the way…" While that got Yukie's attention straight away, Shin took a moment before turning back to face Alisa as he was looking around the bay wondering where were the doctors or nurses and said, "Yeah Alisa?"

Alisa had a bright smile on her face and said " Thanks for coming here just for me" Shin and Yukie then smiled as well as Yukie summed up their answer and said, " Hey… like Shin said earlier what're friends for and don't worry, we'll be coming back here as frequent as possible. Right Shin?" the last part of her sentence was spoken as Yukie looked towards Shin.

Shin nodded as he said, "Yeah, we'll be sure to visit you again."

Alisa however instead of being relieved at their answer, looked worried instead. Upon being questioned about her look, she replied, "Don't you two have duties and missions to go to? I mean you don't really need to keep visiting me or anything…"

Shin then looked perplexed at Alisa's words and questioned "Does that mean you don't want us to visit you?"

To which Alisa immediately denied, which caused Shin to laugh and say "a joke, a joke, I was just kidding, we'd probably come here no matter what you say."

And with that, the three of them chatted about random things till it was time for lights out, Shin and Yukie bid Alisa good night as both of them headed back to their rooms.

Seeing the two of them leave, Alisa lay down on her bed and as she was about to sleep, she thought of the two good friends she had.

The other two New-Types too slept with dreams about their friends however, both Shin and Yukie both thought about, whether or not Rindow was doing okay and how would they proceed with telling Alisa about she ended up with her situation respectively.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, or whoever does read this so-called fic of mine... Having my holidays in Philippines, having fun with my cousins and family =P... Anyways had to stay up late to try and correct any mistakes or such from this chapter so hopefully someone of you all might it enjoy or hate it xD In any case please do review and tell me your opinions on the fic so far and or this chapter itself. Thanks for reading ! Next chapter in 7 days ~~<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

Oc x Oc

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst.

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Revelations<span>

The next day, Shin still had his thoughts plagued by the events that occurred the day before.

His thoughts continued to be plagued as he went through his usual morning routine. After doing so, He headed towards Yukie's room to see if she would want to join him for breakfast, but when he reached her door and knocked for a few minutes, he received no reply thus assumed that Yukie had already gone down or was still asleep.

Shrugging, he entered the elevator, and decided to head down to the cafeteria floor, as he entered he noticed that only Shun, Karel, Kanon, Tatsumi and Gina were all there.

Shin decided that he didn't want to talk with anyone at the moment aside from Yukie since she was the only one who could relate to what he was thinking right now. He went and grabbed a ration tray and went to an empty table and ate.

Shin finished his meal without anyone disturbing him as if he was not there. Normally people would be a little irked by this yet Shin wasn't bothered at all, after all he knew that he was a pretty quiet person.

Shin stood up from his table as he downed his glass of water. He then went and placed back his tray and gave the cafeteria one more look before heading for the elevator.

After exiting the medical bay, he then headed up to the main lobby and as he exited the elevator, he saw that besides Hibari, it was deserted. Shin went up to Hibari and asked her if she had seen Yukie earlier this morning, it turned out that Yukie had already accepted a mission and had not return.

Guessing that he might as well do something while Yukie was on her mission, and when he checked the hospital earlier before heading to the main lobby, Alisa seemed to still be sleeping thus decided that he shouldn't disturb her. He asked Hibari whether there were any missions that he was assigned to.

As usual, the Fenrir Organization didn't disappoint as Hibari told Shin that he indeed had a mission assigned. Apparently it wasn't a solo mission as Shin was told by Hibari to wait as the rest of his teammates were there yet, nodding he asked her to give him an advance briefing so that he would have free time later when the rest of the team came for the briefing, if there was any that is.

Hibari gave Shin a wistful smile as if already used to having to do this. Shaking her head in amusement at seeing Shin's looking perplexed at her behavior ' as usual boys have no idea how a girl's mind works'

Giving a sigh, Hibari went ahead and gave Shin the briefing.

**Mission Name: Red Antares  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: Infernal Subway  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Knt Soft Iron, Knt Armor and 800 Fenrir Credit

**Destroy one Borg Camlann before it crawls out of the subway remains. These Aragami look like Giant Scorpions. Freeze and spark may be effective; avoiding the fallen cocoons is suggested.**

Shin gave Hibari a nod and thanked her; he decided to grab a drink from the cafeteria and then come back to the main lobby to relax awhile.

As Shin entered the elevator, Tatsumi's group from the cafeteria came out, the group and Shin gave each other a nod as Shin entered and the elevator's doors closed.

When Shin arrived back at the cafeteria, he saw that this time, the only people who were there was, Soma and Kouta, Shin went over to the counter and got a drink. After buying his drink, he went over to Soma and Kouta's table, as they saw Shin approaching their table; they faced him and greeted him "Good morning" well... Kouta did while Soma just grunted.

Shin sweat dropped a little at Soma's usual coldness, after shrugging, he asked them to check with Hibari whether they were assigned to a mission after they were done with their meal. After receiving their nod, Shin waved good bye while heading back to the Main lobby.

Arriving at the Main lobby, Shin expected chattering, instead it was silent. Shin went over to the Sofas and sat down. He then realized that it was this very seat that he had first met Rindow, the memory of Rindow smiling and laughing was a little too much for Shin.

He was trying to stop his tears from falling knowing that he at least needs to be strong for the rest of them. But due to him reminiscing, he couldn't stop them from falling. So he just sat there, nursing his drink while thinking of all the times he had been with Rindow as he cursed himself 'so much counting on me to have his back, I couldn't do shit when it counted.'

Shin then laughed mentally at himself, 'look at me, having my own pity party by myself…"

Shaking his head, Shin left the cafeteria after drying his tears and headed for the Veteran floor as he continued to think about Rindow's situation and murmured "He's not dead. I have a feeling that he's still alive. After all he is Rindow, he just isn't dead, I'm sure of it."

Shin turned around and was about to head towards the elevator when he heard sounds of someone crying in the room right beside him. He turned towards the door and noticed that it was Sakuya's room.

Shin muttered "Sakuya…" He knew that it would be best to leave her alone despite that, in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it. He gathered up his courage and knocked on her door "Sakuya, you in there?"

Shin then heard from the other side of the door "Yes, come on in", even without hearing her voice properly unhindered through the door, it was easy to hear how hoarse she sounded. He then entered her room, Shin saw Sakuya sitting on her bed, and her eyes were bloodshot evidence of heavy crying. The bags below her eyes were signs of her not being able to sleep; even her hair was all messed up.

Shin's look turned solemn as he thought, 'Oh Sakuya, you must feel more terrible than me, Yukie or Alisa, don't you…'

Shin then went near Sakuya's bed and sat next to her.

She didn't face Shin, instead she apologized, "I'm sorry if I don't look presentable at the moment," and after a moment she inquired "Did you need anything?"

Shin gave Sakuya a worried smile and told her, "No, I just came to check up on you, I heard you crying and couldn't bring myself not to care,"

Sakuya faced Shin and gave him a smile for the first time in a while but it seemed to be quite strained.

"Thanks for that and it probably will sound stupid but… I can't seem to believe that he's just gone…" She confessed

Shin looked up at the ceiling and told her "I feel the same way, actually I believe he's alive somewhere out there, I know it seems kinda like I'm just getting my hopes up but I believe in Rindow, that's why I believe he isn't dead." There was no doubt in Shin's voice that he didn't believe what he just said.

As Shin finished talking, a knock was heard at Sakuya's door. Both Sakuya and Shin blinked as they turned their heads in sync towards the door. Sakuya then called out for the person to enter and it turned out to be Yukie.

Yukie blinked in surprise, she certainly didn't expect to see Shin in Sakuya's room. Getting over her shock, she greeted both of them and then said, "Hey, wanna go visit Alisa? I mean Sakuya, you haven't visited her right?"

Sakuya smiled just a bit brighter at hearing Shin's words and thought ' Shin's probably right, I won't lose faith in Rindow so quickly, I won't my hopes up but I won't give up on you yet Rindow so please… please come back to me'

She then said to Shin, "Yeah, I guess in a way, your way of thinking isn't wrong, from now on I place my beliefs once again on Rindow."

Shin then gave Sakuya a smile and told her " That's just fine, I'll be going to visit Alisa now, and then head out for the mission I was assigned to so I'll see you later."

Yukie blinked in surprise, she certainly didn't expect to see Shin in Sakuya's room. Getting over her shock, she greeted both of them and then said, "Hey, wanna go visit Alisa? I mean Sakuya, you haven't visited her right? And Shin I couldn't find you anywhere..."

Shin sheepishly rubbed his head while Sakuya place her hand on her chin in thought for a few moments before informing Yukie that she would visit her afterwards.

Yukie and Shin gave her a nod as Shin stood up from where he sat and made his way towards Sakuya's door where Yukie was still standing and halted. He then said without turning to face Sakuya "Sakuya… Do get some rest okay? It would do no one any good with you being this way." And with that Shin and Yukie left Sakuya's room and headed for the Laboratory floor.

As Sakuya saw them both leave her room, she allowed her head to hit her pillow and she decided to heed Shin's advice and get some shut eye.

With Shin and Yukie, they had just entered the Sick bay and saw that Alisa was awake for once and was leaning on her bed.

"You guys came back" She greeted

"Of course, we did say we would right? Was there any doubt that I would lie to you like that" Yukie pouted

Shin's face heated up a bit seeing the cute pout on Yukie's face as Alisa stammered "N-No, I didn't mean it like that! I was just…."

She trailed off as Yukie placed a finger on her lips to silence her, Alisa looked at Yukie and saw that she had a happy grin on her face while Shin was slightly chuckling at what just occurred with Yukie joining. Alisa pouted at the both them finding it amusing to trick her like that before finally joining both of them in laughing.

The three of them then chatted for a few minutes before Shin noticed the time and informed the two girls, "Well, I better head back and check if my teammates have arrived or not, I'll see you two later on."

"Bye Shin!... Bye~" Yukie and Alisa respectively said as Shin waved back exiting the room. When Shin boarded the elevator, he thought to himself, 'I hope nothing goes wrong…'

Arriving at the lobby, he noticed that Soma and Kouta were receiving a briefing from Hibari and knew then that these two were to be his teammates for this mission. Seeing that the briefing would take a while longer, he decided to go to the terminal and check his equipment.

He decided to see what weapons he could craft, as he scrolled through the selections, Shin noticed an option that was there the last time and selected it. The terminal then brought up a new Menu.

"Whoa, I can equip Buster Blades like Soma as well! Cool!" Shin excitingly exclaimed.

He then checked what Buster Blades he could craft and found three possible blades he could craft:  
>Sawblade, Tiger sword and Kongou staff.<p>

After pondering for a few minutes he decided to go for the Tiger sword, entering the command to craft the weapon using the materials he had in his storage and receiving the sword, he attached it to his God Arc and gave it a few test swings.

After getting used the power it had with its strikes at the expense of slashing speed, Shin then waited for Soma and Kouta so that they could head for the mission.

After a few minutes of waiting more or less due to Kouta's low attention span which caused Hibari irritation in repeating a certain part of the briefing… They finally met up with Shin and headed for the Infernal Subway,

The group decided to use a different entrance to enter the Infernal Subway this time. Due to their new route, they immediately encountered the Borg Camlann, although they were separated by a sea of magma.

Shin & Co tensed as they thought the Borg Camlann had seen them and was about to attack, however They nearly fell down anime-style when it just turned about-face and was heading for a different direction, Shin was annoyed by this and angrily ordered " Kouta! Provoke it with a bullet or something"

Kouta sweat dropped at Shin's aggravated order but he just shrugged figuring that even Shin would be annoyed by things. He then took aim and fired a homing bullet that struck home.

The Borg Camlann as usual compared to other Aragami was quick to rush to their position after being provoked. As it got near, the first thing Shin thought was 'Damn, it's huge…'

It was exactly as Hibari had described it to be, it was literally a giant scorpion except, instead of having pincers, it had what Shin thought looked like a Shield that was separated in half.

Although its size was impressive, Shin believed that it's most intimidating part was its tail, and damn it was huge! Especially the needle that was located at the end, It then roared as it got nearer to the group, and Shin was freaked even further by seeing that its face was quite big considering that its mouth was located where Shin thought was supposed to be the neck.

Shin then shook his head to clear his thoughts and steeled himself for battle, and not a second sooner, the Aragami struck using its huge tail with a giant needle on it that was pretty sharp.

Ironic that it was Kouta which that Borg Camlann was aiming for considering he was the person who shot at it. Kouta immediately ducked for cover as the needle pierced the ground and lifted it up after some difficulty.

Shin gulped when he noticed that the needle wasn't just for show as it went through the ground quite deeply while Soma wasn't as distracted and had already engaged the Aragami in battle.

Kouta was a looked terrified at nearly getting impaled that he still was staring at the spot he nearly got impaled and hadn't gotten up yet. Shin then shouted at Kouta "Stop laying on the ground as if you can't stand! Move! Or else you'll be a sitting duck for it!"

Finally getting over his shock, Kouta stood up and sprinted around together with Shin and Soma whom were slashing at the Borg Camlann with their Buster Blades, and began to try to blind it with freeze bullets. Which seemed to be working as it was missing its stabbing and swipes.

Suddenly at what seemed to be the climax of the battle, the Borg Camlann suddenly stopped in place which caused Shin and Soma whom were the nearest to it to tense and get ready for whatever attacks that the Aragami was about to do.

It was pretty anti-climatic when the Aragami spoilt the mood by simply connecting both shield bits forming a single shield that was placed in front of it. This action made Shin notice that the shield itself had a face on it.

Shin briefly wondered why the hell all these creatures had to look so hideous. He immediately put away those thoughts, as he saw the Borg Camlann suddenly rushing at them intending to use that shield to ram them, Shin and Soma jumped away as the Aragami came to a stop noticing that it had missed its target.

Shin then said as he got ready to dash "Soma! The right legs, Kouta distract it!" receiving a "Whatever" and a " Roger!" respectively from both parties, they engaged the Aragami, Kouta was shooting various spots all around the Borg Camlann's body to provoke it so that it would not notice the other two reaching its legs.

Shin and Soma reached the position needed for what they planned to do, giving a nod, both of them used their buster blades which were charged up to smash into the legs of the Aragami which caused it to fall due to the sudden attack on its legs which surprisingly didn't get cut off despite the strength the two used.

Its needle crashed on to the ground close to Shin who went ahead and gave it a fully charged impale that made a massive crack on the needle which caused it to give out some kind of glow, Soma on other hand had released a charged slam attack right onto its tail while Kouta was firing multiple types of bullets to try and cause as much damage as he could to the Aragami.

The Scorpion Aragami then stood up and seemingly tensed its tail to the side which caused Soma and Shin to back away as fast as possible. Shin then sprinted in a direction all of a sudden, Soma just stood his ground and stabbed his sword deeply into the ground while deploying his shield as the Borg Camlann span in a clockwise rotation.

While Shin had released his predator mode as the tail was about to swipe at him, Shin slid under it timed it so that his predator was used anchor himself on the tail and Shin was brought up along with said tail

Shin then released the hold his predator had on the tail and landed on the Aragami's back, Soma could only shake his head from feeling the impact of the tail ramming onto his Shield, As Shin saw that the Aragami was using its needle as if ignoring that it had a massive crack to cause shockwaves around the area that the needle was being impaled at.

Shin saw that the next target it was going to be aiming for was going to be Soma and acted quickly, As the needle was moving towards Soma, Shin was horizontal towards the tail stab and swung a fully charged slash right at the tail which damaged it severely and caused another gash that gave out a glow that was red in color. T

The Aragami suddenly stood up on its hind legs which caused Shin to be thrown off. The Aragami then faced Kouta who ran out of bullets and the Borg Camlann bent down leaning on its shield bits when some energy gathered at the back of its head and several mini needle missiles were fired at Kouta to which he dodged.

Shin and Soma used the Aragami's recovery time from the that previous attack to unleash twin charged slashes right onto the face of the Aragami that caused it to shriek and for some reason raise its front legs.

Shin and Soma then dash-jumped just as the Aragami was landing and delivered two slashes each, the first being a uppercut slash that caused the Aragami to recoil back and the 2nd being a epic helm breaker that caused two massive gashes on both side of the Aragami's head.

The Aragami then gave its loudest roar so far, the roar was so deafening that Shin and Soma had to plunge their swords onto the ground to prevent being sent flying while Kouta ducked down having his hands covering his ears. The Aragami then attempted to combine its shield bits again but Shin decided that this was his chance and decided to do something reckless.

He rushed in between the two shield bits and deployed his shield right then just before they connected. The shield struggled against the pressure that was exerted by the Aragami so Shin not wanting to die by being squished to death shouted to Soma, "Just like last time, a charge slam right at the face!"

And Soma did exactly that, he slammed his sword right at the face of the Aragami that made it stunned and for its efforts received a gash mark right on top of the head. Shin then grew annoyed by the stubbornness of the Aragami so when it went for a Spin again, Shin quickly ordered Soma to get ready for a charged impale right at the face when Shin gave the signal.

Shin then sprinted away from the incoming tail that Soma had defended in the same way, Shin this time jumped instead of sliding under the tail and used his predator to grab a hold of the tail, Shin then charged up his sword which impaled the tail.

He then shouted " Soma now!" and Soma stabbed the head of the Aragami with his extended charged sword while Shin used the weight of his weapon and the forces of gravity together with his grabbing on the Borg Camlann's tail and used it to stab right into the Head of the Aragami which killed it at long last.

As they were catching their breaths from the battle that had just occurred in a subway that was surrounded by magma, Shin noticed that Kouta had not shot any bullets after the Borg Camlann grew enraged.

Shin looked around and finally noticed that Kouta had slammed into the wall when the Aragami had roared and was currently unconscious, worried that he had a concussion, Soma slowly placed Kouta onto Shin's back for a piggyback ride, although they were quite lucky due to Kouta actually having a tight grip on his God Arc.

Shin gave Kouta a smile amused that Kouta was still gripping his God Arc which made it easier for him, Kouta obviously didn't see the amused smile due to being unconscious; Shin and Soma then rushed back to base after Soma had devoured the core.

Shin and Soma arrived at base and they both quickly passed Kouta to the medics that Shin had called to be ready while they were on their way. As both of them saw Kouta being escorted to the Medical Bay, Shin and Soma gave their report on the Aragami, Soma told Tsubaki that the Aragami had grown stronger, and Shin blinked and faintly recalled Rindow saying something about a scorpion when he told the story of Soma's first mission.

After finishing the report and Tsubaki dismissing them, Shin turned to Soma "Great work today, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Whatever" Soma grunted.

Shin shook his head still not knowing why Soma was still acting this way, eventually deciding against thinking about that, Shin headed for the cafeteria since he worked up an appetite while fighting the Borg Camlann.

As he entered the cafeteria, Shin saw that quite a lot of people where there. However he just shrugged and turned towards the ration counter and as he walked there, he briefly wondered where was Yukie before finally assuming that she would be on a mission as well.

He suddenly stopped in place as he thought ' I've been doing quite a number of missions lately and most of the credits I've earned were all saved…Hmm, I guess I can treat myself to something once in awhile' and with that he turned towards the special counter and he looked at the menu available.

After pondering what should he buy. In the end he decided to buy pasta which was a dish that seemed delicious enough to try. After the cook received the order, he made his way to the kitchen to make the customer's meal.

As the cook left to cook his meal, Shin took another look at the large menu and noticed that they also sold bentos that had a variety of food in it. He thought 'I'm guessing Alisa would be hungry with just eating hospital food, I'll buy her one and one for Yukie. I hope she's at Alisa's room by the time I'm done.'

Nodding to himself coming to a decision, after a few minutes he paid and received his meal, Shin then told the cook about the order. He was told "It'll take some time for the bentos to be cooked though, considering I don't have any already made."

Shin shrugged knowing that time wasn't really an issue "It's alright I have plenty of time," The cook gave a nod acknowledging what Shin had said and told him that he would need to pay for the meal in advance. After doing so. He went to find a table which had a free seat hopefully with someone he knew.

Looking around for awhile, Shin noticed a table that was a bit weird considering it had only one person eating. Curious, Shin then went closer to the table and as he saw the occupant, he exclaimed

"Hey there Kanon, What're you doing sitting alone?"

Kanon looked up from her meal and saw that Shin was in front of her. She blushed a bit in embarrassment and looked down while saying timidly "Umm Tatsumi and the rest were assigned missions with fixed teams and none of the other God Eaters want me to join them on their missions. So I just decided to come here."

Shin was then confused by something the sempai in front of him had said. "Hey Kanon, why don't any of the other God Eaters want you on their teams."

Kanon looked ashamed at the question but answered Shin nevertheless "I have issues with friendly firing, this is due to me having bad aim and my gun being a blast type with it's A.O.E bullets, I have a high frequency for hitting mycomrades, due to this no one likes to team up with me aside from Tatsumi, Brendan, Gina, Shun and Karel."

Shin still looked puzzled "But why would they give you a blast type god arc, the physicals should've pointed towards a different weapon in the case of your problem."

Kanon fell further into depression which made Shin panic a bit "My physicals showed that I was not skilled enough to handle other God Arc types, even the blast one I have was a bare match. In the end it was due to the shortage of God Eater matches that I was accepted into the ranks."

Shin suddenly looked thoughtful and said "Well, you've been here for quite some time already, I'm sure that you aren't as bad as you say you are"

"Even if you are, I'm sure with practice you'd be able to fully utilize your weapon." Kanon deflated which to Shin meant that she had already tried her best in practicing so he racked his brain for any other suggestions he could think of.

After a few minutes of silence with the two of them eating, Shin's face lit up as he thought of a great idea which he immediately told Kanon.

"Hey, how about asking Licca to try and engineer some kind of homing bullet for your gun, who knows it might even help future recruits who will have the same time of God Arc as you"

Kanon was silent while staring at Shin which made him sweat as he thought 'Eh? Did I say something stupid? I just assumed that since Licca was an engineer, she would be able to help out with Kanon's problem.'

Kanon then spoke up excited "I didn't even think of that! I'll go ask Licca about that later on! I can't wait to see…" Kanon then proceeded to state the ideas that ran in her head to Shin who gave his own input.

Shin thought of something and instantly asked Kanon " Hey Kanon, mind helping me ask Licca whether she could help check a bullet I thought of? "

Kanon gave a nod and asked what bullet Shin wanted her to check on. Shin told her "Ask her to send the reply on whether or not she could help me with it by mail and if she says yes then I'll send her the details"

Kanon gave an "Oh" and both of them went back to their meals. At one point, Brendan came down and sat together with the other two. Shin and Brendan weren't close by any means but they had no bad blood between them as well thus nothing eventful occurred. They greeted each other and chatted about random things as they ate their meal.

Shin due to speaking slightly less than Kanon finished his meal first and since he had finished his meal, Shin told Kanon "Well, I'll be going now, I'll visiting Alisa and Kouta just as soon as I check up on Sakuya whom should still be in her room. I guess I'll be seeing you around Kanon, don't forget about asking Licca about your dilemma and my request. "Shin then turned to Brendan and gave him a wave while saying "see ya, take care of Kanon kay?"

Kanon gave Shin a determined nod due to knowing that there might be a chance for her to properly fight as a god eater while Brendan just turned his head to the side muttering " Cheh, as if I need you to tell me that"

Shin chuckled at Brendan's attitude finding him slightly like Soma just then; he then left them as they began chatting amongst themselves while he went and placed his tray back at the counter while praising the cook. The cook shook his head at the praises slightly embarrassed since not a lot of people ordered from his counter and gave Shin his order.

"Here are the bentos you ordered earlier, it can be easily reheated so don't worry about getting it cold or anything"

Shin grabbed the box and said "Thanks, I'm sure I'll come by and order from here again someday"

The cook just waved at Shin and watched Shin board the elevator leaving the cafeteria. As Shin was about to select the hospital floor, he remembered Sakuya and selected the veteran floor instead.

As Shin was on his way to the veteran floor, inside of the room of Sakuya, Sakuya was curled up with her arms covering her legs, while she was reminiscing about the last time Rindow had visited her room.

_Flashback_

It was just after a mission when Rindow suddenly entered her room saying "Hey, Sakuya… you there?"

Sakuya not shocked due to being used to Rindow's abrupt entrances just gave him an annoyed yet playful look while saying "I'm sick and tired of saying this, but… would you mind at least knocking before coming into my room?"

Rindow looked sheepish and rubbed his head "Oh hey, sorry about that"

Sakuya shook her head while heading for her fridge saying "You're just after my beer ration, anyways, aren't you? Since you always guzzle away your own…"

She then took out a can of beer; turned to face Rindow who she saw he had made himself comfortable on her couch who then chuckled saying "Hey… what's the problem, you never drink it yourself anyway. But listen, how about a trade? I'll give you a new type giant corn-on-the-cob!"

Sakuya made a face and instantly says "No way!"

_Flashback end_

Sakuya then figured out something from the flashback she just had and got up from her curled position on her bed and made her way to the fridge as she remembered Rindow's parting words,

'_Save some of that ration beer for me, okay?_'

Sakuya then held up a can of beer when something dropped from the bottom of the can, which made her curious about what the item was.

She picked it up and noticed that it was a terminal disk, so she quickly placed the beer down and went to her Terminal and loaded the disk.

The disk asked for a code which Sakuya was puzzled at, after typing a few more keys she muttered "But that's Rindow's armlet?" She then continued typing away on the keyboard as she said "That day was full of anomalies to begin with… Almost unnatural."

As she looked at the screen, she looked from side to side as she continued her musing "The mixed-up commands… and something wasn't right with Alisa." She then found a shocking piece of information and gasped "Oh… the records from that mission have been deleted" referring to the mission where Rindow was lost.

As Sakuya was musing on what was going on, she did not here the knocking on her door which made Shin worried.

Shin decided to enter the room and hope that Sakuya was just asleep, as he entered he saw that Sakuya was at the Terminal and had quickly turned around as she heard the door swishing to the side allowing Shin in.

Sakuya's moment of panic had subsided when she saw who entered "Oh, it's you… is there something wrong?" she asked.

Shin shook his head "Nah I'm just checking up on you, what were you doing?"

Sakuya looked a little apprehensive at telling Shin what she found and Shin seeing that she was troubled by his question told her " Hey it's alright, if it's something you feel is personal you don't have to tell me"

Sakuya felt a little of her worry lifted as Shin told her that, she then gave him a smile "thanks, I don't really feel comfortable talking about it now, maybe some other time"

Shin just gave a nod knowing that it was something important if Sakuya could not tell him. Shin then said "By the way Sakuya, just asking, but did you visit Alisa already? Oh Kouta would also be in the Sick Bay due to the head injury he received. I'm going to go there later on, so wanna come with?"

Sakuya had a worried face when she heard Kouta was injured, she was also puzzled thus asked Shin "No, I haven't visited yet. And Kouta's with her at the moment due to an injury… how did that happen? Thanks for letting me know by the way."

Shin smiled a little sadly at remembering what he saw in Alisa's memories as he told Sakuya "Yukie and I overheard a doctor calling the ability resonance, I'm not really sure on the specifics but it seems that we can somehow communicate with Alisa while she was unconscious which also in the end made her wake up even when she was sedated"

Sakuya was surprised "To think that you can communicate by touching… I wonder if all you New-types share this power…"

Shin gave a shrug not knowing the answer, Sakuya then noticed Shin carrying a bento which was quite pricey, so she asked if it was for Alisa and Yukie to which Shin told her it was, Sakuya then gave a smile at Shin's thoughtful action as she told him " Please, stay by her side for now, will you? She needs all the support she can have right now…"

" Of course, there was never any doubt that I'd leave her as she's bedridden like that, after all we promised her to always be by her side and I take promises very seriously" Shin told Sakuya

Sakuya thanked Shin for doing so; afterwards Sakuya said she would visit Alisa after a few more minutes probably wanting to check the disk a bit more. Shin nodded while stating "Well I better be off, otherwise both their meals would get cold, I'll see you later Sakuya."

Sakuya giggled a bit at Shin's caring nature which made Shin have question marks all over his tilting head wondering why his sempai was giggling at him.

Shin made his way out of the room while saying good bye to Sakuya who then turned back to the terminal as her door shut itself close.

Shin then boarded the elevator as Sakuya began typing on her terminal's keyboard to try and find out more about the disk that Rindow left behind.

Shin entered the medical bay and noticed that Kouta was placed in the opposite bed as Alisa. The nurses, who were checking certain things on monitors which Shin had no clue what they did, turned to see who had entered...

Once they saw that it was the teammate of their patient, they informed Shin that it was a case of concussion and Kouta would be bedridden for an unknown amount of time though considering that he was a God Eater, he might recover faster than expected.

Thanking the staff for helping Kouta as they were leaving. Shin then turned towards Alisa's bed and saw a very cute scene.

Yukie was sleeping on Alisa's side on a chair with her head right next to Alisa while Yukie was holding onto Alisa's hand.

Shin watched them sleeping for a few moments when he decided to wake Yukie by shaking her. Yukie probably not liking that her sleep was being disturbed mumbled cutely

"Gimme five… more minutes~"

Which made Shin blush as he thought 'that was so cute. Due to Shin's shaking earlier, it caused Alisa to start mumbling more incoherent words while Yukie began to slowly open her eyes and saw that Shin was watching her amused which made her blush thinking that he had heard what she said earlier thus questioned " Shin… did you hear what I said earlier?"

Shin blinked hearing Yukie ask a question so timidly but answered anyways "I believe you told me to give you five more minutes but it seems you woke up before that time."

Yukie gave out a sigh of relief that made Shin tilt his head at her actions while she thought 'Phew, he didn't hear me say that I miss him'

Shin shrugged to himself and sat down while showing Yukie the bento he brought "Here I got you and Alisa something from the cafeteria" and passed it to her, as he did so, Alisa began to wake up.

Yukie accepted the bento blinking her eyes not really knowing what it was aside from it probably being some kind of food. Alisa wondered what was going on before Shin gave her the other Bento box.

Alisa was wondering what the box was as she opened the handkerchief that was tied around it and then opened the cover and saw that the box was full of food. Alisa never seeing this food before asked Shin "Shin where did you get this? Did you cook it by yourself?"

Shin blinked "a friend of mine told me that it's called a lunchbox or as the Japanese used to call it 'Bento' and I didn't cook it, I kinda bought it from the cafeteria… "At that, Yukie's eyes lit up in realization and opened hers before thanking Shin and began eating with gusto.

Shin then became slightly apprehensive when he saw that Alisa was staring at it for quite some time without saying anything so he asked, "Do you not want it? You don't have to eat it; I can always save it for when I'm hungry…" Yukie stopped her activity and looked towards the both of them in confusion

Alisa's head suddenly snapped up as she stammered "N-No! I mean Yes! Umm… umm…. it's not that I don't want it, it's just that I was a little fascinated at how different this 'bento' is from the rations we usually have, is there a special event going on?"

Shin let out a 'phew' and said "Ahh, I bought it from the other counter at the cafeteria thinking that you'd probably be hungry from all the food they provide for you."

Alisa was a little shocked considering she also had heard about the other counter in the cafeteria that it was considerably expensive thus asked "Are you sure you wanna give this to me? It must've been expensive; I can't possibly eat this…"

Shin then gave her a pout due to her being reluctant "Oh c'mon, don't be like that, it's not like I have better things to spend my money on, besides I'd feel bad if you didn't eat it"

Yukie also supported Shin by encouraging Alisa saying that it was delicious.

Alisa still looked a little reluctant but gave in. She grabbed the utensils provided and was about to dig in when she found that her arms were a little weak thus had a lot of difficulty in eating considering that she wasn't really used to the chopsticks that they used.

Shin seeing Alisa having difficulties, took the bento from her while grabbing the chopsticks as well as using them to grab the food and placed it in front of Alisa " Here I'll feed you, say 'ahh'".

Yukie widened her eyes before narrowing them in jealousy that Alisa gets to be fed as she went back to eating her own bento.

Alisa not noticing the expression on her friend's face blushed a bit but complied, after munching on the food for a while, Alisa then praised, "It's delicious!"

Shin chuckled "I thought so, I'll be sure to let the chef know that you like it, here have some more" he then fed Alisa until she finished it.

By the time Alisa had finished, Yukie had calmed down a bit seeing that it was kinda childish to get jealous over that despite how nice it would be to have Shin…' No No, I've got to stop thinking like that, I don't like Shin that way… Do I?'

Not noticing his friend's inner turmoil, Shin placed the bento onto the side as Alisa noticed that Kouta was in the bed in front of her and asked Shin about it which caused Yukie to look at Kouta as well as being curious what had happen

"He was rammed by the tail of the Borg Camlann which is…." Shin proceeded to tell the tale of the mission he had ventured on earlier, after a while, Sakuya entered the room and the trio turned to face her.

Shin and Yukie greeted her normally while Alisa who looked a little scared at this confrontation timidly said "Oh… Sakuya. W-What brings you here, may I ask?"

Sakuya did not have a cheerful face either as she said "Don't worry; I'm not here to blame you for anything "Alisa's shoulders slumped a bit in relief when she heard that.

However, Alisa perked up "Then…"

Sakuya's expression turned serious and requested, "I want you to tell me about it. About… that day… that moment… What happened to you?"

Yukie and Shin looked at each other's eye as they heard Sakuya's inquiry and Shin gave Yukie a nod signaling that they would be telling the other two exactly what had happened.

Knowing that this would make Alisa relieve her more emotional memories, Shin and Yukie showed their support by placing a hand on her shoulder and holding her hand respectively.

Sakuya then continued to say "To be honest, I still can't accept what you did. However, that is also precisely, why I want to know what is it that's making me so uneasy. I know it's a hard thing for me to ask, but please I need to know…"

Alisa who looked sullen then turned towards Shin and Yukie who gave her a nod while Shin told her, "If you don't really wanna tell the story, me and Yukie could always do it for you."

Alisa gave Shin an uneasy smile and shook her head while saying "it's alright, this is something I gotta do." She then turned towards Sakuya and began telling her about her past. About how her parents were killed and about what she had been through.

At the end of the tale, Alisa was crying silent tears as Yukie went from holding her hand to full out hugging her while Shin looked at her worriedly. Sakuya wasn't doing any better as her expression showed exactly how she felt.

Alisa went on and explained her situation by first asking Sakuya a question "Did you know that I'm being treated for mental health issues…?"

To which Sakuya said, "Yes, I know"

Alisa then continued, "After my parents were killed, I was mentally unstable and spent the next few years in the hospital. But then one day, I was told that Fenrir had chosen me as a New-Type candidate and so I was forcibly transferred from my own hospital to a Fenrir hospital."

At that point, Yukie who was still hugging Alisa tensed thinking about what the doctor at that so-called hospital had done to Alisa. Alisa felt Yukie's body tense for some reason and stopped talking while turning to face Yukie to ask her if there was anything wrong.

Yukie glanced at Shin once more and receiving a nod she then informed Alisa, "finish what you need to say first… afterwards Shin and I have something to tell you guys."

Alisa looked toward Shin who attempted a reassuring smile which wasn't convincing at all. Despite how much Alisa didn't like being out of the loop, she let it pass and decided to focus on her story telling of sorts.

Sakuya wasn't fairing any better but she refocused her attention towards Alisa as she finally noticed Alisa mentioning she was forced to transfer.

Upon Sakuya's inquiry about the transfer, Alisa shook her head denying anything bad that Sakuya thought of, "No, it was alright. The new doctor took such good care about me, and I thought I'd have the chance to avenge my parents' death"

Yukie hugged Alisa more firmly while Shin clenched his fists so hard he thought it might cause them to actually start bleeding.

While Alisa felt Yukie's hug tighten, she ignored it thinking that it was probably her imagination or it was just Yukie trying to show her support. Despite his anger, Shin calmed down and had a slight smile as he saw that when Yukie hugged Alisa, it seemed as if they were sisters. This brief moment was great when it lasted but Shin felt his anger come back with a vengeance as Alisa mentioned her next words

"After that, I was put on medication to keep my symptoms in check, and I studied the enemy …. And how to fight."

Alisa then heard Shin mutter something very similar to "enemy… yeah right." Nevertheless, did not confront him about it, instead she said something that proved his and Yukie's suspicions on who exactly was the doctor that had hypnotized her. "The new doctor, I had at Fenrir has always been so kind to me. He even had himself transferred to the Far-East Branch with me when I left…"

Sakuya then narrowed her eyes as she asked, "So this doctor is still here at the Den, right?" while Yukie and Shin gave each other a grim expression coming to the same conclusion.

Alisa nodded softly as to not bang her head onto Yukie, "Yes, you all know him – it's ."

Shin's apparent anger towards the doctor escalated till he actually let out a growl which prompted Alisa and Sakuya to ask if he was alright… Seeing their worried expressions, he calmed down a bit and nodded to Yukie before he began their information sharing with Alisa and Sakuya. "What Yukie and I are going to say, isn't something we'd like to repeat so please hold off your questions till later if you have any…"

Yukie broke off the hug and went to stand next to Shin, with Alisa and Sakuya a little puzzled but in agreement, they began explaining what they learned during the resonance, facts about the doctor hypnotizing Alisa, showing her a picture of Rindow as he told her that he was the Aragami that had killed her parents.

At the end, Alisa simply could not their accusations, which she voiced out, "But he took such good care of me when I was ill, I just can't believe that he would do such a thing to me even if you say it came from you viewing my memories."

Shin then had a grimace and whispered something to Yukie which caused her eyes to widen but her face turned solemn knowing that it was a necessary thing to do nevertheless.

"Sakuya please watch what I am about to attempt to do, and Yukie get ready for anything that could happen. Alisa forgive me…" receiving nods from both Yukie and Sakuya he proceeded with his idea.

Alisa looked puzzled while Sakuya knowing that Shin would never joke around especially when it came to being situations that involved Alisa or Yukie tensed wondering what exactly had Shin planned to do.

Shin took a deep breath and chanted "Ajin…Duva…Touri…" repeating the chant until suddenly Alisa jumped right at Yukie who was nearest to her and was trying to strangle her. Yukie knocked her head on the wall due to the force of Alisa's pounce, Shin hastily grabbed a hold of Alisa while Sakuya was simply too shocked at what just happened in front of her.

Yukie coughed a bit and Shin told Sakuya to look at Alisa's eyes, Sakuya complied and saw that her eyes were dilated which showed that she wasn't in complete control of her body.

Alisa finally snapped out of it after a while due to no one repeating the chant and her eyes grew wide when she saw that Yukie was holding his neck while her hands where in a choking position and Shin was restraining her for some reason.

She then asked what had happened and Shin explained the event that had taken place after releasing her… Alisa slumped and began to cry "It's not true… it's not true…. couldn't have done that to me… it must've been someone else!" She shouted.

Shin hugged her while rubbing her back gently in an attempt to calm her, "Alisa shh shh it's alright, and I know it's hard to believe it but it's the truth and with this incident it's gonna be hard to believe otherwise… Dr. Oguruma hypnotized you…"

Alisa began to sob as the horror of the situation finally got to her... Shin just held her comfortingly in his arms while whispering calming words into her.

Eventually Alisa's sobs subsided and she said in a sullen tone "So… while I was receiving treatment and was searching for the Aragami that had murdered my parents… the doctor showed Rindow to me on purpose…so that I would be hypnotized to kill him if I ever said those words…"

Her eyes widened in realization as she murmured out "He told me that the Aragami that had killed my parents was sited at the Far East Branch area so that I would come here to find it no matter the cost…and when I found what I was looking for, he knew that I would say the words he told me to say from before… and because of that, at that moment, Rindow became my enemy…."

She then held her head and said "and because of that, before I knew it, I was pointing my gun at him…." She once again began crying which prompted Yukie to return to hugging her while Shin backed off knowing that Yukie would be better at this than he would.

As her crying became more controlled, Sakuya who had her eyes narrowed at what was said by Shin and Yukie which was confirmed by Alisa then asked, "But wait, according to what Alisa just said, would she be hypnotized just to kill… Rindow?" Sakuya paused for a while "If that were the case then why did she… in an entranced state, attack Yukie?"

Sakuya's question caught Shin and Yukie off guard, now that they thought of it; it was weird that Alisa attacked Yukie…

After moments of pondering and discussion, they eventually decided that the hypnotism was actually to make her kill the nearest living being and the doctor probably took the chance and knew that she'd be on a solo mission with Rindow eventually.

It was at that point where Alisa finally noticed that in the bed in front of her, Kouta was sleeping peacefully, as she pointed that out and asked Shin what had happened, Yukie and Sakuya was surprised that they themselves had not notice Kouta at all.

Shin rubbed his head sheepishly and told them that during the mission with the Borg Camlann, he explained to Yukie and Alisa what kind of Aragami it was while Sakuya had already fought it before.

He informed them that Kouta was caught by the Aragami swinging its tail in a circle and was sent flying into a wall to which is the cause of him sleeping in the bed in front of Alisa's. The three girls gave a nod and with that the atmosphere in the room slowly turned awkward without anyone knowing what to talk about.

Eventually Sakuya decided to leave and before she did so, she bowed slightly before apologizing to Alisa, "I'm sorry that I made you go through all of that again, I'll come again to visit you and Kouta. Thank you Alisa." with that, She left the room after giving Shin and Yukie a nod which Shin returned while Yukie waved.

As Alisa heard Sakuya leave the room, she turned towards Shin and Yukie pleading, "What should I do…"

Guessing that Alisa was probably scared if the doctor were to come back, Yukie looked towards Shin in hopes that he knew of something that could help. Shin shot Yukie reassuring smile before comforting Alisa

"It's all right, I've checked the records and it seemed that doctor was assigned something different so he won't be in this branch for a long time. Even if he were here, we'll be right by your side, we made a promise to you after all so c'mon lighten up"

Alisa's fear for the doctor lessen at hearing the news from Shin and even gave both of them a relieved smile hearing the promise that they made while comforting her.

The three then began talking about more cheerful things and before they knew it, it was time for lights out. After Yukie had said her goodbyes, Shin surprised both of them as he said " Bye Alisa, maybe next time I'll bring a meal I cooked myself and both you and Yukie can tell me how it tastes like" Alisa and Yukie said that they would be looking forward to the meal.

Alisa smiled at them briefly before she started speaking in a gentle voice. "Hey guys?"

Shin and Yukie replied in unison which made Alisa smile yet again.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being there for me all the time" the smile on her face was bright as she said this.

Yukie and Shin looked at each other before breaking into smiles and Yukie replied for both of them, "You're welcome, and we'll always be there for you, so cheer up, we'll get through all of this together, you aren't alone anymore." with that they left as Alisa lied down and fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.

As Shin was heading up to his room, he muttered and Yukie didn't hear due to it being muttered a little too softly, "I hope nothing else happens."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I"m So Sorry about the delay in updating, past few days have been hectic what with me just coming back from my vacation at PH. Anyways That's it for Chapter 12... Tell me what you think about it ~ Hate it ? Like it? review either way!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst.

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 13: Wtf! A Tomahawk Missile! A Reunion? Rin?<span>_

_Shin you are to report to the mission counter a.s.a.p, we've received a report on a encounter with an Aragami that older God Eaters have fought, you'll be teamed up with Soma for this mission as Kouta is still recovering, I repeat please report to the mission counter at once to receive briefing._

Shin sighed as he finished reading the mail he was currently looking at, and if nothing interrupted him he was about to check the weapon upgrade & crafting list for anything new,

Eventually deciding that it probably wouldn't take too long, he quickly brought up the upgrade menu and grew excited when he saw that his chill blade could be upgraded to an Ice Katana,

'Ahh it's been some time since I've used something similar to a bokken.'

Shin then gave a smirk at the thought of wielding a real katana instead of a wooden imitation that he had once wielded a long time ago, sadly for some reason he could not remember where he found the bokken.

Shin shook his head to clear unnecessary thoughts as he requested for the upgrade and as he waited for it to be done, he left the room and headed for the elevator, which would bring him down to the main lobby.

As Shin arrived at the main lobby, he reminded himself to check on Alisa after he got back from this mission and to grab his God Arc before he went up the Den Gate.

Arriving in front of the mission counter standing beside Soma, Hibari was about to begin the briefing, when Shin asked where was Yukie.

Hibari placed a finger on her chin in thought for a moment before answering, " Alisa went on a mission earlier together with Sakuya, I'm sure that they'll probably be back here by the time you two would be done with your target if not earlier."

Satisfied, Shin gave Hibari a nod while thanking her and she then proceeded with the briefing

**Mission Name: Black Trojan  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: Wailing Plains  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: King Steel, King Armor and 800 Fenrir Credit

**We've detected one Quadringa, a tank-type Aragami in the Grasslands. Dispatch requested. Not much is known about the giant other than its weakness to Freeze. Beware of its smaller Aragami accompaniments.**

As Hibari finished the briefing, Shin asked, "Considering that you mentioned that it's a tank-type Aragami, would that mean that this is possibly the Aragami that mentioned that could shoot missiles?"

Hibari consulted the main database for confirmation. A moment lapsed and Hibari looked up from her screen and informed, "According to database, Yes, I believe this is the Aragami that Dr. Sakaki was referring to.

Hibari's expression turned stern as she informed them "Although it can fire missiles, please do note that the missiles are a part of the Aragami's body thus your shields that are reinforced by Aragami materials are resistant to the damage the missiles may cause, although the force of the explosion may cause issues. Caution is advised"

Shin's look was serious as he replied "Understood, we'll engage it as cautiously as possible", Soma simply grunted.

Shin told Soma to head for the helicopter first due to him needing to grab his God Arc first. Shin Waved to Soma as he headed down to the God Arc maintenance room.

As Shin arrived at the room, he saw that it was filled to the brim with all kinds of God Arcs; Shin fascinated by the various kinds of God Arcs began looking around before he noticed a shine of light from a part of the room he hadn't checked yet.

He focused his attention at that direction and saw a light blue katana styled God Arc that was being modified at a station where Licca was typing on the keyboard of the machine holding what was probably his God Arc.

Shin walked towards Licca who seemed to have seen him as she called out even with her not facing Shin

"Hey Shin, came to get your God Arc? "

"Yeah, is it done yet?"

Licca typed a few more keys and the machines holding the God Arc lowered it and released the bindings and Shin went to Licca's side and grabbed his God Arc, as soon as his hand held the handle firmly, nostalgia was felt… it was as if he was wielding the bokken he used to wield in the past.

Licca looked on as Shin went through certain stances with the Katana and could not help herself from commenting, "You look pretty comfortable swinging that weapon as if it wasn't your first time using it? Any reason for that, Shin?"

Shin stopped his antics and gazed at the frosty aura of the blade as he told Licca, "In the past, before I came to Fenrir, I used to swing around with a bokken that I found somewhere… Although the memory is a tad bit hazy since I can't recall the time I found it. Basically this weapon is a one that I am most comfortable with, compared to the blades I've used thus far"

Shin then turned to face Licca while rubbing the back of his head, " Heh, sorry for rambling, I didn't meant to say so much, anyways thanks Licca, I've gotta go otherwise Soma will butcher me "

Licca giggled and gave Shin a wave which he returned as he boarded the elevator and headed for the Den Gate. Shin hefted his katana as he entered the helicopter and apologized for the wait explained that it was due to him wanting to mess around with his newly acquired weapon.

Soma just said "Whatever" seemingly not caring about that. To which Shin just shrugged as he leaned into the seat of the helicopter.

Shin then muttered to himself "I can't wait to take this weapon of mine for a proper test run."

Both of them arrived at the plains which were as depressing as ever and the moment their feet touched the ground tremors suddenly began to course through the area. Expecting the Aragami to pop out of nowhere, Shin and Soma hastily checked their surroundings but when they did not notice any signs of the Quadringa, Shin turned towards Soma as he readied his katana "I'll go to the right and can you take the left side?"

Soma gave a nod and both of them made their way around the area. Just a few minutes into their roaming, the tremors suddenly stopped. They continued to roam around and each of them ran into two Ogretails, which were quickly dispatched with no problem. After reporting that neither of them had seen the Aragami they were to hunt, Shin continued roaming.

As Shin neared the end of his area, he suddenly felt tremors occur once again… this time much stronger. He looked around and eventually felt that the tremors were originating from the crater that was producing a never-ending tornado.

In addition, his eyes widened as he saw the Aragami climbed out of the crater, he noticed it was a huge Aragami, even compared to the Borg Camlann.

He immediately noticed the missile pods on its back and that it had some kind of turtle shell, its legs were covered by hard armor while its chest/front armor looked horrible despite looking quite vulnerable and finally its face had what seemed to be exhausts protruding from its sides.

As Shin finished his mental description of the Aragami, he sent a flare to alert Soma and as it launched, Shin felt someone grab his shoulder and nearly jumped up in surprise.

He turned and found out that Soma was in fact behind him. Shin then placed a hand above his chest as if to try to calm his heart from bursting out.

Soma simply gave Shin a weird look at his antics and knew that he was not being silent at all thus was wondering how did Shin not notice him. After Shin got his heart calmed down a bit, he questioned "Damn! You scared me, Soma where the heck did you come from!"

All he received was a shrug and Shin just sighed. They then faced the Aragami that was actually walking in the other direction from them. Shin was a little annoyed that the Aragami seemingly ignored or totally did not notice their existence exactly like the Borg Camlann… Angered, he shot a bullet right at the Aragami, which managed to get its attention as the Aragami slowly turned around and rushed at them.

Shin and Soma both avoided the charging Aragami as it rushed past where they were previously standing, The Quadringa then turned to face Shin and what it did sickened Shin, The Aragami's chest armor opened in half exposing gross internal organs, but what came out of the organs astonished Shin due to him not really expecting such a thing to come out from there despite the warning.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Shin exclaimed mentally as he dodged a freaking homing tomahawk missile which impacted the ground behind him.

Soma seemed to be unfazed by the human-made weapon that came out of the Aragami as he simply rushed at the Aragami, while Shin calmed himself from the shock of literally seeing a missile coming straight at him and readied his katana as he charged .

As both of them were about to reach within the range where they could slash the Aragami, it suddenly jumped pretty high for a creature of its size, to which both Soma and Shin halted their charge and jumped backwards just in case.

This action proved a wise idea as the Aragami landed with a massive quake showing them exactly how heavy it was. Despite his attempt, Soma had started his charge earlier than Shin, thus was nearer to the Aragami's landing area which caused him to be thrown back a bit by the aftershocks of the landing. Shin however was unaffected by the quake and immediately rushed at the Aragami once again.

This time Shin was able to get close to the Aragami, he then shifted his katana's stance and preformed multi quick slashes on the front leg armor, in the middle of his slashing, the Quadringa suddenly stood up slightly using its rear legs and using his front legs to stomp the area Shin was at as he was slashing.

Shin was already ready to jump away as he saw the Aragami's front legs coming for a stomp. He jumped to the side and timed it just in time to stab his katana into the upper part of the Aragami which did not react at all which showed that the Aragami was pretty impervious to pain at least that's how it was so far… he then stood on his impaled katana and jumped on top of the Aragami as he pulled it.

The Aragami tensed up and was probably about to do something to the prey that was riding on it when Soma whom the Aragami probably forgot was rushing towards it, closing the distance between them pretty quickly.

As he reached the ranged needed for a clean hit, he skidded to a jump while performing a charged slash right at its face, due to the charged slash's range plus the fact that Soma was already quite near to the Aragami, he gave the Aragami a gash across the face which made it recoil due to the pain.

Shin who was still on the Aragami then remembered the two pod-like objects attached to its back as it suddenly open up, Shin then knew what exactly they were and shouted to Soma,

"Heads up Soma! It's firing a barrage of missiles this time!"

True to his word, the Quadringa let loose multiple homing missiles at Soma whom deployed his shield to defend. Shin knowing how lethal it was for the Quadringa to continue to be able to fire from the missile pods; he immediately ran towards them and began to slash at them.

This caused them to slowly break due to the sharp blade that the katana had coupled with the fact that Shin knew exactly how to use one with great proficiency

As Shin was slashing at the pods, the Quadringa suddenly roared and Shin saw that its front armor had separated and that it was facing Soma who too noticed the Aragami's actions and had already deployed his shield, Shin then decided to quicken his assault by using his predator and entering burst. With newly obtained vigor, Shin continued his relentless assault on the pods of which cracks were slowly appearing.

Finally after more onslaughts the missile pods eventually got destroyed and Soma finally able to go on the offensive, began his assault with his target alternating between the face or the rear leg armor.

The Quadringa all of a sudden roared and some kind of black flaming aura appeared all around its body, which caused Shin to jump off instantly and deployed his shield in mid air as he faced the Quadringa.

Shin jumped off just in time as the Quadringa's body literally was covered in flames simply exploded outwards and its impact caused Shin to crash to the ground though still conscious due to him deploying his shield just in time.

While the Quadringa was coming down from its exhaustion due to releasing that huge amount of flames, Soma took the chance and had entered burst and rushed right at the Aragami's face while Shin was shaking the cobwebs out of his mind.

Soma jumped twice as high due to burst and performed two consecutive slashes right at the face with the last slash being a helm breaker. This caused the Quadringa to give a roar of pain yet again as it staggered.

Shin finally stood up and went right for the Aragami but since he was rushing as the Aragami was facing him, the Quadringa reared its front legs for a stomp as Shin turned his dash into a slide and slid under the Aragami while using his katana to cut.

Soma who was also rushing right behind Shin did not follow Shin instead he jumped high enough to evade the stomp due to him still being in burst and used his buster blade to slash the exhaust pipes on the side of the Aragami's face.

Shin got up from his sliding position and began to slash rapidly at the Aragami's rear leg armor, which broke due after being subjected to numerous slashes quick succession. The Aragami's flesh now exposed, Shin continued his assault with even more vigor eventually causing the Aragami to fall as its legs were injured enough that they could no longer support its massive weight.

Shin then paused for a moment remembering something while the Quadringa was busy trying to stand up, Soma noticing Shin not moving at all shouted "Hey! What the heck are you freezing up for?"

Shin then shook out of his stupor and at that moment, the Quadringa had managed to rise up and was firing a tomahawk missile right at Shin while Soma took his turn at slashing at the exposed rear legs.

Instead of panicking and trying to dodge the incoming missile, Shin stood his ground and closed his eyes. Which made Soma's eyes widened which was a brilliant show of emotion for the usually composed teen. Shin then took a deep breath as the missile closed in on his direction while muting the shouts he heard from Soma to move away.

As the missile was about to impact Shin, he suddenly swayed slightly to the side while slashing his sword which split the missile into two and exploded way past where Shin was standing, Soma was baffled at the sudden show of sword play from Shin but ignored it for now in favor of ending this fight.

Shin blurred into motion as he dashed and slashes multiple times across the Aragami who was getting dazed due to it trying to follow Shin's movements, The Quadringa eventually decided that trying to follow the speedy prey instead it began charging its black aura for the wide area attack.

Shin who was about to continue his relentless assault on the Aragami but paused when he saw the black fire aura appearing, while Soma who was charging his buster for a charged slash disengaged and backed away quickly.

They then watched the Quadringa emit flames all through its body, and as the flame were dying, Shin dashed right at the Quadringa and in his wake he left a flurry of gashes all through the body, the Quadringa finally succumbing to the pain, fell on to the ground.

Shin seeing his chance, immediately went around the fallen creature to its front in order to be able to slash at its head but when Shin arrived, he saw that the front armor had opened up…

Despite that he was currently in some kind of battle high, even he could not help but be slightly grossed out at seeing the exposed flesh underneath the front armor's skin at such close range. Shaking his head slightly, he then breathed deeply and narrowed his eyes in concentration as Soma dashed behind Shin charging up a charged slash for a finisher.

Shin then let loose a combo of rapid slashes with the occasional impulse edges all over the exposed organs, which caused it to bleed profusely but as Shin caused even more wounds to appear over the organs, the Aragami stood up.

Soma then shouted, "Get out of the way!" Shin trusting Soma immediately moved without turning back to see why he had shouted.

As the Quadringa finally stood up albeit shakily due to the massive wounds, it received from Shin's katana and impulse edges, Soma brought up his charged blade and slashed the Quadringa right at its face.

The slash pierced all the way in and due to most of its armor destroyed by their previous attacks, the Quadringa fell down with a large crash as it hit the ground and this time, it would not be getting back up.

Soma then leaned on his blade for a short breather after such an exhilarant battle as Shin went up to the Aragami and devoured its core.

Soma then commented as Shin approached him, "You seemed to be quicker and stronger earlier and even more than when you were usually in burst mode"

Shin who had just finished extracting the core, turned towards Soma, "I'm something of an old-hand at using a Katana, earlier I just got a little excited while also remembering some of the motions I used to practice from before I joined Fenrir."

Shin for the first time saw Soma blink in confusion before shrugging and hefting his blade up as he walked towards the extraction point where the helicopter was going to be arriving at since Shin had already sent the signal to be picked up.

Shin smiled while looking at his weapon expecting to see a gleaming white Katana but sweat dropped when he saw it was covered by blood, he tried to shake some of the fresh blood off his blade but to no avail, he then reminded himself to clean the blade with a proper maintenance kit back at base.

They had arrived at the extraction point and while waiting for the helicopter, Shin thought to himself ' I wonder how are they doing..' as he finished that thought, he heard the sound of an helicopter approaching and looked up to see that the helicopter had arrived, Shin then entered the chopper after Soma and they were on their way back.

**Scene Change: The Den's main lobby**

Shin had just finished giving his report to Tsubaki when she informed him of some very good news

"Oh Shin? I have received notice that Alisa will be released later on as she has made full recovery. Also Kouta had woken up just after you left for your mission and should be in the cafeteria right about now together with Yukie; I thought I should let you know"

Shin was elated to know that his teammates were finally alright and thanked Tsubaki for the piece of information as he was dismissed and immediately headed for the cafeteria.

Arriving at the cafeteria, he immediately noticed Kouta and Yukie eating at a table chatting merrily and made his way there silently.

Kouta and Yukie were sitting next to each other and were so immersed in filling his stomach and their chatting that they did not notice nor hear Shin approach where they was sitting until he suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulders which made them jump startled.

Kouta turned around while placing a hand on his rapidly beating heart and Yukie was trying to get a piece of food down her throat as she nearly chocked due to Shin's actions, while she was doing so Kouta turn around saw that Shin was the culprit who scared the crap out of both of them.

Yukie after downing a glass of water glared Shin "Shin! God, don't scare me like that I nearly choked you know!"

Shin had a worried expression on his face as he apologized, "Sorry about that, I didn't really plan to scare you or anything I just didn't think that you two didn't notice me approaching you guys." Shin then sat on the opposite seat.

Yukie patted his hand telling him that it was ok and then Shin went and grabbed a seat opposite the two.

Kouta let out a sigh knowing that Shin was sorry for what he had done and went back to his meal when he came to a realization "Hey Shin, you look exhausted, did you just come back from a mission?"

Shin blinked not really expecting Kouta to be that observant which you could really blame him, "Yea I did, I'm surprised you noticed, It was a mission at the Wailing Plains, with the target being an Aragami named Quadringa. " Shin then saw Kouta staring at him with invisible question marks on his head while Yukie blinked before nodding.

Kouta's actions caused him to want to slap himself for not remembering that Kouta had just been released from the Borg Camlann mission and probably had not encountered this Aragami.

Shin then explained to both of them what had happened during the mission while also informing Kouta that the Quadringa was the Aragami that Prof. Sakaki had told mentioned could shoot missiles, he also added that they were homing ones.

When Kouta heard of this piece of info, his eyes widened comically while his face paled ghost white which caused Shin and Yukie laugh slightly as Kouta thanked whatever deity out there for making him unavailable for that mission at the time not wanting to have a missile fired at his person, especially if it was a homing one.

Shin stop his brief laughter and reassured Kouta," It wasn't that bad, considering that Soma and I had shields to protect us… although for you gunners, I guess it's time to perfect your dodging abilities huh?" Yukie simply nodded at his assessment while starting to giggle at the last part.

Kouta shook out of his stupor and mock glared "it's not funny you know, I can just imagine trying to run away from a huge missile that's heading straight for me "

Shin despite his hardest effort could not help but laugh while apologizing since he knew that it was really no laughing matter.

They eventually calmed down and Shin felt hungry after all that story telling, he finally turned his attention to what Yukie and Kouta were eating and sweat dropped, 'aww damn it all to hell, we're having that stupid giant corn –on-the cob again?...'

Shin reluctantly went over and grabbed a tray of the unfavorable food that was quickly becoming an annoying staple during their meals and sat back down at their table.

They then continued eating while having minor chats, among the topics they chatted about, the most interesting ones were about a TV show called Bugarally which was an epic film made before the Aragami appeared, it was the most popular program that was on Public broadcast FBS.

Shin and Yukie actually tuned out most of what Kouta was rambling on and on about Bugarally but Shin caught a few sentences like how the story was set to 10,000 years after the fall of civilization which was ironic considering it was only now that Kouta had started to watch it. From what he gathered through Kouta's maniac ramblings, it was a classic action film.

Aside from the lengthy talk on Bugarally, the three had also exchange their varied theories on how to combat certain Aragami and from there their conversation went into miscellaneous things and they finally left the cafeteria more or less forgetting about the taste of the meal as they had their conversation.

Kouta and Shin decided to head for the main lobby to relax while Yukie informed Shin that she would go and hang out with Alisa. Waving good bye, Shin then checked the vendor for anything new that he could buy.

As he looked through the shelves, he noticed something dangling and went over to it. He picked it up and saw that it was a sort of charm though he had absolutely no idea what did this charm do so he went over to the vendor and asked him.

The answer he received was that it was a simple olden good luck charm. Thinking that it would make a good present, Shin bought four charms, three of which were for Alisa, Yukie and Kouta.

After paying for the items, he went over to Kouta who was standing by a terminal doing who knows what. As he approached Kouta, he heard grunts and explosions, to which he had a contemplative expression on his face and looked over Kouta's shoulder while passing the charm to Kouta who thanked him after Shin explained what it was for; they then turned their attention to the screen.

After quite a long time, as if giving Shin a break, the monitor of the terminal flashes and showed an interlude with the show's name which Shin found out was the film that Kouta was so excited about, Bugarally.

After the interlude ended, and a few minutes back into the show, Shin got bored of it but since Kouta had not noticed due to him immersed with watching the show, Kouta did not see that Shin had went over to the sofas while waiting for Kouta to finish the latest episode he was watching.

As he relaxed into his seat, he took out his earphones and IPod, plugged the earphones in and selected: Euterpe by Egoist

As the lyrics slowly played, Shin closed his eyes and relaxed his body into a sleep like state, after all he had just came back from a mission.

Shin then began to dream,

_Dream_

Shin was facing another person in front of burned down building, both had solemn faces as if something tragic had just happened. Shin opened his mouth "So I guess we'll be parting here huh?"

The person he was facing had a downcast expression as he said, "Yeah, we're following our own routes from now on, I'm going to be searching for that creature that burned out home"

Shin then had a worried frown on his face "Are you sure you want to search for that thing? I think you're just being reckless again."

Chuckling came from the unknown person "I guess I am aren't I? But hey it's my very nature to be reckless and besides all that training we did will be useful anyways"

Shin sighed, "Just be careful ok? Don't go dying before me."

The person, became solemn again "Don't worry, I won't die… not before that creature is killed"

Shin smiled despite the situation and said, "Well see ya and good luck RIn"

The person now known as Rin smiled as well "Yeah, see you sometime in the future and thanks, Shin"

They then turned around and went their own ways as they both thought about the decisions they were making…

'I guess this is it, the start of my quest for vengeance'

'All I can do now is pray for his safety I guess, wonder what am I going to be doing though'

…

_Dream end_

Shin woke abruptly when Kouta shook his shoulders quite roughly, as he rubbed his eyes; Shin wondered how in hell he forgot about Rin.

'How are you doing right now…? RIn, you'd better not have died yet'

Kouta then noticed that Shin was deep in thought and asked, "Hey what's up? You were mumbling a lot while you were sleeping…"

"Nah it was just a dream… or maybe it's more like a memory of my past…"

"Whoa it must've been a pretty vivid dream for you to come to that conclusion"

They then chatted about, or more like it was Kouta rambling to Shin about the latest episodes of Bugarally he had watched. Which from the pieces of info he heard, Shin figured that it was some kind of boss battle episodes.

As they continued chatting or in Shin's case, just acting as if he was listening, Shin heard the elevator arrived at the main lobby, and turned to see Alisa timidly come out of it along with Yukie. Shin smiled seeing Alisa finally out the hospital gown, "Hey Alisa, Yukie over here!"

Hearing someone calling for her Alisa looked around and saw Shin waving at her to come over while Kouta had his pointing finger pointed upwards and was moving it while saying a whole bunch of things but had no audience.

Kouta had also heard Shin call out Alisa's name and opened his eyes and looked at the direction he had heard Shin.

Shin wondered why Alisa was not looking at them and she was finding the ground very fascinating. Yukie looked worriedly at Alisa as they approached them with Alisa's head looking down at the ground and in a soft voice told them "As of today, I'll be returning to the unit. Once again, I look forward to working with you…"

Kouta looked interested at this piece of info, "When exactly are you resuming combat?"

Alisa looked even more downcast "That… hasn't been decided yet"

"I see"

Shin was worried Alisa seemed to continue looking down to the ground while answering Kouta's inquiries and had to ask "Hey Alisa? Is there something wrong? You seem awfully sad for some reason"

Alisa then looked up abruptly and saw that both Shin and Yukie had worried expressions pasted on their faces while Kouta looked puzzled at Shin's question, she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

However, as she was about to deny that accusation, two God Eaters from the first floor of the lobby talked loudly enough for the four of them to hear.

"Hey, did you hear? One of the New-Types, She's finally been reinstated!"

"Yeah the little wrench who trapped Rindow with a new type Vajira and left him for dead!"

The other person then said, "By the way, after all those airs she put on, she can't go into combat anymore, I hear"

They then heard laughter coming from the two "Jeez, so she was all bark no bite!"

By this point, Shin was clenching his fists till it seemed that it was going to bleed, he was about to go down and sock the two assholes until Yukie placed a hand on his arm while shaking her head gesturing to him that he shouldn't do what he was about to do.

As Shin glared at the two assholes, Alisa timidly said, "Why don't you laugh too? Go ahead…"

Shin spun back to face her and assured her, "Hey why would we do that? It isn't funny at all, a person I know is getting mocked even when they probably know that you're here, and it's only due to Yukie not wanting me to beat the living hell out of them that they are still down there and not in the infirmary."

Alisa had a slight smile on her face hearing that while Kouta looked back and forth between Shin and Alisa not knowing what to say, while Yukie smiled at Alisa knowing that what Shin had said cheered her up slightly.

Kouta had a mental flashing of a light bulb above his head as he blurted out, "Hey... um… never mind that. You know that New-Type Vajira that attacked Rindow?"

His outburst managed to get all of their attention including Alisa's as she turned to look at Kouta.

Kouta proceeded to say, "It seems like the Europe Branch was able to spot it too… Since we have been encountering more and more of these New-Types lately, I'm thinking that it may be a sign of something to come. You know?"

Despite his efforts, Alisa began to look at the ground again. Although this time in disappointment, Kouta then faced Shin and Yukie placing his hands in a pleading gesture as he apologized "Sorry, take it from here" He then walked to the elevator and probably headed for his room.

Shin and Yukie glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say to Alisa when she suddenly faced them and asked, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Yukie blinked and smiled as Alisa began to become unsure whether or not she should ask them, "Go on, we're listening…" Shin nodding right beside her.

Alisa looked around nervously for a moment before asking them, "Um... could you… could you two please teach the proper way to fight again? I want to protect someone dear to me… This time of my own free will!"

As both of them listened to Alisa's request, Shin noticed that Alisa blushed faintly as she mumbled out the last part. While Shin was amused by the scene before him, he didn't expect to see Yukie to also blush a bit when Alisa mentioned 'someone dear to me'

It saddened Shin for reasons he could not fathom but he forced a smile for as Alisa was still waiting for their reply… turning his attention to Alisa while letting out a soft sigh, Shin gave his reply.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help you"

As Shin finished giving his reply, Yukie gave her own immediately which was basically a repeat of what Shin said.

Alisa was so elated that her expression changed from being nervous to a happy expression so fast, one would think that she was bi-polar, she looked at them with a bright smile as she said "Thanks… I knew I could count on you guys"

Shin then began pondering for reasons he himself did not know, who exactly was the person Yukie thought of as dear to her.

His pondering didn't last long as Alisa suddenly had a realization and told them nervously not knowing their reaction to what she was gonna tell them. "Oh by the way, earlier today I came across a person who I made friends with and asked him as to help me as well, is that a bother?"

Both glanced towards each other wondering why Alisa was so nervous about this before Shin answered her "Don't worry, it's not a bother at all, and who is this new friend of yours?" Both Shin and Yukie had curious expressions on their faces as they waited in anticipation for Alisa's answer.

As Alisa was about to answer, a voice that came from behind Shin said "I'm guessing she probably means me, unless she happened to make more friends today… Hey there Alisa."

Shin was wondering why the voice sounded so familiar when Alisa suddenly had a blush though this time more easily noticeable yet it was not noticed by Yukie as she turned back as soon as she heard someone call out to Alisa from behind them, Alisa smiled and waved saying "Hey Rin! It's nice meeting you again so soon."

Shin then had a shocked look and hastily turned around to face this 'Rin' and hoped that it was who he thought it was… Yukie jumped a little as Shin moved so suddenly.

When Shin turned around, he saw a teen that had raven black hair with crimson colored eyes, wearing a jet-black cloak over his body with a red shirt and gray cargo pants while wearing simple white shoes with blue outlines carrying a buster blade effortlessly with a single hand.

Shin couldn't believe his eyes as he questioned in disbelief "Tsurugi Rin? Is that you?"

'Rin' then blinked and asked in the same tone as Shin

"Shin? Asakura Shin?"

They then broke into smiles, went over to each other, and gave each other a high five that led into a hug.

"It's been so long since we've separated hasn't it Rin?"

Rin smiled with a reminiscing expression "Yeah how many years has it been? Was it around 8 years since THAT happened?" the reminiscing expression turning into a grimace as Rin remembered THAT.

Shin also grew solemn "Yeah… how was your hunt for IT anyways?"

Rin gave an annoyed sigh "No luck whatsoever, it seemed like it just disappeared into thin air…"

Shin nodded and noticed that Alisa and Yukie were looking back and forth between him and Rin.

He then remembered that neither Alisa nor Yukie had no idea that he and Rin had met before thus decided to cut them some slack.

He turned towards them rubbing his head feeling sheepish due to him ignoring the,, " Ahh sorry about that, you see… me and Rin here are actually childhood friends, we went our separate ways after an incident happened" Rin simply gave a nod showing his agreement with Shin's explanation.

Yukie blinked "Lucky! By the way, how did the two of you meet? If you don't mind me asking that is…" while Alisa was still gazing at Rin blushing slightly.

Shin and Rin exchanged looks knowing that this was approaching dangerous topics but Shin answered, "We stayed in the same orphanage, RIn was already a part of the orphanage while I came in after my parents' death which was about a year."

Both the girls gasped, although Yukie did more than that since she placed her hand over her mouth as she apologized, feeling bad that she may have brought back what may be bad memories, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think…

Shin rubbed his head sheepishly before placing his hands in a placating gesture as he told Yukie. "Ahh it's alright, we're not really embarrassed by it at all, besides you didn't know so no harm done, right RIn?"

Rin simply gave a nod, which made Shin think 'Ahh… wonder if Rin and Soma are brothers… Nah their skin tone and hair color already denotes that I guess.'

Alisa suddenly blinked to which Shin thought that she was probably remembering something from their conversation earlier "Hey… what did you guys mean by THAT or IT earlier?"

That question made Rin's expression darken a tad bit while Shin simply grew somber. Shin then explained, "We don't really like talking about it so please do forgive us for not telling you about it, maybe someday we'll tell you but not now, I hope you understand…"

Alisa noticed the mood that the both of them were in and could only give a nod not knowing what to say. It was Shin's turn to act bi-polar as he became happy all of a sudden and asked, "Well, I guess this means that Rin, Yukie and I are going to be teaching or more like giving advice while doing missions with you right Alisa?"

Alisa nodded "Yeah that's basically the favor I asked the three of you." Shin and Yukie exchanged glances and nodded before looking at RIn together with Alisa.

Rin sweat dropped upon having all the three people in front of him gazing at him anxiously before he replied "Sure, I already told you I'd help, it wouldn't matter who join." Shin and Yukie smiled before giving out similar remarks and answers which Alisa bowed slightly as she said "I'll be in your care then."

Shin then rubbed his head in embarrassment with a slight blush while Yukie giggled and Rin smirked at Shin's antics. "Ahh there's no need to bow or anything, it's not like we're you're superiors or anything"

Shin scowled playfully as he turned towards Rin and Yukie, ranting about how friends shouldn't be laughing at other friends like that, midway of Shin's rant, Alisa began laughing at how comical the scene. Shin stopped ranting and the three of them looked at the laughing Alisa before they too began laughing as well.

The four of them after stopping themselves from laughing, began chatted about miscellaneous things until they each went about with their own devices after they made plans for meeting up for a mission tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the slightly late update, been busy dealing with going back to school and etc etc. Anyways, this is it for Chapter 13, not sure when the next will be posted but thanks for reading and please do review~~<p> 


	14. Chapter 135

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst.

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

This Fic will be on Hiatus from today onwards, whether or not i will continue this is yet to be seen however, i will post the rest of chapters i've already written.

Reason for the hiatus: Lost my motivation plus interest to write this fic.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 13.5 Reminisce <span>_

It has been quite a number of weeks since Alisa had asked the favor from Shin, RIn and Yukie to help teach her the basics again, while helping her adjust to the regular battle movements since she was out of combat for so long, her muscles were weak with not being able to move much.

All the missions their team were assigned to were successful, among them, it was mostly Shin or Rin who received the more brutal injuries, which Alisa or Yukie would heal them later on with the healing bullets.

Shin and Rin received the worst of the injuries due to them mostly sticking to melee when engaging the Aragami while also taking into account that RIn had a reckless streak during combat thus Shin sometimes had to bail him out.

They more or less waged war with every variety of Aragami Shin had come across so far, from Chi-You to Aragami that Alisa had not fought before: a Borg Camlann and a Quadringa.

In between missions, Yukie and Alisa constantly teased each other about their crushes… Yes they both confessed to each other about who their crushes were.

While on the boy's side, Shin eventually figured out why he was so concerned and curious about whom Yukie thought was dear to her was because he had a crush on her and after revealing that particular information to Rin.

Shin found out that Rin surprisingly had a crush on Alisa, thus throughout the all the mission they did together, both Shin and Rin were both frustrated with not knowing what they should about their crushes.

One day, Rin confronted Shin and asked him, "Hey do you still remember how to play?"

Shin paused wondering what was Rin talking about, when he had a realization and answered " Ahh, I haven't played for a long time, I wonder if I got rusty… too bad I won't be able to find out, playing was such as soothing past time…"

Rin chuckled a bit smug "Well, what if I told you that there is actually a way to continue that beautiful yet soothing past time of yours?"

Shin stared blankly at Rin before calmly saying "Then I would threaten you with castration if you don't tell me how I could do so."

He knew that Shin did not mean anything when he said that, thus simply chuckled before leading Shin into a room he had found while roaming around the base.

As Shin entered the room, Rin switched on the light from somewhere and the sudden flash of light temporarily blinded Shin. As the spots from his temporary blindness began to reside, Shin was finally able to see what was in the room and was shocked.

There were all kinds of musical instruments scattered around some were in boxes while others were leaning on the walls or hanged there, Shin's expression was practically the best example of an image of a person in pure bliss.

Rin smiled at Shin's expression knowing that his best friend had a love for music so great, that this room was practically a treasure trove for him.

Before Shin could go around and look at all the instruments, Rin pointed towards a corner of the room and in that corner, stood a pure white piano that looked ethereal for some reason with the glow it gave off.

Shin turned towards Rin and thanked him profusely. Rin simply chuckled at Shin's antics while telling him that it was no problem, and as a reward for doing so, he would need to play something right now.

Shin chuckled a bit nervously despite how excited he felt as he replied, "No problem although forgive me if my skills have rusted "

Shin cleaned the piano keys with a cloth he found and sat down on a stool that he grabbed from another corner of the room as Rin went over and sat on chair that was coincidently placed in front of the piano.

Shin slowed his breathing, focused his concentration, and began to play. Rin closed his eyes as he listened to the wonderful melody that Shin was playing, he briefly remembered it to be a song that was Shin's favorite, My Life.

Despite it being incomplete due to having no lyrics yet, Shin was able to play it very beautifully, no further thoughts went through Rin's mind as he focused all his attention on listening to the melody. As Shin pressed the final key to end the song, Rin began his applause.

"Well, I guess you haven't lost any of your talent huh?"

Shin had a soft smile on his face looking at the piano "Yeah, I guess so."

Shin looked around and noticed a guitar and a set of drums on one corner of the room to which he then thought of a great idea.

"Hey Rin, still remember how to play drums? You were great the last time I heard you play "

Rin followed Shin's gaze and saw the drum set and had the same idea, "Yeah I'm sure I still can play, shall we go for it?"

Shin and Rin then grabbed their respective instruments and as they began preparing them, Alisa and Yukie wandered into the room and as Alisa was in front, she blushed slightly as she saw Rin holding a pair of sticks sitting behind a set of cylinder-like objects while Shin was holding an instrument that she knew which was a guitar..

Shin who was plugging the guitar to an amplifier noticed Alisa entering the room and greeted her "Hey Alisa, watcha doing wandering around here for?"

Alisa blinked for a moment and answered, "I heard a nice melody coming from this direction and followed it, we didn't think it was you guys though…"

Now it was Shin's turn to blink as he asked " we as in…."

He didn't get to finish whatever he was gonna ask as Yukie then appeared behind Alisa cheerfully greeting both of the boys which made Shin blush unnoticed by both girls, " Hey guys, honestly didn't expect you two to be here… like Alisa said, we just followed the melody we heard."

Rin smiled finding an opportunity to help out his friend despite being in the same room as his own crush and told Yukie "the melody you two heard earlier? Was his work" gesturing to Shin who blushed at the sudden attention from both girls gave him.

Rin narrowed his eyes as he caught a slight red hue on Yukie's cheeks for a moment as she commented "I see~, that's a nice talent you have… I'm envious, by the way, what were you guys doing before me and Alisa came in?"

Shin recovered and Rin answered Yukie "We were about to play a song that we made back in the past, wanna stick around and listen to it? I'm not so sure about the quality of the song. Although, the guys back at the orphanage loved it."

This time, Alisa smiled which caused Rin to have his turn in blushing though he recovered almost instantly. " I'm sure it'll be great"

With that, Shin grabbed a mike with its stand and checked his gear once more before taking a deep breath, closed his eyes and they began singing while strumming.

_How can I break the fall __  
><em>_How can I find my way back__  
><em>_To who I was before this shadow fell_

_I cannot break the fall__  
><em>_I cannot find my way back__  
><em>_To who I was before the dark of night__  
><em>_Conquered my soul._

Rin had a smirk on his face as he saw Alisa's and Yukie's surprised expression at hearing Shin's sing and him playing the drums, it was obvious to anyone that they both were very used to this song with the ease they both were performing at..  
><em><br>__I cannot break the fall __  
><em>_I cannot find my way back__  
><em>_The future's so uncertain I can't see_

_Shin then opened his eyes slowly and took a glance at Yukie as he sang, wanting to see her reaction to the song and found her to be enjoying it, what with the smile on her face._

_It used to be so clear__  
><em>_But I'm caught inside a misty gloom.__  
><em>_I'm fighting crazy shadows__  
><em>_The amber streams growing wild_

_Shin then grabbed the mike and continued loudly with a smirk on both his and Rin's face, now confident that their audience liked the song._

_I must move on and I must not give in to__  
><em>_This insane world. It's catching fire __  
><em>_round me now_

_I'll rise up, __  
><em>_Won't stand down __  
><em>_To anyone's commands, live or die._

_I won't break __  
><em>_I'm always ready for another round yeah__  
><em>_I'm alive!_

Shin once again closed his eyes in concentration

_How can I break the fall__  
><em>_How can I find my way through__  
><em>_This maze of troubles and uncertainty_

Rin began playing more wildly on drums as they reached the chorus.

_I cannot break the fall  
>I cannot find my way back.<br>The dark is so complete it's blinding me_

Shin reopened his eyes this time boldly staring at Yukie as he continued singing

_I used to know the way  
>But I've lost the prophets word's inside.<br>Now I've got no direction  
>Who'll be my guiding light?<br>_

Yukie began blushing slightly at having Shin's stare at her so long while singing, Rin smiled at their antics while giving a wink of his own towards Alisa who also blushed not expecting Rin to do so.

_I must rise up and I must not give in to__  
>This insane world, it's got a hold of me now<em>

_I'm alright__  
>I'm okay <em>

_I'll find my way again, end the fall._

_I won't break  
>I'm always ready for another round yeah<br>I'll survive!_

_Shin then began to play the Guitar Solo which caused both girls' eyes to widen in amazement while Rin smirked as he finished the song_

_I must move on and I must not give in to__  
><em>_This insane world. It's catching fire __  
><em>_round me now_

_I'll rise up, __  
><em>_Won't stand down __  
><em>_To anyone's commands, live or die._

_I won't break __  
><em>_I'm always ready for another round yeah_

_I'm alive!_

_Panting from the performance, Shin asked "Well… what did you think?"_

For a moment, both girls didn't say anything, They began clapping while giving praises to both Shin and Rin which made them both blush not really expecting this reaction from the two.

Shin then faced Rin and they gave each other a high five as per their usual tradition.

After placing the instruments back, They all sat down and Shin let out a sigh,"Phew, well I guess we both haven't lost our touch huh?"

Rin chuckled a bit, before wistfully commenting. "Yeah… it was fun playing that song again."

Alisa and Yukie giggled slightly at their antics before Alisa said, "it was great! I never knew you guys could play so well."

Shin rubbed the back of his head while smiling, "We learned how to play back at the orphanage, some of the adults used to play and they taught us when we actually found some instruments... after practicing for quite a long period of time, we all managed to play thus me and Rin decided to make this song."

Rin snorted and as he got all their attention he commented " long period of time he says,.." He gestured to Shin before saying, " My modest friend here has a talent for music, he learned the fastest among us and also the most instruments. "

Alisa and Yukie blinked digesting that piece of information before looking at Shin in amazement.

Shin rubbed his head not knowing how to deal with such an expression on his crush's face… he in turn mention while gesturing to Rin " W-well, despite my so-called talent for music as Rin mentioned, Rin here was the only one who could play drums among us and as you've heard he is very good at what he does."

They chatted about various things from Rin and Shin's past concerning their learning of music instruments while also explaining the various instruments scattered around the room.

Suddenly Yukie remembered that Alisa said she wanted to go and visit Sakuya and told Shin and Rin, " Ah guys, we're gonna back to our rooms now. Have fun"

Both Shin and Rin nodded while giving them both a wave which was returned as Alisa and Yukie left.

As the two girls left the room and headed for the elevator they talked about what they just experienced earlier.

" Can you believe it Alisa? Shin was staring at me all the while singing earlier… " a happy sigh was heard as Yukie thought back to the event that just happened.

Alisa giggled a bit as she said, " well I guess this means that he might be interested in you as well I guess your crush might not be just a crush after all…."

She trailed off as she began remembering that Rin winked at her earlier and began blushing red.

Yukie looked at her friend who was silent all of a sudden wondering why did she stop and saw her blushing red like the nose of a certain reindeer.

They then chatted about all sorts of things and stopped when they reached the doors of their own rooms and waved good bye as they entered their individual rooms.

Shin and Rin eventually made their way back to their rooms and went about doing whatever they had to do since they were already done with missions for the day while Yukie and Alisa slept dreaming about a certain brown-haired/black-haired teen respectively. All of them unaware of the sinister plot that is manifesting behind the scenes.


	15. Chapter 14

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst.

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Here we go AGAIN!<strong>

Shin woke up having a bad feeling, despite the bad feeling. He went about his usual routine, got dressed and exited his room. His destination for the morning was Rin's room as per his new routine with Alisa going over to wake Yukie, leaving Rin as his duty.

He knocked on the door and hit the doorbell button numerous times until he got the groan plus the sound of Rin crashing to the floor which always brought a smile on his face. Now all he had to do was lean on the wall and wait till Rin got ready.

Meanwhile with Yukie and Alisa, they were simply having tea after Yukie got dressed up and was chatting about various things along with Yukie mentioning that she had a bad feeling for some reason.

The pair of boys and girls then headed for the elevator where they would meet and greeted each other before heading for the cafeteria. As they exited the elevator and entered the cafeteria, Soma, Kouta and Sakuya had occupied a table and were waiting for the four of them.

As they greeted each other morning, they all went up to the counter and grabbed a tray. Thus began a normal morning for this particular group of people. After finishing their meals in which they did so quietly due to it being quite early.

As they were nearly done with their meal, Shin cleared his throat a bit louder than necessary to gain the attention of the group which was successful as everyone was looking at him.

He asked the group, " Any of you felt like something bad is going to happen today?"

Suprisingly Yukie and Sakuya along with Rin raised their hands while each of them explained how it felt to them which were all quite similar.

Mood successfully broken, they continued to eat in silence until they were done in which they then headed for the main lobby as Hibari's voice announced, "would unit 1 along with God Eaters Rin and Yukie come to the main lobby… I repeat…"

As the group exited the elevator, they saw that Tsubaki was standing right in front of the Den Gate and was motioning them to come over towards her.

As they approached her, She told Soma and Kouta to go and received a mission they were assigned to from Hibari. That leaves Shin, Yukie, Rin, Alisa and Sakuya along with Tsubaki in the upper level of the lobby.

Tsubaki then announced that a mission was assigned to the following God EatersL Shin, Rin, Sakuya and Yukie. She gave them the mission details which caused Alisa to tense up as she heard what would be the target of the mission.

_**Mission Name: Winter's Dawn  
>Mission Client: Fenrir,<br>Location: City of Mercy  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**_

Rewards: Chimera Fur, Chimera Wing and 800 Fenrir Credits

_**1 Vajira was encountered by the Research Unit's force reconnaissance but has escaped to the Old city. Blaze or Divine weapons are recommended. Take caution of other smaller Aragami.**_

As the details were given, Tsubaki asked the group in front of her, " that's all from me. Do you have any questions?"

Shin raised his hand and asked " Why is Alisa not included in to sortie?"

Tsubaki turned her gaze towards Alisa as she said, " We've not chosen Alisa to sortie for this mission as it is the same-type as the Aragami that was around when Rindow's MIA occurred thus we felt that she would be a risk if she were to participate."

Rin raised his hand and said " if that were the case then, it would be no problem letting Alisa sortie on the mission, she's done well on all the missions she's been on ever since that incident."

Tsubaki took in this piece of information and began asking Shin, Sakuya, and finally Yukie about their views on letting Alisa join in.

Shin replied, "She should be allowed to join, she has been training hard all this time just for a mission just like this one, I have no qualms about letting her sortie along with us… I believe she wont be a risk at all."

Yukie simply replied " Ditto." And Sakuya said " I agree, she be allowed to join."

Tsubaki then turned towards Alisa and asked her directly whether she was up for it.

Alisa strongly replied, " I'll go… please let me go!" gazing right back at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki's lips curved upwards slightly as she said, " very well… Alisa will also be joining the sortie for this mission but Alisa… Don't over do it."

Shin and Rin gave each other a high five before Rin exclaimed smiling at Alisa, " Don't worry, she has all of us to watch her back so she'll be fine."

Alisa couldn't but blush faintly from seeing Rin smile at her before bowing her head slightly in thanks.

Tsubaki dismissed the group who then began preparing for the difficult battle ahead of them. Shin went over to the Terminal and checked if it was possible to craft or even better upgrade his Ice Katana to a fire weapon.

It seemed that Shin was both lucky yet unlucky as it was possible for an upgrade but the problem was he didn't have the necessary materials for it. Seeing Shin slump all of a sudden in front of a terminal, Yukie went over to Shin and asked, " Shin? Is ther anything wrong?"

Shin jumped a bit not hearing anyone approach his location at all, Shin blushed in embarrassment due to being caught off guard while also causing Yukie to giggle. Shin rubbed his head sheepishly as he turned back to face Yukie.

He told her after getting her to stop giggling that he needed for a few more materials to upgrade his blade. As Yukie heard the materials that Shin needed, she became since those materials were all in her storage. After informing Shin of that, and telling him that she'd transfer those materials to him to enable Shin to upgrade his sword. Shin was so happy that he grabbed Yukie in a hug on impulse.

Quickly realizing what he had done, he pulled away from Yukie in a blur of motion. Both teens were blushing when they noticed that the rest of the team were all looking at them with mischievous smiles amused with their antics.

Coughing in an attempt to regain his composure, he mumbled still feeling embarrassed, " thanks…" to which Yukie who was equally embarrassed said it was no problem.

Shin thought it'd be best that he requested for the upgrade so that it could arrive as fast as possible before they had to leave for the mission, so he told Yukie, " W-well, I'll go ahead and request the upgrade, thanks again." Giving as slight smile as he turned around to face the terminal and input the commands to make the request for the upgrade.

Yukie blushed a bit more when she saw Shin smile at her and turned around and saw Alisa motioning to come over to where she was, after Yukie went over to Alisa's location, they began talking excitedly with Alisa teasing Alisa about what had just occurred.

Rin went over to where Shin was as well and patted his back and they began talking about various things they would need to watch out and do when they faced the Vajira.

The tension from hearing that the target for the mission was a Vajira dispersed due to the event that occurred and eventually Shin's katana was done and all other preparations were over.

The team consisting of five people which was rarity amongst God Eaters considering most missions were done with only four people then headed for the Den Gate and boarded the helicopter which would bring them to the area where the Vajira was sighted.

Throughout the trip, the occupants of the helicopter were all quiet. Each and everyone of them wondering what would happen in this mission and whether the bad feeling that Shin, Yukie and Sakuya was indeed an omen.

Shin eventually took out his earphones along with his Ipod and was about to place the earphones in his ears when Yukie shifted beside him and asked, " Hey… can I listen too?" Shin didn't see anything wrong with that and shifted a bit so that he was nearer to Yukie as his earphone's cords weren't long enough and gave one to Yukie as he placed the other one in his ear.

After making sure that Yukie was done placing her own, he turned on his Ipod and both teens began listening to various songs with different genres which made their trip surprisingly less tensed.

As Shin and Yukie was enjoying music, Alisa was fidgeting slightly nervous about the adversary she'd have to face soon. Seeing Alisa look so worried, Rin couldn't help but edge over to her side and shook her shoulder while asking," Hey… you alright?"

Alisa weakly smiled as she replied, " I think so… Anyways-" she changed the subject abruptly and asked Rin a question to which he replied knowing that Alisa probably didn't want to talk about it.

Throughout all of this, Sakuya watched on sadly, the scene was a painful reminder that Rindow was indeed gone…. God how she misses him…

Eventually they arrived at the location, they dispersed in search for their target. After a few minutes into the search, Rin and Yukie reported that they each encountered and got rid of a cocoon maiden.

Acknowledging the report, Shin then received a message from Alisa saying that she dispatched a Zygote… Shin closed off his communication device and dash for the cocoon maiden in front of him and as he plunged his katana into the Aragami and slashed upwards with the katana still impaled which cleaved the maiden in half.

Backpedalling quickly in order to avoid being covered by blood, Shin sighed getting used to adrenaline that comes with combat.

While he was doing so, Shin heard stomping sounds coming from the entrance that led to the cathedral… He quickly sent a converge flare up and went over to the right side of the entrance and held his breath as the stomping grew louder and louder.

Despite the sound getting louder it seemed what Shin assumed was the Vajira sure was taking it's time walking over to the entrance. Shin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Alisa had arrived and when questioned where did she come from, she pointed towards the area a bit further in front of the entrance to the cathedral.

They tensed up when the Aragami's stomping turned into a crushing sound and by that time, most of the gang had a arrived aside from Rin… all of them were positioned on either side of the entrance waiting for the Aragami to come towards it.

Shin had placed a stun trap at the entrance just before Sakuya joined the group and just as Shin saw a glimpse of what he correctly guessed, Vajira's head through the entrance… He noticed Rin standing at the roof of the cathedral and gave him a nod while telling everyone to get ready to attack on his signal which prompted Alisa to change to gun form and both her and Sakuya aimed at where the stun trap was knowing that their target would get immobilized by it.

Yukie and Rin tensed with their swords at ready for the signal along with Shin who was waiting to give said 'signal'.

The Vajira finally came into view and as it placed a paw to move through the entrance, the trap activated and sent million of volts coursing through the tiger-like Aragami paralyzing it.

Shin shouted "Go!" and they charged in sync with Alisa and Sakuya firing a stream of lasers ahead of the group of melee users whom used their blades to cause as much damage as they possibly could and after a moment the Vajira began moving around coming out of its paralyzed state and roared only to receive a very powerful helm breaker from Rin who jumped all the way down from the roof.

The helm breaker was strong enough to cause noticeable damage to the Aragami's face as the hardened part of it was broken.

As Shin was about to go in for round two, he noticed two things: first, Massive sparks of electricity was being emitted all throughout the Vajira's body and Alisa suddenly freezed in place.

Remembering the last time, electricity was seen on the vajira's body, Shin called out to everyone in the party, " Clear out! Incoming electric field" but he saw that Alisa was still within the range of the field and was about to call out to her when Rin rushed ahead and pulled her down , deploying his shield which managed to block most of the damage from injuring them although his hand was numb due to the electricity that passed from his shield.

Shin told Sakuya and Yukie to provide cover fire while he headed on to distract the Aragami for Rin and Alisa to regroup.

Mentally thanking Shin for the help, Rin brought Alisa over to where Sakuya and Yukie were at. Seeing that she was still a little in shock and not knowing what to do, Rin asked Yukie to take over and went to help Shin seeing as his hand's numbness was gone.

As Yukie fussed over Alisa, Sakuya continued doing her best providing laser backup with some fusion lasers in between when Shin or Rin got hit by the Vajira allowing them to continue their battle without pause.

Yukie managed to shake Alisa from her frozen state by finally slapping her relunctantly which Alisa then held her red cheek while gazing at Yukie who looked sad that she had to do that to her friend and said, " I'm sorry, but it was only way I could think of waking you up."

Yukie stood from her kneeling position and gave her hand to help Alisa up which she took and while still holding her cheek from the shock of being slapped, she looked angry though Yukie felt that the anger wasn't being directed to her instead it seemed that Alisa was angry at herself for freezing in battle like that.

Alisa finally lifted her God Arc from the ground and turned to Yukie and told her, " T-thank you… I'm sorry for freezing like that, I'm okay now and its alright I don't fault you for doing what you had to do."

Reconciled, they turned back to the battle and saw Shin and Rin dodging to the sides to avoid what seemed to be a homing ball of electricity coming down at them from the sky.

Yukie switched back to using her blade and entered the fray giving Alisa an encouraging smile and Alisa took out a stun grenade from her pocket and timed it just right when the Vajira was about to pounce at Shin and threw it.

The flash emitted directly between the eyes of the Vajira and Shin had a surprised expression behind his shield which was deployed as soon as he saw that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

Looking at the direction where the grenade came from, Shin saw Alisa who also saw him and bowed slightly.

Shin simply gave her a smile which disappeared as the vajira roared in front of him and when Shin turned back to see what had happened, Rin and Yukie apparently didn't waste any time and managed to damage the tail enough for Rin to use his predator to bite the tip of causing the roar which Shin now knew was due to pain.

Deciding that this was a good time as ever, Shin entered what he dubbed as 'War mode' which was practically a trance where he focused all his being to cause his slashes to be more refined and precise thus causing immense damage.

Yukie was surprised to see Shin practically glide across the area slashing numerous times across the target's body while Rin at her side began chuckling looking nostalgic.

Yukie seeing that the Vajira had its attention taken by Shin took the opportunity and asked Rin, " What happened to Shin all of a sudden? He certainly didn't fight like that before."

Rin gave her an amused smile and told her, " Shin first used this mode of his when we were accosted by a gang of thugs quite a long time ago, see his eyes?" Yukie looked at Shin's eyes and actually blushed from how serious yet calm he looked with his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Rin then continued saying, " In this mode, he gives the fight his whole attention blocking out unnecessary thoughts and actions while focusing to make his attacks more deadly… "

Shin eventually came to a stop just as the Vajira fell down, exhausted and injured all around it's body. Shin was panting from the effort he exerted during 'War mode'.

He didn't even notice the paw coming from his back and only turned as he heard Sakuya shout, " Shin move!" as she and Alisa fired off a few rounds of lasers which didn't manage to do much.

He closed his eyes awaiting what would probably be a world of pain for him when suddenly he heard the sound of flesh hitting steel and opened his eyes and saw Rin in front of him smirking while holding on to his shield which was what prevented the Vajira from sending Shin flying.

Shin thanked Rin and Rin finally getting tired of hearing the growls coming from the enraged Vajira, pushed on his shield and actually caused the Vajira to back off from the force exerted.

Rin dashed and when he reached to where he was standing at the side of the Vajira, Shin blinked as Rin hefted his buster blade and swung sideways as it charged to max. Rin's slash was strong enough to send the Vajira skidding and finally bleeding profusely.

The Vajira fell down once more and as the group rushed at it all except Alisa, suddenly it stood up and surprisingly ran away from them. While Shin was discussing with Yukie and Sakuya on the actions they should take, Rin noticed that Alisa was slowly making her way towards them… Giving her a worried look to which she just said, " I'm alright…"

Letting it go for now, RIn and Alisa turned their attention to the other three in front of them just in time to hear Sakuya relay the action they decided on, " Disperse and find the target, if we go around in a group it'll be wary and probably flee."

Receiving nods of confirmation, they each headed their own ways and Alisa was last to move, she cautiously made her away around the area and finally noticed a trail of blood and followed it.

It disappeared as two paw inprints were left and Alisa assumed that it must've jumped somewhere and hid at the a hole in the building beside her just as a stomping sound was heard ahead.

She calmed her hectic breathing and peeked, the Vajira had apparently jumped into a hole in the building in front.

She looked around to see if any of her comrades were coming, when she saw that none had arrived she was about to call for backup when she remembered how she freezed up earlier and gave herself a determined nod as she muttered, "Daddy… Mommy…".

She went out into the open and aimed her God Arc at it just as it also noticed her and gazed right at her. As she was about to fire, the Vajira roared and the sound of roar caused Alisa to have flashbacks of the time where her parents were eaten and the Aragami look-alike of the Vajira gazed through the opening. Due to the emotions that came together with the memories, her aiming went unstable and eventually she fell to the ground suddenly losing the feeling in her legs.

Just as she fell, Rin and Shin came into the clearing and saw Alisa on the ground and immediately rushed towards her shouting her name.

Seeing that Rin was so much nearer to her location, he came into view first and Alisa looked at his approaching figure.

She also noticed that the Vajira which was previously gazing at her was now growling and tensed as if it was about pounce… It seems that as soon as Alisa thought about how it looked to her, the Aragami jumped from its position and was about to bite Rin when Alisa suddenly stood up and shouted " Out of the way!" as she fired a shot while Shin quickly tried to get to where they were.

Unfortunately the shot that Alisa fired, went off target and only grazed the Aragami which continued its path towards the now turned towards it Rin.

As Rin was about to get bitten, Shin managed to reach there in time to use his shield to block the Aragami which caused both Shin and Rin to fly and impact a building.

Yukie and Sakuya came into the clearing just in time to see Shin and Rin impact the building next to them at amazing speeds causing debris to fall on them.

Despite how worried she was for both of them, She, Alisa and Sakuya seemingly in sync, took aim and fired at a Vajira who actually manage to get in a shot of concentrated electric towards where Shin and Rin were buried by the rubble caused by their crash and caused an explosion.

Their aim true, as all three lasers pierced through the head and dealt enough damage to the Aragami to end its life which then the three females headed over to the debris after the core of the Vajira was quickly extracted.

They found Shin and Rin injured with lots of cuts either from when the Vajira managed to hit them or due to the debris and both seemed to be slightly burned due to getting by the extra attack the Vajira managed to let loose before its final moments.

Aside from those injuries, they were still alive if barely though Shin had a dislocated shoulder due to him protecting Rin.

Both Alisa and Yukie cried as they saw what injuries the two had sustained. Sakuya quickly called in a copper and held the two girls as they each placed Shin and Rin onto their laps.

Eventually the copper came and they quickly made their way to base and upon reaching base, two teams of medics were already there waiting for them and wasted no time in getting both males onto stretchers and brought them to the Sick bay to which Alisa and Yukie followed leaving Sakuya to report to Tsubaki.

With Yukie and Alisa, both of them were anxiously waiting for the results to come in and after a grueling thirty minutes of wait, a doctor came out and informed them that the two would be alright though they would need to be hospitalized for a week or two.

Giving relieved sighs, both females glanced at each other before beaming a smile and thanking the doctor as they asked when would they be able to visit.

The doctor thought about it for a moment and told them that the two would probably be awake in two days so around that time.

It must be weird feeling happy yet disappointed at the same time but it was what both females felt at the moment knowing that the two would be okay yet it would still be two days before they could visit them.

Thanking the doctor once again, they resolved to visit Shin and Rin as soon as it was possible.

_Time skip: two days_

Yukie and Alisa had met up in front of the Sick bay and after giving each other an encouraging nod, they entered the room. They both blinked in sync as they witnessed something very unexpected.

Shin and Rin were both up and talking to each other as if nothing had happened. Shin took notice of the door opening and smiled as he saw who entered and informed Rin who also turned to where they were standing gawking at the both of them.

Alisa and Yukie eventually shook of their shock and approached the two slowly and if Shin didn't imagine it, almost menacingly.

Alisa and Yukie reached Rin and Shin's beds respectively and as both Shin and Rin lamely said, " Hello…?" and "Yo!" respectively, they received a bonk in the head to which caused them to hold their heads in pain before looking at the girls standing beside theirs beds and Shin asked for the both of them, " What was that for?"

The question seemed to be a wrong one to ask since both females suddenly broke down and cried holding on to Shin and Rin's hospital gowns.

Shin and Rin gave each other confused yet worried glances wondering what did they do which Rin voiced out for the both of them.

"H-hey… did we do something wrong?"

Yukie and Alisa stopped their trembling, the only sign that they were both crying along with the tears and sounds they were giving out. The girls still holding onto the boy's gown turned their heads upward and leveled a glare at the two who gulped seeing that glare.

Yukie and Alisa practically screamed, " WHAT YOU TWO DO WRONG? WELL HERE WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU WHEN ALL YOU TWO WERE DOING WAS CHATTING WITH ONE ANOTHER SEEMINGLY AS IF NOTHING HAD HAPPENED!"

The two began sobbing softly this time and the two males finally understanding what was going on, gave Alisa and Yukie a hug comforting them by reassuring that they were alright now and that they were sorry that they didn't notice earlier.

Their sobbing finally subsided after a while and they finally released their hold of the gowns with red eyes and a blush on their faces remembering what they did.

Rin joked, " Aww, see what you two did? Now we gotta have our clothes changed."

Shin snorted followed by Yukie then Alisa as they all fell into fits of laugther, the tension from the previous event gone, the four them began talking about various stuff, with the boys asking questions like, what happened to the Vajira? Did anyone else get hurt? Hows Kouta and Soma? And so on.

After answering their questions, they began to talk about random things about what had been happening until a nurse finally came in the room and told them that visiting hours were over and that they had to leave.

Though relunctant, Alisa and Yukie stood up from the stools they sat on and said good bye to both teens lying on the bed who both returned it and the girls left the room telling them that they were sure to drop by again… Alisa's statement a bit more strongly said probably due to her being visited in a similar predicament.

As Alisa and Yukie boarded the elevator, Shin and Rin bid each other good night and went off to the realm of Morpheus.

With the girls, they began talking about how relieved they were when they found out the two were on their way to recovery and so on. As they reached the rookie floor, Alisa remembered something and told Yukie to go on ahead to which Yukie yawned while bidding Alisa, " Nite"

Alisa apparently wanted to talk to Sakuya as she exited the elevator at the Veteran's floor and headed for Sakuya's door.

As Alisa reached said 'door, she went ahead and knocked on it, "Sakuya? Are you up? I know it's kinda late…"

Inside the room, Sakuya gasped when she heard someone knock on her door at this time but calmed down when she recognized the voice to be Alisa, " Oh, Alisa, come on in, don't just stand outside."

"Excuse me" Alisa said as she entered the room and made her way to the sofa after Sakuya gestured for the both of them to sit.

Sakuya then poured a cup of tea for the both of them and asked worriedly "So, hows Shin and Rin… and how are you and Yukie feeling?"

Alisa looked slightly embarrassed but said "They were both doing fine, in fact they were both up chatting pretty actively for patients." Alisa huffed in exasperation to which Sakuya giggled and Alisa remembered that Sakuya asked another question, she answered," We're fine now…finding out that Rin and Shin were alright really eased our minds. We're sorry I made you worry."

Sakuya then smiled softly "You know… you two are strong ones after all."

Alisa shook her head at Sakuya's statement and smiled while saying "Oh, no… I have you all to thank for that."

Sakuya smiled at her modesty, "I just wish you could be just as sweet in front of Kouta and the others."

Alisa began thinking 'That's because Shin and Yukie are good friends of mine while Rin….' She trailed off blushing.

Sakuya seeing that she did not receive any comments about what she said. She decided to change topics.

"About Dr. Oguruma, who came over from the Russia Branch with you"

Alisa narrowed her eyes when she heard that doctor's name but kept silent wanting to know what Sakuya had found out.

"Just when we realized what he had done and who he was, I heard he'd transferred out of the Far East Branch. "

Sakuya was surprised when Alisa totally didn't react to what she said and when asked why, the answer given sufficiently explained why.

However Sakuya informed Alisa of something that allowed her to have a turn in being surprised.

"I tried to find out where he was transferred to, but a report detailing that when he was on his way back to Russia, an Aragami attacked and killed him."

Despite how slightly Alisa felt relieved by this piece of information, she found that the report was suspicious to which she then found out that Sakuya had similar thoughts as she said.

"Something's not right about this situation… it just seems weird that there was no reports of God Eaters being killed or even if there were any escorts given to a doctor who would probably be an important figure."

Alisa's widened as she gave Sakuya a nod agreeing with her statement..

Alisa seemed as she had decided on something when she finally asked "Sakuya… will you let me help you?"

Alisa had a solemn expression on her face "At least… let me do something to atone for… what I did." She began sniffling as she remembered what the doctor had caused her to do but stopped when Sakuya said.

"No, no… Alisa. You don't have to make up for anything anymore… After all, it was all that doctor's fault and unless the New-Type's resonance ability can be fabricated which is unlikely, then we already know what had happened only we don't know why was Rindow a target."

Sakuya then looked uncertain of her next decision but it did involve Alisa thus told her. "There's one thing that might give us answers. But the thing is… I haven't been able to open a note Lindow left and it's driving me crazy."

Alisa looked sad at hearing that Sakuya hadn't been able to open the note but cheered up slightly at hearing Sakuya say.

"In order to read this letter, I'm going to need Rindow's armlet. Will you help me look for it?"

Alisa turned serious and instantly gave her reply, "Absolutely!"

Sakuya then had an amused reminiscing smile on her face as she said "You know… I never thought he'd still be making me run in all these circles even after his supposed death…"

Alisa then murmured " Gor-ie nie mor ie… vypiesh do dna"

Sakuya looked puzzled and asked "What's that?"

Alisa looked at Sakuya and answered her "'Grief is not an ocean; it's a bottle that can be drained.' It's an old Russian proverb."

Sakuya gave a soft laugh, "Is it? Thank you, Alisa. "

Then they remembered their tea and began draining their cups. They then chatted about various things while occasionally giggling and laughing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst.

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors... Despite that, i hope it is enjoyable~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A Surprise!<strong>

After two weeks, Rin and Shin were both back in business as they began doing missions as per usual; however Rin had informed Shin that they would be taking a break from their relentless spree of missions which caused Shin to wonder.

'Why would they suddenly want to take a break'

But shrugged it off as a simple urge and reasoned that they were continuously doing missions non-stop, which was getting tiring though he didn't have anything to do and hadn't gone on a tiring mission yet thus had energy to spare…

So far his options were either to waste the day away or simply join another group for one last mission. As he wandered around the lobby, either looking through the vendor's items for resupplying or browsing through the database Norn for information, someone then tapped his shoulder as he was just logging off Norn.

"Huh?" Shin turned around and saw that it was Kanon smiling timidly at him which made him quirk a brow wondering 'why is she so nervous?'

Kanon's eyes darted left to right for a moment when she refocused her attention on Shin and asked " Umm Shin, you seemed like you had nothing to do so I was wondering if you could join Tatsumi, Brendan and me on a mission that we were assigned, Karel was too injured from the mission previously and could not participate."

Shin finally finding something to do, agreed instantly and Kanon then lead him to where Tatsumi and Brendan were standing, chatting to each other about something. Probably waiting for the results of Kanon's venture.

"Hey guys, Kanon invited me to join you all on a mission, that alright with you guys?"

Tatsumi and Brendan looked a bit shocked silent and then turned to each other quirking an eyebrow. Shin thought that they were probably not expecting Kanon to go and get another member or actually find someone who would join despite her being on the team.

How wrong he was but that's for later not now.

Tatsumi was first to break the silence and greeted Shin " Hey man, yea it's all right after all Kanon was the one who invited you and besides we needed a fourth person."

Brendan simply nodded his head in acceptance. Shin smiled as the group began chatting while waiting for Hibari to call for them for the briefing.

It turns out that they did not have to wait long since Hibari called for them just after a few minutes and they proceeded to the mission counter.

As they reached the counter Shin said, "Hey Hibari, place me as one of the participants of the mission, I've already gotten permission from the team's leader"

Hibari blinked not expecting Shin to actually join other teams on missions considering that he has been frequently been going on missions with both Rin and Alisa recently.

After entering Shin into the mission logs, she began the briefing.

**Mission Name: Swampy encounter  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: Damp wasteland  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Draconic Scale, Draconic Gun and 1000 Fenrir Credits.

**Aragami activity was detected in a newly discovered area, Damp Wasteland, the area is basically a swamp that is field with toxic waste and other substances all the while surrounded by a wetland. There have been sightings of Gboro-Gboro and Kongous around the area so be on guard. **

"Well… this is a surprise, a new area where Aragami roam is discovered…" Shin murmured While Tatsumi and the rest chatted excitingly about what the area would be like.

They finally broke of their antics when Hibari got annoyed by their constant bickering in front of her counter and shouted "Will you guys please leave already! "

Scared by Hibari's expression, the group quickly left not wanting to experience Hibari's glare any longer.

The group then made their final preparations for the mission, Shin was double-checking his gear, as he looked at his Katana, and there was a newly equipped armament on it. Shin began remembering the time he had gotten that piece of equipment.

_Flashback_

Shin had just come back from the usual mission with Alisa, Rin and Yukie. He was browsing through his bullet selections as he was trying to think of nice bullet combinations that he could use since he had been using his gun more often during the recent missions he had been on.

As he was looking through the options, he suddenly thought an idea when he looked through the various elemental bullets. He then began planning and as soon as he got a grasp of what his idea would do, he immediately went to the Licca's maintenance room and found her cleaning a few God Arcs.

Shin approached Licca and as he reached her, she turned around hearing footsteps approaching her and saw that it was Shin.

"Hey Shin, what brings you here?"

Shin proceeded to tell Licca about his idea, after Shin finished his explanation, Licca blinked and exclaimed that the idea was brilliant and she then began making speculations on the theory of Shin's idea.

After doing a basic run through the procedures in order for Shin's idea to work, she informed Shin.

"It'll work but you're gonna give me quite some time for me to be able to run some tests on it and I'll be sure to inform you after I get the results."

A couple of days later, Licca had requested Shin to come to the lab and after Shin had arrived, she began explaining on what had happened so far.

"It works, my only problem is that the energy usage is extremely high so only New-Types and their God Arcs are able to use this but just to be sure, gimme your God Arc for a sec and I'll equip it so that you can test it out."

After Licca had attached the equipment to his God Arc, Shin took out a blaze shot type bullet and inserted it to the bullet slot and pressed the trigger while the God Arc was still in sword form.

Shin's katana was then engulfed by a blazing fire which Shin then began to feel the energy drain due to the new piece of equipment using up oracle cells quicker than any bullet in exchange for a condensed element aura around his weapon.

After trying out various bullets for the equipment, Shin in his excitement went up to Licca and hugged her giving his appreciation on the upgrade.

What Shin did not notice was that Alisa had just entered the lab and had seen the hug and the expression on her face showed pain as she then left the lab and tried to forget about the scene she had just seen.

_Flashback end_

After Shin was done with his double checking, he made his way to the group who was also done with their own preparations. They then headed for the new area.

Arriving at the Swampy location, Shin and the others wandered around looking for signs of Aragami when Tatsumi decided that their wandering around in a group would take too long to search the area.

"Guys, lets split into two groups, we'll be able to cover more ground that way."

Hearing no disagreement, Tatsumi began thinking of who to pair up with when Kanon announced.

"Let me team up with Shin!"

The three males blinked and looked speculatively at Kanon who shuffled her feet nervously at their staring. Tatsumi eventually decided that there would be no harm done if she were to team up with Shin and asked Shin if he had any complaints.

Shin shrugged while saying "I'm alright with it"

The two teams then made their way in two different directions continuing the search.

Shin then asked Kanon as they were wandering around, "So… is there any reason you wanted to team up with me?

Kanon jumped a bit since their journey was silent up to this point and Shin's voice came unexpected, "I just wanted to show you the new bullets that I had Licca made for me."

Shin chuckled at the slightly childish reason "I see…"

Kanon didn't like Shin chuckling, pouted "Don't laugh at me!" while stomping her foot on the ground.

As Shin stopped chuckling and was about to apologize to Kanon, they both heard a roar and bursting out of the swamp was a Gboro-Gboro.

Both Shin and Kanon tensed up and got ready for any movements that the Gboro-Gboro would make.

The Gboro-Gboro then dashed at them which made them both jumped to the side avoiding the rushing Aragami who skidded to a stop as soon as it found out that it had missed.

Shin then rushed at the Gboro-Gboro who in retaliation had its fin raised and was about to fire a water blast when a projectile impacted its face and exploded.

"What was that…"

Shin halted his dash and looked towards the direction of the shot and saw that Kanon was the one who had fired. Deciding to question her about that later, Shin went up to the Gboro-Gboro and proceeded to make slash marks all over the amphibious Aragami's body.

At one point, the Aragami jumped to place a distance between it and its attackers. It then turned to face Shin and rushed to his direction in a dash.

"Heh, piece of cak…Whoa!"

Shin thinking that it was simply doing a repeat performance simply jumped aside and waited it to skid to a stop yet again. But he was surprised when he managed to deploy his shield in time for a water blast to impact it.

Kanon had managed to fire several homing bomb projectiles at the Aragami and so far none of them had been friendly fires so she was having a great day only to have a water blast coming right at her which made her dodge to side and hit the ground, barely allowing the blast to go past her.

As the Aragami turned to a different direction to fire its barrage, Shin noticed that Kanon had her gun aiming to the ground and wondered what the heck was she doing as she fired a bullet that burrowed right into the ground.

Expecting something to happen, Shin turned back towards the Aragami in time to see a explosion happen right at Gboro-Gboro's body which came from underground. Shin blinked at the implications of the event, it meant that Kanon actually had Licca invent a burrowing explosive bullet that was also a homing one. The explosion caused by the bullet had the Gboro-Gboro slowing down its firing.

The random barrage of water blasts eventually stopped and Shin immediately rushed at the Gboro-Gboro being dazed on the ground and turned on the newly equipped part of his God Arc which he named elemental trigger.

"Here we go!" he shouted as he rushed at the Aragami. He dashed all around the Aragami performing slashes at amazing speeds tearing the fins and breaking the spikes of the Gboro-Gboro with ease.

The Gboro-Gboro turned its head up for some reason; Shin then noticed a circle of gas appear all around its body and quickly backed off from his assault just in time for the circle of gas to erupt like a geyser. Shin noted that the Aragami seemed exhausted after that attack and decided to end this farce.

He went up to it and then raised the still empowered God Arc and plunged it right into the head of the Aragami but it seemed that it wasn't enough because the Aragami then thrashed around trying to making Shin fall off when it suddenly stopped and roared probably in frustration which Kanon then took as an opportunity and rushed at it.

She then aimed her gun right at the top of the Aragami's mouth and fired a bomb bullet which caused enough internal injury to the already injured head to kill the Aragami.

As the Gboro-Gboro lay dead, Shin turned off the elemental trigger and turned towards Kanon who murmured.

"Wow…." She then approached Shin and began asking him what exactly happened to his God Arc earlier.

"It was an idea I thought off randomly, this piece of equipment…" Gesturing to the newly attached armament that Kanon did not notice, the equipped object was an attachment that connected from the gun's core to the sword's.

Shin continued his explanation. "All it does is basically converts the energy output that is released from the gun using the bullet into an aura of sorts that engulfs the blade depending on the time of bullet used. A shot type would conjure a flame-like aura, a laser type would cover the blade in an laser based outline that would increase its ability to slash through hard body parts while a blast type would involve a more delicate ability in that when I slash on to a part of an Aragami, the sword leaves small blast bomb bullets inside the wound which will explode after just a few seconds, this was made for internal injuries."

Kanon was obviously impressed by the complexity of the weapon and certainly made her opinion known.

After calming down the excited girl, Shin was then asked another question. "Could anyone use this piece of equipment?"

Shin then thought about the requirements for this upgrade to work which Licca constantly reminded him about and answered, "sadly… no, most god eaters wouldn't be able to use it due to the high energy requirements needed which is probably limited to New-Types though even then, it'll probably be limited in use… I've gotta remember to ask Licca if there are any other God Eaters who can equip the trigger."

Kanon deflated a bit hearing that she wouldn't be able to use the trigger but was surprised to learn that Shin had abnormally high energy levels from what she learned.

After collecting materials from the Gboro-Gboro's dead body, Shin then received a converge signal, he then informed Kanon and the both of them then headed towards the area where the signal resonated from.

Arriving at the area, they saw a dead Kongou right next to Brendan and Tatsumi who looked a bit battered but nevertheless woundless.

"Hey! You guys look as if you had better days" Shin joked

Brendan and Tatsumi grumbled but didn't retort probably since they both were tired and honestly could not wait to return home. After confirming that they had already extracted the core and useable materials, the group made their way home.

Arriving back at the Den, the group gave sighs of relief at being on familiar grounds, Tsubaki then approached the group and told them that they could give their report later on and probably could use a drink or two after what she assumed was a tiring mission.

Feeling exhausted, Shin did not have any complaints and decided to heed the suggestion Tsubaki gave. Shin missed the wink Tsubaki sent towards the other members of the group which they then returned with a tired smile.

Scene change: Cafeteria

As the doors of the elevator opened, Shin was greeted to a pitch-black cafeteria. While he wondered what was going on, all the lights suddenly turned on as he heard quite a number of people shouting in sync "Happy Birthday Shin!"

Shin's eyes opened wide as he was shocked forgetting that today was his own birthday. Shin looked around and saw everyone he knew there, even Tsubaki and Gen were present, holding glasses of liquor as they smiled at him.

The crowd of people broke apart as Rin, Alisa and Yukie came up with Yukie being pushed by the other two holding an object.

When the trio got near enough, they pushed Yukie towards Shin and Shin saw that the object she was carrying was a present which was circular in shape.

Yukie took a deep breath to calm herself, before looking towards Shin and smiled making him blush slightly as she passed the gift to him while saying softly, "Happy Birthday…"

Shin took the present with care not knowing what it was and his curiosity got the better of him as he asked Yukie, "can I open it?"

Yukie blushed a bit, seeing as she would be directly in front of Shin as he opened her gift. Eventually she told him that it was okay and Shin began unwrapping the gift and what he found was not expected at all.

It was a shield just like the one Yukie had, although slightly modified. The modifications were easy to see as it was certainly too big to a simple shield that Yukie had and that it's color was pure black with the Fenrir Logo in gold. The place where the number would be had the initials G.E instead.

Shin was shocked into silence trying contain the excitement he felt receiving such a gift from Yukie while it being such a detailed and great present.

Yukie looked at the ground as soon as Shin began unwrapping her present thus didn't see the expression on his face as he saw the gift and thought that he didn't like it which was the cause of his silence probably shocked that someone gave this kind of gift to him.

"I-if you don't like it, you don't have to take it, I can probably find some other use for it…" She solemnly offered, still not looking at Shin.

Shin blinked not expecting Yukie to say that and he then began telling her heatedly, "Why would I do that! It's a great gift, I love it… So theres no need to be so nervous." Giving her a smile at the end.

Yukie had her eyes widened when she heard Shin tell her that he loved the gift and could only blush deeply. She stuttered out, "I-is that so… well that's a relief…"

Shin looked pass the still blushing Yukie and saw that Rin and Alisa along with the rest of the people present were smiling and smirking at their antics.

Rin then gave a 'go on' gesture while Alisa gave a nod signifying that she agreed with what Rin was suggesting.

Shin realized what Rin wanted him to do and gulped nervously… He closed his eyes briefly for a moment before opening them and looked at Yukie who also looked at him uncertain of what was going on.

The noise from the other people present in the room, quieted down in anticipation for what was going to occur, Shin gathered every bit of his courage and went for it… grabbing one of Yukie hand gently and said.

"Yukie… I-I like you! Will you please go out with me?" Shin blurted out in the end.

Shin thought to himself as he shut his eyes, "Damn I screwed up… Ah well at least I tried…"

Having his berating monologue he only managed to catch the last part of what Yukie replied…

"….you"

Shin opened his eyes at that point and braced himself for what he thought was a rejection as he asked, "What did you say?"

He was shocked to see that Yukie had tears in her eyes, fearing that his confession had upset her in some way; Shin apologized but was stopped abruptly when Yukie said…

"Shin you've got it wrong, I said yes and I like you too"

Shin froze up before quickly grabbing Yukie into a hug and twirled her around elated that his feelings were returned, Shin eventually sent down the now giggling Yukie and they hooked hands as they brought their faces closer to each other and finally kissed.

Everyone then began cheering for the newly made couple and lots of wishes were given.

Shin and Yukie both had bright smiles on their faces and thanked everyone including Tsubaki who smirked and told couple as a whole while facing Shin " Normally I'd tell Yukie to take care of you but I can see that isn't needed considering you both will take care of each other without being told to do so . Either way Shin… congratulations and Happy Birthday."

Shin smiled while thanking Tsubaki, Yukie smiled at Shin while telling Tsubaki that what she advised was indeed unneeded but thanked her nevertheless.

After many wishes and accepting certain gifts, Yukie and Shin made their way towards where Alisa and the rest of the team where at.

As they approached them, Shin noted that even Sakuya Soma and Kouta were there. He felt a little sad knowing that Rindow should've been with them celebrating this. As if sensing his sadness, Yukie gripped Shin's hand a little more firmly while looking worriedly at him.

Shin took a deep breath to calm him and whispered, "Thanks, I'm okay now, I'm glad that we're together now."

Yukie still looked a bit worried about Shin but smiled softly as they reached the area where the team was sitting at. The new couple was greeted enthusiastically by everyone there with Rin and Alisa being the last to do so as they stood up and gave Shin and Yukie their wishes for them to have a long and happy relationship.

Shin gazed at the linked hands between Alisa and Rin smiling while Alisa began remembering the time when that they officially became a couple...

_Flashback start_

It began as a normal day where Yukie and Alisa would visit Shin and Rin who were still recovering from their injuries.

However as the two entered the Sick bay, they came across a rare scene… Shin was sleeping which simply surprised Yukie since Rin was very awake and reading random magazines which he placed down as they entered the room.

Noticing who entered, Rin placed his finger on his lips while gesturing to Shin in the case that they didn't notice Shin asleep beside him despite how unlikely it was.

Slowly making their way and reaching Rin bed, Yukie asked softly as not to awake Shin, " Any idea why Shin is still asleep despite it being…" she looked at the nearby clock to check for the time, " an hour past noon?"

Rin stifled a chuckle that nearly came out as he told the two, "About that… we talked about quite a lot of things last night that when we finally noticed what time it was." He then rubbed his head sheepishly.

As he looked back up to see the girls' reactions, he was met by a furious glare coming from Alisa, he sweat dropped and as Alisa began ranting about how recovering people shouldn't be staying up so late and so on.

Yukie slow made her way towards Shin who seemingly ignored the loud voice coming from Alisa, Yukie was near enough to Shin that when he murmured out," Y-yukie…"

This caused her to blush while thinking, 'Shin's dreaming about me…." Yukie went closer to Shin's bed and began rubbing his head gently while gazing at him serenely.

Yukie froze as she realized what she was doing and gasped, turning around as she heard Alisa shout.  
>As Yukie was still wondering how on earth did it turn to an argument. Alisa shouted something that caused both Rin and Yukie to freeze in place.<p>

"I like you! Why can't you understand that?"

Rin was simply speechless still trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

Yukie was shock at abrupt confession and was thinking of what Rin would say but before Rin could even utter a word.

Alisa began tearing up! She took Rin's silence as the proof that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"I see…. Well go on then, laugh… laugh at how stupid I must've been to ever think you'd ever return my feelings."

Yukie really wanted to go and give Alisa a hug or shake Rin till he actually said something…. But before she could even from her spot, Rin smiled…Yukie couldn't believe that he actually had the gall to SMILE!

Rin reached out to hold Alisa's hand as he murmured, "Hey…" when Alisa backed away from Rin's reach, Rin murmured, "Alisa…" When Alisa didn't react nor came closer to him, Rin gave a sigh before standing up from his bed and went up to Alisa and grabbed her in an embrace to which she tried to shake away from the hug.

When suddenly Rin whispered loud enough for Yukie to hear it, "I like you too…" And with that, Alisa instantly froze in place shocked while Yukie gasped placing a hand over her mouth as if to try not to interrupt their moment.

It seemed that she succeeded since the two who were having their own moment didn't even turn around to acknowledge Yukie's gasp.

Alisa's wide eyes bore at Rin's still shocked about what Rin had whispered. After a moment, Alisa as if not wanting the moment to end like a dream, softly said," what… what did you say?"

Rin was still smiling warmly at Alisa as he repeated the words he said earlier.

"I like you as well… is it so hard to believe that?" ending with a chuckle.

However. Alisa suddenly began crying again. This caused Rin to panic not knowing what he did this time.

While Rin was fussing over Alisa trying to apologize for whatever he did wrong this time, he stopped when Alisa looked up and told him, "I'm not crying because I'm sad or anything Rin… These tears are tears of joy"

It was then that Rin noticed that despite the tears she was crying, she was indeed smiling happily.

Rin let out a sigh of relief as he embraced Alisa in a hug once more this time laughing happily while Yukie was gazing happily at the two, happy that her friend was getting her wish to be with Rin.

Alisa and Rin's faces slowly grew closer and closer until finally they gave each other a chaste kissed.

As the two were still having their moment, Yukie gazed down somewhat longingly at Shin who surprisingly slept through all of that… Wondering when she would get the courage to confess to him…

_Flashback end_

Yukie smiled a little brighter as they thanked the elder couple by a few weeks and the party continued on with various events such as the couple giving thanks to everyone with Shin also giving thanks for having this party to celebrate his birthday.

Then after having a toast, the chefs brought out the cake and Shin stepped up to cut it, as he was about to do so. He paused and placed down the knife first, walked over to Yukie and tugged her to come with him to the cake.

Shin then placed Yukie directly behind the cake while he went behind her and placed his arms over her in a hug position while grabbing her hands using them to carry the knife and sliced the cake causing the cafeteria to erupt in cheers once again.

Releasing hold of her hands and hugging her directly this time, Shin gave Yukie a peck on her cheek which caused her blush which was already present to become even brighter causing Shin to chuckle and Yukie to pout which caused Shin to give her chaste kiss on her lips causing steam to rise from her head and Rin to chuckle.

It seemed that there was a god out there as no Aragami were sighted near the ghetto thus allowing them all to relax and party to their fullest.


	17. Chapter 16

**Don't Run Away From Living!**

"Normal Speech"  
>'Thoughts'<strong><em><br>_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own God eater burst or any other show/anime nor do I own any of their characters aside from mine

This is an AU Fanfiction of the game God Eater Burst.

This has not been beta'ed by anyone so i expect that there will be errors...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Not so surprising announcement<strong>

**-Boom-**

The sound made by the Quadringa crashing to the ground dead was deafening and it also caused the snow where it crashed to be thrown up into the air causing a blanket of snow to cover the area.

As the snow slowly began to clear away, three figures were seen. The three were Shin and Yukie standing in front of the downed Quadringa with both their swords impaling the Aragami to which they pulled their blades out. Shin's blade was seen, coated with concentrated aura of light.

The third figure was standing right behind them; the figure was Kanon who had her God Arc, aimed at where the head of the Tank Aragami was supposedly at before it fell to the ground.

When the group saw that the Aragami wasn't moving anymore, they relaxed their stances albeit slowly as it wasn't easy to get rid of the adrenaline coursing through their bodies.

Shin went over to their dead target and did the usual procedure of collecting its core and materials before heading over to where Yukie and Kanon were waiting for him.

As he reached to where the two were standing, Yukie smiled, "That was pretty easy wasn't it?" She noticed that a source of light was begin emitted from where Shin was standing and saw that Shin hadn't turned off his trigger yet thus told him so.

Shin blinked before confirming that his trigger was still active and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ahh… no wonder I felt something draining me."

Yukie gave him a wry smile as she playfully said, "Oh, what are you gonna do when I'm not around to remind you of things like this."

Shin smirked saying, "Then I just gotta make sure that you're always by my side, don't I?" leaning towards Yukie who was blushing at how close they both were.

And as they were about to kiss, a cough of was heard and the two lovebirds froze in place and turned to see Kanon having a mischievous smile on her as she said, "Do I have to remind you tow that I'm still here?"

Shin had the decency to blush while Yukie stuck out her tongue at Kanon before giving Shin a kiss anyways though just a simple peck on the lips before holding hands with Shin who chuckled at her antics and the bright smile on her face as they together with Kanon who was shaking her head walked towards where they would collected by the Helicopter.

Back at the Den, Shin and Yukie after giving their report to Hibari seeing that Tsubaki was apparently having a meeting with the director, went down to the cafeteria to have a light snack and to relax as Hibari informed them that they would be going on a mission later on.

As they were about to enter the Elevator, Kanon called out to them to wait for a moment and told them, "Thanks for the help you two,"

"No problem." "No big deal"

As the elevator was heading down to the cafeteria, Yukie turned to Shin and asked him, "Hey… Any idea what mission are we going to go on later?"

Shin hummed in thought for a moment before shaking his head telling Yukie that he had no idea.

"I see…" and that was the end of their conversation as the elevator came to a stop and its doors opened.

As they exited the elevator, Shin was surprised. Usually the room had at least a group sitting while this time the room was actually deserted! Well... aside from the staff that worked there.

Shrugging deciding not to ponder too much about where were everyone, Shin turned towards to Yukie, "Well… Shall we?" he questioned with a gesture of his hand while having a grin on his face.

Yukie giggled at Shin's antics and expression. She nodded while smiling and grabbed on to a hand that Shin had held out to her. The two then made their way over to the 'Luxury' counter as Shin had dubbed it so.

Now… You may be wondering why on earth the lovebirds would be having a meal from the Luxury counter… Well, on the way back from their recent mission, Shin had offered to treat both Kanon and Yukie as he had some extra credits and simply wanted to do so.

Yukie had accepted his offer albeit reluctantly not really wanting Shin to be spending quite a sum of money as the counter wasn't dubbed Luxury for nothing but eventually gave in when Shin stubbornly retorted, "What? Can't a boyfriend treat his girlfriend along with a close friend?"

Yukie began blushing from hearing that Shin had called her, girlfriend. As she was still not used to it seeing that it was only a week since they officially became a couple

Kanon smiled happy for the two of them but the smile turned slightly sad as she informed Shin that she would be happy to accept if it wasn't the fact that she already had an appointment with someone else later on and wanted to take the chance to rest up before the appointment

Who she was meeting was a mystery as Kanon did not give details while Shin and Yukie didn't want to pry.

And just like that, the rest of the trip was void of chatter as the three simply enjoyed the silence.

Back with Shin and Yukie, they had just reached the counter and began browsing through the various items that had on the menu.

After a few minutes, Shin informed the staff manning the counter that he'd like a plate of grilled lamb chops with a serving of rice and chips while Yukie wanted to try the Kitsune Udon which was basically thick noodles in broth topped with sweetened deep-fried tofu packets.

After the staff member had repeated the order and received the payment for 'said' order. He informed them that he would serve their meals later on as it would take some time for it to be done.

Thanking the staff member, the two walked away from the counter and Shin told Yukie to go grab a table first while he went and grabbed the drinks.

Giving a nod, Yukie released the hand that was intertwined with Shin's as she skipped happily towards one of the many empty tables in the cafeteria while it was Shin's turn to chuckle at her antics, he went over to the drinks counter and filled two glasses with orange juice and two more with warm water.

Done with the acquiring the drinks, Shin made his way towards the table that Yukie had chosen. He noticed as he passed the Luxury counter that their meals were still being prepared as the trays that were going to be used to bring their meals were still empty aside from the utensils.

Shin eventually reached the table and placed the tray of drinks on it as he took a seat opposite Yukie.

While waiting for their meal, he and Yukie simply began having a conversation concerning various things like comments about their actions during the recent mission or guesses on what were Rin and Alisa doing at the moment.

Basically they talked about whatever they could enjoy talking about, eventually their food was served and after thanking the staff member, they gave thanks and ate their meals in relative silence.

Yukie finished her meal first considering it was just noodles while Shin had just finished his serving of rice along with all of the lamb chops leaving the chips which they shared.

As Yukie placed the last chip into her mouth, Rin entered the cafeteria and as soon as he spotted Shin waving at him, he went over to where they were seated.

As soon as Rin reached their table and greeted them, he informed them "Tsubaki is looking for us, and we're to meet her up at the main lobby for some announcement."

After nodding to Rin they placed their trays back at the counter before heading for the elevator that would take them up to the main lobby.

[Scene Change: Main Lobby]

The group of people waiting is consisting of Kouta, Alisa, Sakuya, Soma and the three who had just exited the elevator. They saw that Tsubaki had not arrived yet thus decided to do various things to past the time.

Rin and Alisa were doing what Shin and Yukie had done before which was sharing earphones as they waited while Sakuya and Soma were chatting about random things to past the time.

Shin on the other hand simply sat down on the sofa and cuddled with Yukie; both were satisfied with their position and simply enjoyed being close to each other.

However, Kouta having nothing to do was getting bored rather quickly due to being impatient. He poked Alisa on her shoulder and after getting her attention when she asked, "What?"

Rin was also looking at Kouta wondering what he wanted with Alisa as their entertainment was cut off due to Alisa turning around and pulling both their earphones out.

Kouta questioned, "Hey, I came because they called this meeting all of a sudden. What's going on?"

Shin and Yukie couldn't help but grin when they heard Alisa's usual attitude towards Kouta finding it amusing with her replies.

"I really don't know. And even if I did know, I certainly wouldn't tell you,"

Alisa turned to Rin and asked "Any idea why we're here?"

Rin replied while shaking his head "I haven't got a clue, all I know is that Tsubaki wanted us to be here."

Kouta then asked everyone else and received similar replies of, "Not sure…" "I don't know" "No idea" "I don't care" guess who said the last one

After a few more minutes, Tsubaki finally arrived at the lobby and walked till she faced the group and said something obvious. "I see you're all here."

The group gave Tsubaki their attention as she began her announcement, "Administration officially announced a new appointment today."

The group had their different thoughts at hearing that but halted when Tsubaki turned to face Shin who had got up from the sofa along with Yukie and said, " When the current mission has been cleared, you will be appointed captain of the 1st Unit, Preservation Bureau, Fenrir Far East Branch."

Shin had his eyes widened in shock while the rest weren't fairing any better… Well except Soma who had his usual bored look. Tsubaki ignoring most of their shocks told Shin "From now on, you're the leader of this unit. I'm counting on you."

Everyone began congratulation Shin who thanked them modestly not really expecting such a thing.

Kouta couldn't hold his excitement and exclaimed, "Whoa! You got promoted! And it's a huge promotion!"

He then continued saying "What do they call this kind of thing? Supplanting one's superior?"

Alisa scoffed saying "Actually that's a kind of betrayal" as the group snickered… Well Soma simply snorted but you get the idea.

Yukie went over to Shin and hugged him before giving him a kiss that was a little more passionate than usual leaving Shin a little breathless while Yukie had a smirk on her face.

Rin laughed at the scene and went over to pat Shin on his back while Alisa turned to face Shin and told him "Once again, I'm looking forward to working with you, isn't that right Sakuya?"As Alisa turned towards Sakuya, they too looked towards Sakuya.

Sakuya however did not reply and was silent, staring at nothing particularly.

"Sakuya?"

The second time Alisa called out to her, Sakuya finally responded with "Huh? Oh, yes… right."

Sakuya then turned towards Shin saying "Leader, huh? Somehow, you seem a lot more dependable now"

Shin smiled sheepishly and said "So I wasn't dependable previously?"

This caused most of them to laugh; Rin patted his shoulder saying "It'll be fine. In any case, I guess I'll be following your lead this time huh?"

Shin smiled and nodded remembering past events.

Sakuya then said "Well then… I know you'll have my back. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Tsubaki however stopped the, for the lack of a word, celebration when she said "Don't get ahead of yourself. You won't be officially appointed until after you've completed the mission that you're gonna be assigned."

That succeeded in bringing down the mood as the group turned serious as they faced Tsubaki once more. Nodding at their looks, Tsubaki informed them, "It is true that a leader is bestowed with certain powers befitting the position." Her eyes narrowed, "But the responsibilities he must shoulder are of equal weight. Not just in his capacity as a God Eater, he's also charged in making sure that his team returns safely.

Tsubaki addressed the group as a whole, "Don't die. You must all come back alive. That's an order."

Receiving cheerful yet serious replies, Tsubaki couldn't help but smile briefly. She informed the group that Shin would have three members in his party while the rest would be sent on another mission.

Tsubaki then separated the group into two, one who would be going with Shin and the other which would be sent to for another mission.

Shin's group consisted of himself, Rin, Sakuya and Kouta while the other group was told to head down to Hibari for their briefing, Shin's group were being briefing by Tsubaki.

**Mission Name: Storm Baptism  
>Mission Client: Fenrir<br>Location: Sunken Grid  
>Anticipated Mission time limit: 30 minutes<br>Mission info:**

Rewards: Imploder, Rough Barrel and 1500 Fenrir Credit

**Exterminate all Aragami in the Factory Ruins. One Zygote and one Sariel have been confirmed. The Sariel can move around in the air and has a high resistance to Divine effects. Beware as there may by other Aragami lurking around.**

Confirming that Shin had understood the briefing, Tsubaki repeated the order to come back safely as she left them to their preparations for the encounter.

~Insert the usual before mission activities here.~

As they took in their surroundings and noticed that no Aragami were in their immediate area, Shin informed his group to split into groups of two and that Sakuya would be with him going to the right while Soma and Kouta would head for the left.

Receiving nods from his team members, Shin and Sakuya went off and just as they passed by a building, Soma had reported that their group had encountered and eliminated a Zygote.

Giving the affirmative that he had received the report, Shin cautioned Soma to be wary for any extra Aragami that wasn't in the report as they were warned by Tsubaki.

Receiving a grunt in return, Shin couldn't help but give a smirk as he relayed the report to Sakuya and both continued their way in search for their target.

Eventually they reached the spot where Shin had told Soma to meet up with them and by some twist of fate; it was there that they met their target along with two extra Zygotes.

Shin found their target this time to be creepy, it looked like a humanoid being fused with some butterfly-like beast, and it seemed to be floating in the air right behind the two Zygotes which were quickly brought down by laser shots by Sakuya and a simple air-slash by Shin.

The Sariel seemingly had not noticed them yet surprisingly as it looked around the area. However Shin was a little too quick to say that as it finally took notice of the two corpses on the ground along with them standing next to 'said' corpses.

Shin tensed not knowing how this new Aragami would attack when it a build-up of light was seen on its forehead and it fired a three-way laser right at them which was dodged pretty easily as the speed of the projectile wasn't that fast.

The Sariel probably annoyed that its prey had not been killed yet began gliding right at them but as it reached half-way to where Shin and Sakuya were about to dodge, a Buster Blade rammed into its side and sent it staggering off to the side as it was bombarded by shots by Kouta and lasers by Sakuya.

The Bombardment caused smoke to cover the Aragami's body and the group of four tensed to see if the Aragami would attack using the cover of smoke.

The cover of smoke was abruptly cleared when a pillar of light shone around the body of the Sariel. Shin and Co were surprised as the Aragami was shown to have minimal to no damage at all.

Shin came out of his stupor and tried to go in for a rush while the pillar of light was still there and his slash rebounded off the pillar which proved that it was a shield that could take both melee and range beam attacks.

Shin shouted that they would engage as soon as the pillar went down and just as he said it, the pillar was fading away and blasts along with lasers flew through the sky and the Sariel did not get its shield up in time.

As the flying Aragami was being pelted and shot at, Shin and Soma were performing jump slashes as much as they could as to not allow the Aragami to move much.

Just as Shin was about to get a clear hit on the Aragami, it did a twirl which caused some kind of spore to come out of its body and caused Shin to back off coughing due to him inhaling some of it.

It seemed that the Sariel had done more than release spores as a ball of energy was floating beside it and began moving as a laser heading for Shin who didn't notice since he shut his eyes as to not be blinded by the spores.

Luckily Shin wasn't alone as another laser intercepted the Aragami's laser before it could reach Shin.

And as if the ball of laser was the cause of it, the spores began clearing and being told so, Shin opened his eyes and saw that Kouta was still trying to shoot down the Aragami while Sakuya was heading over to where he was and Soma was trying to take down the Aragami with his blade.

The Sariel was raising its wing-like limbs and Shin noticed that there was a particular purple glow. Alarmed and what might be a potential attack, Shin wanted to warn Soma to get out of the way

But despite his efforts, it seemed that he reacted too slowly and could only gaze in horror was Soma crashed to ground and began coughing blood!

Shin quickly snapped out of his horrified state of self as he yelled towards the two equally stunned gun users, "Sakuya get over there and apply a remedy! Kouta! You and I will be providing a distraction."

That got them out of their funk as they moved into action, Sakuya immediately began rushing towards Soma together with Shin while Kouta threw a flash grenade right at the Sariel who was about to attack Soma.

The flash emitted by the grenade caused the Sariel to flinch and began blindly turning in different directions while Shin and Sakuya were unaffected as Kouta had warned them ahead of time of what he was going to do.

The flash provided the opportunity for Sakuya to reach Soma without any difficulty and immediately applied the remedy while Shin took the chance to give the Sariel its first wounds as he activated his blade's trigger after equipping an Ice blast cartridge.

Shin then jumped and preformed three quick slashes at the Aragami which after a moment, the slash marks exploded and ice form at the area that the slash was inflicted on. As the Aragami was dealing with its icy dilemma, it seemed that Shin didn't get the head as four beams honed in on Shin who managed to backpedal fast enough to avoid them.

The unshakeable ice on the Aragami began weighing it down thus making it an easier to target to hit as each of Kouta's shots began impacting on the Aragami. This however had a bad side to it as the more shots connected; the more ice was being destroyed.

Despite the pain it was supposed to be feeling, the Aragami continued launched a continuous barrage of lasers at Shin as he was nearest.

"Whoa! That was close…" Shin muttered as he eyed the hole caused by a laser that nearly went through his arm; he then remembered the Aragami and tensed up wondering why it wasn't sending more lasers at him. When suddenly…

A pain-filled shriek resounded in the area and Shin finally took in the sight of where he remembered the Aragami was supposed to be at and winced involuntarily. But really… who wouldn't if they saw the sight before them, Soma had his buster blade piercing through the Sariel's right wing and the blade impaled all the way through until it burrowed into the ground.

Blood was dripping down the blade while the Aragami began raging, trying to break free. Shin decided that this might as well be the finishing blow as he released all the energy of his trigger and rushed over to the Aragami as he called out.

"Soma move out of the way!"

And move he did, once Soma saw that Shin had his katana coated with an intense aura of icy blue he knew that it was something he absolutely did not want to get caught in the crossfire thus he pulled his blade free and jumped off.

Just as the Sariel was about to try and take flight once more, Shin plunged his katana right into its body and twisted the blade as he pulled it out before giving the Aragami a slash upwards for good measure and backing off.

For awhile nothing happened, but then suddenly the Sariel's body became impaled by ice spikes that exploded internally causing most of its body to fly around in bits thus showering the area in blood.

Luckily most of the group was a distance away from the Aragami before it exploded in a shower of frozen gore thus did not get much blood on their body.

As they regrouped, Kouta whistled at the sight turning towards Shin, "Damn, remind me never to be on your bad side." This caused Shin to sweatdropped while Sakuya chuckled before giving the area a look and grimacing in disgust.

Soma however seemed almost emotionless if it wasn't the slight twitch on his face as if trying to hide a wince. Shin rubbed his head sheepishly at their actions not really expecting a fully released Ice trigger to do that.

As they looked through the gore, Kouta asked an interesting question, "Hey… what if that blast caused most of the body to be destroyed… where would the core be in that case and is there even a need to devour the core?"

That got Shin thinking about it for quite awhile only for Sakuya to point towards something and called for their attention…

Gross… it seemed that the blast didn't destroy everything as the object in front of them was the decapitated head of the Sariel

All of them were pretty freaked out by the head in front of them though Soma as expected didn't show any emotion at all aside from the slight grimace. The head had its face with its mouth open as if it was shrieking.

Trying to prevent his disgust from showing on his face, Shin went over towards the head and released his predator in an attempt to see if it was possible to grab its core.

After munching on the head for a few moments, the predator withdrew itself back into the God Arc.

When his armlet notified that he had indeed extracted the core, the surprise on Shin's face was mirrored by Kouta which caused Sakuya to giggle slightly at their expressions.

They eventually calmed down and made their way back to base. As the helicopter touched down on the landing pad, its doors opened and they came out, hefting their God Arcs while heading for the entrance.

As they entered, they were met by Tsubaki who asked for the report and upon receiving it, she smiled as she congratulated Shin along with the rest of his group.

All smiles, Shin thanked them wholeheartedly. As he finished thanking them, the speakers around the main lobby began emitting static-like sounds which was a sign of an announcement being made which caused them to quite down.

" This is the Director speaking, God Eater Genesis please make your way to my office at your earliest convenience… I repeat, God Eater Genesis please make your way to my office at your earliest convenience."

Blinking, Shin sent a questioning look towards Tsubaki and she informed him, " he probably wants to officially inform you of your promotion and what is to be expected of you."

Shin not expecting that the director would be informing him personally and saying towards his team, " guess I'll meet you all in the cafeteria? "

Receiving nods, Shin made his way down towards the executive floor while pondering about the mission he had just went on.

' hmm I wonder… is it me or did the mission earlier seem a little too easy as a test for my promotion…"

Any further thoughts were halted as he came upon the director's door and knocked. As soon as he heard the director giving him permission to enter the room, he entered expecting some kind of glorious office.

What he saw however was quite a disappointment as the director's office seemed to have nothing unique at all… it was almost an exact copy of Dr. Sakaki's room, only the huge Fenrir symbol behind the director's desk and the obvious absence of the overly huge super computer.

After getting his bearings together, the director gestured for Shin to approach and Shin did so without any complaint.

As he reached the desk, the director intertwined his fingers in front of his face as he began to say…

"So… you've completed the mission without any issues as expected"

Shin curious about what this would lead to, nodded.

The director seemed amused at his curiousity, " first let me commend you, congradulations on being appointed leader."

"Thank you sir…"

"Now then I've asked you to come for a reason… Your duties and your authority as leader, I'd like to discuss that with you."

Seeing that the conversation turned serious, Shin gave his upmost attention as the director continued.

"As leader, you'll be given enhanced previleges while also being moved to the veteran section, with your own private room, which is the room used by the previous leader, Rindow."

Shin seemed to be uncomfortable with this arrangement but simply gritted his teeth knowing that there wasn't anything he could do.

Shin's feelings must've shown on his face as the director asked, " Is there any problem with that?"

Not wanting to cause any issues, Shin simply shook his head.

"Alright then, now you'll have to log in to the terminal and update your user authority level. You'll find that you'll now be able to view data that was previously off-limits."

With widened eyes, Shin was obviously surprised and swore that he would do so as soon as he possibly could.

"We have decided to disclose and share this information… Please understand what this means…"

Letting Shin take that in for awhile, he continued, " This is Fenrir's mark of trust… I hope you won't end up betraying that trust."

Shin wanted to nod but at this point he wasn't sure if he could indeed trust Fenrir at this point and time.

Not noticing or ignoring Shin's reluctantcy to give an answer, Johannes said, "Now then, in addition to your regular duties, I'll have you take over Rindow's special missions."

Johannes seemed to be lost in thought as he was silent for awhile, while Shin wanted to ask if there was anything else. Johannes looked back up and informed Shin.

"I'll give you more detailed instructions later as I'm sure your exhausted by the events of the day, keep up the good work… I'm counting on you."

Knowing a dismissal when he encountered one, Shin gave a bow before leading the room wondering what had gone through Johannes's mind.

Shin decided that he could take a few more minutes to check out Rindow's… ' oh wait, its my room now…'

Shaking away distracting thoughts, Shin boarded the elevator and headed for the veteran section and as he reached the door of his room, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room looked exactly like his as if Rindow's possensions and everything weren't even there. Despite his disbelief on how fast they moved things, Shin made his way to the terminal and accessed it.

As the terminal booted up, it began updating and soon enough, Shin reached the main menu.

At first there was little change but as he accessed the Aragami database, he found more information about certain weak points and habits of different Aragami. Intrigued, Shin reminded himself to give the section a more thorough read later on as for now he would just check his mail and then head back down to the cafeteria where his companions were awaiting him.

Receiving mails from almost every god eater he personally knew made for a very previous memory, as he reached the last mail to read, he saw that it was Yukie and opened it and it read:

_Grats! Knew you'd get the promotion, you've always deserved it. Thanks for everything, we're all still waiting down at the cafeteria, hurry down~_

_Love, Shirayuki Yukie_

As he read the last part, Shin felt his face heat up before closing it and making sure that he saved the mail and logging off the terminal and headed down towards the cafeteria where he was met with more congratulations and pats on the back. All that paled in comparison to the kiss he received from Yukie which was equally returned.

All in all? Life was good for Asakura Shin.

* * *

><p>With this chapter, This fic will officially be discontinued, sorry if there were actually people who looked forward to this which is a bit doubtful. Anyways it was fun while it lasted.<p> 


End file.
